IS: Inferno (Adoptado)
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: En este mundo los IS no se usan solo para concursos o juegos, sino para combatir algo que amenaza a la humanidad entera. Ichika es el único hombre que puede usar un IS, pero no le dan uno. En cambio, le dan lo que fue la base para los Is, y que aparentemente solo el puede usar. (Adoptado por ELDRAGONCOLORADO16)
1. Chapter 1

**Damas, si hay alguna leyendo este fic, y caballeros, aquí tengo como prometí el fic de IS con Doom. Aviso que usare el Doom del 2016 y puede que aparezcna personaje sde otras series.**

 **Sin más, empecemos:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: bienvenido a la Academia IS._

\- Orimura Ichika - pregunto una mujer de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color con gafas. Era algo bajita.

Actualmente nos encontramos en una de las más prestigiosas academias de Japón, que justo da al mar. Nos centramos en un salón de clases en específico.

\- A-aquí, Yamada-sensei - dijo un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos, que tenía puesto el uniforme de esa academia, pero se notaba muy nervioso.

Esto es comprensible si todo el salón, que consta en su totalidad de mujeres, te mira fijamente.

Espera, espera, espera… ¿un salón en su totalidad de mujeres?

Si querido lector, esta academia es una exclusiva para mujeres, pero entonces ¿Qué hace un hombre ahí? Bueno, no es como que recién el año pasado empezaran a admitir hombres, el tema es que es el único hombre en la academia.

Esto tiene que ver con a lo que se dedica la academia… entrenar mujeres para usar los Infinite Stratos o IS.

Pero ¿Qué es un IS?

Para responder es necesario mirar un poco el pasado:

Hace unos años, la Tierra sufrió una crisis debido a la falta de energía, por lo que Samuel Hayden, director de la compañía U.A.C. (Union Aerospace Corporation) junto a un gran grupo de científicos y soldados fueron a Marte a buscar una fuente de energía… que no se encontraba en Marte.

Me refiero que en realidad fueron a Marte porque ahí era más fácil abrir un portal a donde verdaderamente fueron… el Infierno. Resulta irónico que el Infierno tuviera lo que sería la esperanza de la humanidad: la energía Argent.

Este tipo de energía solo se encontraba en el Infierno, y digo se encontraba porque actualmente se puede crear artificialmente.

Pero me estoy desviando… obviamente para conseguir esa energía, tuvieron que pelear con los residentes del Infierno: los demonios.

De los cientos de soldados y científicos que llevaron, solo Samuel Hayden regreso. Hasta ahora solo él sabe cómo fue el único superviviente.

Desafortunadamente, no vino solo. Con su llegada, se creó una conexión entre el Infierno y la Tierra, provocando que se abrieran al azar portales por donde entraban los demonios.

Los soldados de la U.A.C. apenas podían contener a los demonios. Todo parecía perdido… hasta que una mujer trajo un rayo de esperanza.

Su nombre era Shinonono Tabane, una de las mentes más brillantes de todas y una gran amiga de Samuel. Ella creo un traje robótico que funcionaba con la energía Argent, que al parecer se auto renovaba, llamado IS… el tema principal es que solo funcionaba con mujeres ya que la energía Argent no aceptaba hombres por alguna razón.

Samuel Hayden no vio problemas con estos trajes, por lo que ayudo a Tabane a construirlos y financiarlos, llegando al punto de venderles los trajes a los diferentes países. Pero también eran vendidos a altísimos precios, por lo que buscaban la forma de hacerlos ellos mismos.

Ambos solo crearon 467 núcleos de IS, núcleos que solo ellos sabían cómo crearlos y se negaban a decirlo, y los paises no podían recriminarles: a Samuel porque era el director y dueño de múltiples compañías muy importantes en los países y a Tabane porque no la encontraban.

Aunque su función principal es la de exterminar a los demonios, también son usados en competencias olímpicas.

Para evitar una posible guerra usando los IS, Samuel y Tabane obligaron a todos los países a firmar el Tratado de Alaska, el cual evitaba que los IS sean usados en guerras.

Es de esperar que este invento, el cual solo las mujeres pueden usar, generara un gran cambio en la balanza de poder. Pero me sigo desviando de los principal… el por qué hay un hombre en una academia la cual solo pueden entrar mujeres.

Esto se debe a que Orimura Ichika no es un chico común, él es el hermano menor de Orimura Chifuyu, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos y la mejor piloto de IS del mundo. Ichika, combinando la popularidad de su hermana y la actual balanza de poder, es opacado por ella y no destaca en nada… hasta cierto día.

Un día, mientras Ichika iba a su antigua escuela, se realizaban exámenes para ver si alguna alumna podía ingresar a la Academia IS. La forma de pasar es ver si podías usar un IS.

Ichika se perdió, y termino en la sala donde había un IS desactivado, y curiosamente no había guardias. Movido por su curiosidad, entro y toco el IS, justo cuando las guardias llegaron y querían sacarlo.

Pero lo que paso las dejo atónitas, ya que el IS, el cual solo debería responder a las mujeres, se había activado cuando Ichika lo toco.

La noticia se expandió tan rápido que dejaría en ridículo a cierto superhéroe que va a velocidades sónicas. El gobierno japonés, queriendo evitar que algún país extranjero se llevara al único chico capaz de usar un IS, lo inscribió en la Academia IS donde su hermana mayor enseñaba.

\- Adelante, preséntate - dijo Yamada-sensei al pobre Ichika.

Este se paró muy nervioso - H-hola, s-soy Orimura Ichika y espero que nos llevemos bien - incluso tartamudeaba.

Las chicas lo veían expectantes a lo que podría decir Ichica después. Este, al sentir sus miradas, busco ayuda en su amiga de la infancia Shinonono Houki, una chica de cabello negro largo atado con una cola de caballo con un listón verde y ojos azules, además de la hermana menor de Shinonono Tabane.

Cuando eran niños, se la pasaban jugando y entrenando en el dojo del padre de Houki, pero cuando Tabane se hiso muy famosa, se ocultó para que nadie intentara sacarle información sobre los IS, incluso Samuel se negó a decir su paradero. Pero la familia de Tabane también se vio afectada, ya que tenían que mudarse constantemente para evitar que alguien los usara para llegar a Tabane.

Después de eso, no se vieron más hasta ahora.

Houki solo desvió la mirada, poniendo desesperado a Ichika. Este solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa más, ante la expectante mirada de su maestra y compañeras.

\- Eso es todo - y todas se cayeron estilo anime - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntaba este, pero alguien lo golpeo - ¿Por qué me golpeas… Chifuyu-nee? - si, quien apareció no era otra que Chifuyu, la hermana mayor de Ichika, quien vestía un traje formal.

Esta solo le dio otro golpe en la cabeza - Es Orimura-sensei - esta se giró para encarar a Yamada, mientras Ichika se preguntaba que hacia su hermana ahí, ya que no sabía de lo que trabajaba - Perdón por hacer que los recibas - se disculpó Chifuyu.

\- No hay problema… ¿Termino la reunión? - pregunto la peliverde a lo que la morena asintió.

\- Muy bien, escuchen… desde ahora seré su instructora en la Academia IS. Mi trabajo es completar su entrenamiento en un año - dijo Chifuyu esperando lo que iba a venir.

Inmediatamente, casi todas las chicas gritaron diciendo "Chifuyu-sama" o "Onee-sama"… se nota que la idolatran mucho.

Esta solo suspiro y se dirigió a su hermano menor - ¿Así que no puedes hacer una presentación decente? - dijo mientras sus nudillos crujían, asustando a Ichika.

\- E-espera, Chifuyu-nee - decía este pero fue parado porque Chifuyu lo estampó contra el escritorio.

\- Es Orimura-sensei - y fue a ponerse al lado de Yamada.

Después de eso, Yamada se puso a contar toda la historia de los IS, la cual acabo de contarles, mientras que Ichika pensaba que fue tonto el preocuparse por su hermana al no saber a dónde iba.

Una vez terminada la clase, casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la academia fue al salón de primero, específicamente el de Ichika. Este pudo escuchar como todas murmuraban cosas sobre él, aunque en vez de ser cosas negativas, eran más que nada para confirmar rumores y ver si alguna se le acerca.

\- _Que alguien me saque de esta situación_ \- pensó Ichika y una persona se paró en frente de él.

\- ¿Puedes darme un momento? - quien hablo fue Houki.

 **Azotea de la Academia:**

En la azotea estaban Houki e Ichika.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - pregunto el peliazul sorprendiendo a la chica - No nos hemos visto en 6 años, es obvio que tienes algo que decirme.

El ambiente entre ambos era muy incómodo, ya que no sabían que decir.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, felicitaciones - felicito Ichika mientras la otra lo miraba confundida - El año pasado ganaste el Campeonato Nacional de Kendo, ¿No?

\- ¿C-como lo supiste? - pregunto Houki.

\- Lo leí en los periódicos - contesto este como si nada.

\- ¿P-por qué siempre lees los periódicos? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Me alegro que, a pesar que pasaron 6 años, sigas siendo la Houki que conozco… por ejemplo, tu corte de pelo sigue siendo el mismo - comento este sonrojando ligeramente a Houki.

\- T-tienes buena memoria - dijo la chica jugando con su cabello.

\- Por supuesto, no podría olvidarme de mi amiga de la infancia - pero esa respuesta generó un poco de tristeza en Houki.

Lo que no sabían es que unas chicas los estaban espiando, preguntándose quien era esa chica.

 **Salón de Ichika:**

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? - pregunto Yamada.

Ella acababa de dar una pequeña explicación sobre cómo funcionan los IS, aunque a Ichika le fundió el cerebro.

\- _Esto mueve esto… esto activa esto… ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!_ \- pensaba Ichika con la cara azul.

\- Eto… ¿Sucede algo Orimura-kun? - pregunto Yamada - Si tienes alguna pregunta solo dila, yo la responderé - e Ichika levanto tímidamente la mano - Dime, ¿Qué no entendiste?

\- No entendí nada - dijo con su cara azul, sorprendiendo a Yamada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... alguna mas no entendió algo - pregunto a la clase pero ninguna levanto la mano.

\- Orimura… ¿leíste el libro de consulta antes de entrar a la academia? - pregunto Chifuyu acercándose.

\- ¿Era ese libro enorme? - Chifuyu asiente - A decir verdad, él lo tiro - dijo Ichika apenado mientras Chifuyu suspiraba fastidiada.

\- Te daré otra copia del libro, pero debes memorizarlo para la semana que viene ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Orimura-sensei.

\- P-pero… con todo ese contenido - dijo Ichika aterrado con la idea de tener que leer todo ese libro en una sola semana.

\- Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas - dijo Chifuyu volteando levemente y con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos.

Ichika solo pudo suspirar derrotado. Pero cierta rubia no dejaba de ver a Ichika.

Después de clase, Ichika estaba aburrido en su escritorio, hasta que una rubia de cabello largo hasta los muslos, con cuatro trenzas en forma de taladro (dos a los costados y dos a los lados de su cara) y lacio detrás de su espalda, con ojos azules, aparece.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? - pregunto la chica llamando la atención de Ichika.

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto este pero la reacción de la chica fue inesperada.

\- ¡Menuda respuesta! Deberías sentirte honrado de que yo empiece una conversación contigo ¿No podrías cambiar tu actitud? - la chica sonaba muy arrogante.

\- Perdón, pero no sé quién eres - dijo el peliazul.

\- ¿No me conoces? ¿Cecilia Alcott? - se identificó la rubia como si fuera una extrañeza el no saber de ella - ¿Nunca has oído de mí? ¿LA piloto que obtuvo las mejores notas en el examen de admisión? ¿La estudiante aspirante a representante de Inglaterra? - continuaría hablando pero el peliazul la detuvo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Es labor de los nobles el responder las cuestiones de la clase baja. Así que formula tu pregunta - dijo arrogantemente y con una actitud de señorita de clase alta.

\- ¿Qué es un representante? - pregunto con una mirada seria.

Acto seguido, las que pudieron escuchar eso cayeron estilo anime a excepción de Cecilia, quien quedo petrificada.

\- No puedo creerlo ¿Es que cada hombre en Japón es tan inculto como tú? Es de sentido común - dijo esta al salir del shock.

\- Y… ¿Me vas a decir que es un aspirante a representante? - volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

\- Ellos son la elite, elegida para representar a su país como pilotos IS. Con estas palabras, deberías entender lo que significa - dijo Cecilia con un brillo en los ojos y se podía jurar que había una bandera inglesa detrás de ella ondeando.

. Creo que ahora lo entiendo - dijo este.

¡Si, yo soy la elite! Es un verdadero milagro el que alguien como tu pueda estar en la misma clase que una persona como yo ¿Eres capaz de entender la realidad? - exclamaba la rubia con un montón de poses extrañas.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues que suerte… - dijo sin sorpresa ni nada Ichika, como si fuera lo más normal.

\- ¿Acaso te ríes de mí? - dijo Cecilia en tono amenazante - En primera ¿Cómo puedes entrar a la academia sin saber esto? He oído que eras el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS, por lo que esperaba mucho más de ti - decía decepcionada - Ya que soy alguien sorprendente, seré buena con una persona como tú. Si no eres capaz de entender algo, y si vienes llorando a mí, no me importaría enseñarte. Después de todo, soy lo mejor de la elite. Soy quien venció a su instructor en el examen de admisión - seguía muy arrogante pero alguien la bajo de su nube.

\- ¿Eh? Yo también derrote al instructor de mi prueba - comento Ichika sorprendiendo a la rubia - Aunque suene heroico, la verdad es que vino directo a mí, por lo que me hice a un constado y se estrelló con la pared, quedando fuera de combate - dijo como si nada de nuevo mientras se preparaba para dormir.

\- Pensé que yo era la única que venció a su instructor - dijo Cecilia muy enojada.

\- ¿No te dijeron "la única mujer"? - señalo el peliazul, poniendo a Cecilia como una furia.

\- ¡¿Así que tú también venciste a tu instructor?! - Ichika trato de calmarla, pero obtuvo el resultado opuesto - ¿Cómo puedo calmarme después de oír eso? - cada vez se acercaba más al pobre peliazul, pero afortunadamente lo salvo la campana. Aunque la rubia dijo que continuarían la conversación.

 **Después de clase:**

Con las clases finalizadas, Ichika fue a su nueva habitación.

Al entrar, vio una habitación con ducha, cocina, escritorios y ¿dos camas?

\- ¿Eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación? - pregunto una voz en la ducha, la cual era muy conocida para Ichika.

Este se alteró y buscaba la forma de esconderse.

\- Por favor, cuida de mí por estos tres años. Lamento aparecer así. Estaba usando la ducha - decía la mujer saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla, que no cubría todo su cuerpo - Mi nombre en Shinonono Houki - si, quien salió del baño secándose el pelo era la amiga de la infancia de Ichika.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados en frente del otro, con un sonrojo en sus caras.

\- ¡I-Ichika! ¡N-no mires! - dijo sonrojada Houki cubriendo su cuerpo mientras Ichika volteaba - ¿Porque estas en mi habitación? - pregunto enojada.

\- Al parecer, esta es mi habitación también - dijo Ichika - ¡espera! ¡¿Fuimos puestos en el mismo cuarto?! - señalo Ichika, alterando a Houki, quien agarro su espada de madera y trato de golpear al pobre peliazul.

Este salió de la habitación, pensando que no le pasaría nada, pero la espada de madera atravesó la puerta y lo golpeo. Para su mala o buena suerte, según se mire, las demás alumnas se reunieron en el pasillo al escuchar el escándalo que hacían. Cabe recalcar que iban en pijama, cosa que puso muy nervioso al peliazul, quien pedía desesperadamente que Houki lo dejara entrar.

\- ¿Así que eres mi compañero de cuarto? - pregunto Houki con su traje de kendo puesto.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Hombres y mujeres no pueden compartir camas después de los siete años! Es sentido común - exclamo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres así? Pero estoy de acuerdo que un hombre y una mujer de más de quince años no pueden compartir habitación - Opino Ichika.

\- ¿P-pediste ser asignado a este cuarto conmigo? - pregunto sonrojada Houki tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

\- No bromees - dijo Ichika.

Pero esa frase provoco que la ira de Houki aumente y tratara de golpear a Ichika con su espada de madera, la cual este detiene a duras penas. Llego a pensar que nadie entendería el carácter de una mujer.

\- ¿Llamas a esto broma? - dijo Houki muy enojada y con una cara aterradora.

Después de calmarse, arreglaron el tema de los baños, donde derivo en una conversación un tanto extraña:

\- Por cierto, no tienen baños privados en las habitaciones ¿cierto? - pregunto el peliazul.

\- Es correcto, los baños están al final de cada corredor - señalo Houki.

Ichika puso una pose pensativa - Como solo hay baños para mujeres, si es una emergencia… - pero fue callado por un golpe de Houki.

\- Me da vergüenza el que desarrollaras un lado pervertido mientras no estuve. ¡Supongo que tendré que darte un castigo! - dijo levantando su espada y con una expresión furiosa.

\- ¡Como si te fuera a dejar! - e Ichika agarro la otra espada de madera de la pelinegra, pero tenía una sorpresa en la punta.

Lo que tenía era un sostén de Houki.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - grito Houki agarrando desesperadamente el corpiño.

\- Houki… has empezado a usas corp… pero Ichika fue callado por un fuerte golpe de la espada de Houki.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después de desayunar, donde Houki seguía con el ceño fruncido desde lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, fueron a clases. Ahí Chifuyu anuncio la elección de un representante de la clase.

\- ¡Yo nomino a Orimura-kun! - propuso una y casi todas las demás lo apoyaron.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! - dijo Ichika sin creérselo.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra opción? Si no, entonces será elegido sin voto - dijo Chifuyu a lo que Ichika iba a protestar, pero cierta rubia lo detuvo.

\- ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Tener como representante de la clase a un hombre no es más que una deshonra! ¡No puedo aceptar eso por un año entero! ¡Ya de por sí, el vivir en un país con tan deplorable nivel de cultura como este es un dolor insoportable para mí! - gritaba enojada Cecilia.

\- Inglaterra tiene muy pocas cosas de las que pueda sentirse orgullosa. Cuantas veces han ganado el premio a peor plato del año - contraataco Ichika muy serio.

\- ¡Tenemos platos exquisitos, muchos de hecho! ¿Estas insultando a mi país? - exclamo más furiosa Cecilia

Ambos se miraban seriamente mientras Chifuyu tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Batámonos a duelo! - propuso Cecilia.

\- Acepto. Es mejor arreglar esto peleando que hablando- contesto Ichika.

\- Si pierdes a propósito te hare mu esclavo personal - decía muy enojada la rubia.

\- ¿Cuántas ventajas quieres? - pregunto el peliazul, más sabia que ella tenía un muy amplio conocimiento sobre los IS, pero su orgullo lo llevo a preguntar eso. Toda la clase comenzó a reír ante la pregunta.

\- Los hombres solían ser más fuertes que las mujeres, pero eso cambio al inventarse los IS. Dijo una de las estudiantes.

\- Dicen que si las mujeres y los hombres decidieran pelear, la guerra no duraría ni tres días - dijo otra.

Ichika solo suspiro derrotado, ya que lo que decían era verdad, pero su orgullo y una vocerita en su cabeza le decían que no mostrara debilidad.

\- De todas formas, soy yo quien quería darte algunas ventajas. No sabía que los hombres japoneses tuvieran sentido del humor - pero eso puso furioso a Ichika, ya que daño su orgullo.

\- No hay necesidad de ninguna ventaja - decía Ichika sin retroceder a su palabra.

\- que así sea. El combate será el próximo lunes. Será en el tercer estadio. Orimura y Alcott, asegúrense de presentarse - nuncio Chifuyu con ganas de ver de lo que era capaz su hermanito.

 **Lunes:**

Durante esa semana, a Ichika lo golpeo la cruda realidad… no tenía un IS. A diferencia de Cecilia, que contaba con un IS hecho por su país, Ichika no tenía ninguno. Afortunadamente eso se arregló cuando cierta persona lo llamo y le dijo que enviaría algo para ayudarlo con el duelo.

Durante esa semana, Houki lo ayudo a prepararse, entrenándolo hasta el cansancio. Ella no lo admitiría, pero le gusto ayudar a Ichika y pasar tiempo a solas con él. El problema era que no le enseñaba sobre los IS, sino que lo entrenaba en kendo.

Ya había llegado el día, e Ichika estaba en el hangar, esperando a esa persona que traía su IS.

\- ¿Seguro que vendrá? - pregunto desconfiada Houki ya que esa persona se había tardado mucho y el duelo estaba por comenzar.

\- Él dijo que estaba por llegar - contesto Ichika.

Houki iba a recriminarle sobre la identidad de esa persona, ya que solo el mismo Ichika lo conocía, pero alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Ichika! - grito un hombre.

\- ¡Samuel-otousan! - grito Ichika saludando al "hombre"

Houki, junto a todas las mujeres que estaban en el hangar, quedaron sorprendidas y con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver quien le traía a Ichika su IS: el directo de la U.A.C., y otras compañías, Samuel Hayden.

Él era… un robot de unos tres metros de alto, delgado, sin boca ni ojos y solo una luz en el centro de la "cara" que sirve para ver y hablar.

Anteriormente era humano, pero una enfermedad mortal lo impulso a transferir su cerebro, o lo que no fue afectado por el tumor cerebral que le diagnosticaron, por medio de la recién descubierta transferencia cibernética y la energía Argent a este cuerpo robótico. Su personalidad no cambio nada y sus recuerdos permanecían intactos, aunque su velocidad de razonamiento aumento exponencialmente, y fue con ese cuerpo que consiguió salir del llamado "Infierno en Marte" aunque muchos se preguntaban como ya que el cuerpo no estaba diseñado para pelear.

La razón por la que le dice "otousan" es porque los padres de Ichika murieron cuando el tenia no más de 4 años, y Samuel se hiso cargo de Ichika y Chifuyu desde entonces… aunque no podía pasar mucho tiempo en casa debido a su trabajo.

Cabe señalar que tiene más de 130 años.

\- ¡S-S-Samuel H-H-Hayden! - grito sorprendida Houki.

\- Oh, pero si es la pequeña Houki… mira lo que has crecido, ahora eres toda una señorita. Bien hecho, Ichika - dijo Samuel levantándole un pulgar a Ichika, sonrojando a ambos jóvenes.

\- S-Samuel-otousan, ¿de casualidad lo trajiste? - pregunto esperanzado Ichika de tener un IS.

\- Claro, aquí esta - dijo señalando una sábana que cubría algo que estaba detrás de él y que curiosamente no la habían visto antes.

Samuel retiro la sabana, pero lo que revelo dejo a todos sorprendidos, extrañados e incrédulos.

\- E-E-Eso no es un IS - señalo Houki a lo que había debajo de la sabana.

\- Esto es mucho mejor que un IS - dijo Samuel y si tuviera cara, de seguro tendría una sonrisa.

 **Estadio:**

Cecilia flotaba sobre el estadio donde lucharía contra Ichika.

Su IS es un exoesqueleto de color azul, que le cubría las piernas y los brazos. También tenía unos dispositivos casi tan grandes como ella con su IS.

El estadio estaba lleno de alumnas que querían ver de lo que era capaz Orimura Ichika.

En la cabina, estaban Yamada monitoreando el duelo y Chifuyu, quien haría de árbitro. En eso alguien entro a la cabina.

\- Hola Chifuyu - saludo Samuel de manera familiar sorprendiendo a Yamada y a los que estaban en la cabina. Junto a él venia Houki.

\- Samuel Hayden - dijo Chifuyu de manera cortes… ganándose, para sorpresa de todos, un golpe de Samuel.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que me digas "Samuel-otousan" como Ichika - recrimino Samuel mientras Chifuyu se sobaba donde la golpeo.

\- Esta bien, S-Samuel-otousan - se podría jurar que Samuel tenía una sonrisa.

\- Bien, está todo listo - dijo Samuel pasando a ver el duelo.

\- ¿Le entregaste a Ichika su IS?… escuche que le darían uno basado en el mío - dijo Chifuyu mirando un brazalete blanco un su antebrazo.

\- Esa era idea de Tabane… pero yo tenía una mejor - dijo Samuel generando dudas.

Devuelta a la arena, Cecilia seguía esperando que Ichika apareciera.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar pasos, como si alguien corriera, viniendo del hangar.

Alguien salto desde el puente de despegue y cayo de pie en la arena. Cecilia y los demás se fijaron en el extraño.

Era un exoesqueleto de cuerpo completo, de color verde, plateado y marrón en algunas partes, con un casco incluido. Parecía un traje espacial. Tenía un extraño y pequeño símbolo en el casco.

\- Vamos a empezar - la voz que vino del traje era de Ichika, para la sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Ponte tu IS - exclamo Cecilia.

\- No tengo. Esto es lo que me dieron - dijo Ichika.

\- Bueno, si tan humillante quieres que sea la derrota, ¡que así sea! - grito Cecilia sacando un gran rifle de francotirador, el cual disparo un láser que dio de lleno con Ichika.

Todas veían decepcionadas el como Ichika perdió tan rápido y fácilmente. Pero Samuel era el único que sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Eso fue muy fa… ¡! - para sorpresa de Cecilia y la demás, Ichika seguía en el mismo lugar, sin indicios de que se movió.

Para sorpresa de Cecilia, su computadora analizo la armadura de Ichika, encontrándose con que el escudo de Ichika no bajo nada.

Mientras que con Ichika, este veía en su visor una barra azul que indicaba la energía de su escudo y otra verde más delgada que indicaba su escudo secundario. El que bajo fue el escudo secundario.

\- ¡Toma esto! - Cecilia separo los dispositivos, que resultaban ser drones que operaba con la mente.

Los drones comenzaron a disparar a Ichika desde todos sus ángulos. Este los esquivaba como podía, pero el colmo es que no sabía cómo defenderse.

\- Mierda, ¿Cómo uso las armas? - pregunto a nadie en específico pero consiguió que alguien le contestara.

\- [Buenos días, Orimura Ichika] - dijo alguien que sonaba como un hombre algo mayor, amigable y coloquial.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el peliazul.

\- [Mi nombre es VEGA… soy la inteligencia artificial del Traje de Pretor] - se presentó VEGA.

\- ¿Y qué significa VEGA? - pregunto este.

\- [Para ser sincero… ni yo lo sé. Parece que está en problemas] - dijo la inteligencia artificial.

\- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta - dijo sarcásticamente el peliazul mientras esquivaba más disparos.

\- [Le recomiendo que use un arma]

\- Lo haría si supiera como usarlas - dijo Ichika.

\- [Usted solo diga el arma que necesita y la activare] - dijo VEGA alegrando a Ichika - [En una situación como esta, le recomiendo usar el Fusil Gauss]

\- ¿Fusil Gauss? - pregunto intrigado.

\- [Es un cañón que utiliza una cámara magnética para lanzar piezas pequeñas de metal, similares a flechas, a una alta velocidad y precisión] - explico.

\- Entonces pásame esa - pidió Ichika.

\- [Entonces dígame el accesorio que usara] - esto volvió a generar duda en el peliazul - [Los accesorios son dispositivos extras que se agrega a un arma, en el caso del Fusil Gauss están el Perno de Precisión, el cual es una mira que permite mayor puntería a largo alcance, y el Modo de Asedio, el cual agrega un ionizador de gas argón y un sello de vacío a la cámara de lanzamiento, esto provoca que el disparo sea más poderoso al fusionarse con el plasma… para este duelo recomiendo usar el Perno de Precisión] - volvió a explicar VEGA.

Unos pequeños compartimientos se abrieron en los brazos de Ichika, de los cuales se materializo el Fusil Gauss, el cual era un gran cañón.

Ichika apunto a Cecilia con el arma, y aprovechando la mira de precisión le propino un head shoot.

Cecilia estaba asombrada, ya que el disparo no lo vio venir y le bajo 10% de energía a su escudo.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dispararme!? - grito Cecilia disparando varios misiles.

Ichika los esquivaba como podía o si iban rectos les disparaba con el Fusil Gauss. Los drones de Cecilia todavía seguían disparándole, por lo que les disparo a tres.

La velocidad del disparo era tal que Cecilia no podía reaccionar antes de que sea tarde.

\- Quiero probar algo… VEGA, me pasarías el Modo de Asedio - pidió Ichika.

\- [Claro] - y de los compartimientos, salió los accesorios y desaparecieron los del Perno de Precisión.

Ichika puso el sello de vacío en el arma y volvió a apuntar a Cecilia.

\- [Le recomiendo no moverse para que cargue más rápido] - dijo VEGA.

Cecilia disparo más misiles y mando al resto de sus drones, directo a Ichika.

Cuando estaban a medio camino, el arma de Ichika dejo de cargar.

\- ¡Vamos! - grito para que un poderoso disparo laser saliera del Fusil.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque atravesó uno de los misiles, generando una explosión que destruyo el resto. El disparo dio contra Cecilia, que se alarmo al ver su escudo bajar un 50%.

\- _Esa arma no es normal_ \- pensó alarmada.

Los drones que quedaban empezaban a disparar, mientras Ichika esquivaba casi todos los disparos pero algunos le daban, aunque no bajaban mucho su defensa.

Con un potente salto, llego a uno de los drones y lo atravesó con su puño, sorprendiendo a todos por la fuerza que otorga esa armadura.

\- ¿Algún arma que recomendar? - pregunto Ichika al aterrizar.

\- [Hay muchas para escoger… pero yo recomendaría el Lanzacohetes con el Bloque Ráfaga, que dispara tres misiles seguidos] - aconsejo VEGA.

\- Gracias - dijo Ichika cuando el Fusil Gauss desapareció y en su lugar un lanzacohetes verde apareció.

Este apunto a Cecilia, activo la modificación y apretó el gatillo, disparando tres cohetes seguidos.

Cecilia apunto al primer misil con su rifle y disparo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Provocando que explote y en una reacción en cadena los otros dos explotaron, generando una gran nube de humo.

Al despejarse, Cecilia vio a Ichika apuntándole con el Lanzacohetes, por lo que le apunto con el rifle y más veloz que él, le dio un tiro directo a la cabeza.

Cecilia pensó que con eso ganaría, pero se sorprendió cuando vio el disparo atravesar a Ichika. Muy tarde, su alarma sonó indicando tres misiles que iban a impactarla en su lado derecho.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

De la nube de humo que se generó, se veía a Cecilia caer en picada ya que la explosión daño sus sistemas.

Apenas logro aterrizar, busco con la mirada a Ichika, lo cual le pareció extraño el no verlo. En eso vio una sombra arriba de ella, por lo que al mirar arriba se sorprendió.

Se veía a Ichika con su puño listo para liberarlo e impactar en el escudo de Cecilia. La rubia vio la energía de su escudo y vio que todavía le quedaba un 5%, y pensó que no podría tener tanta fuerza… que equivocada que estaba.

Cuando Ichika golpeo el escudo de Cecilia, la energía llego a cero, para sorpresa de Ichika y Cecilia.

\- _"Ganador: Orimura Ichika"_ \- anuncio Yamada mientras el estadio era llenado por los gritos de las alumnas. Houki suspiro aliviada y Chifuyu veía a su hermano menor con una sonrisa, mientras que Samuel no podía evitar compararlo con cierta persona.

Cecilia seguía en shock… ella había perdido contra un clase baja, no podía creerlo. En eso nota como alguien le extiende una mano.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Ichika, ya sin su casco, que la miraban.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunto este.

Ella tomo la mano de Ichika, mientras un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

\- _Es diferente a el_ \- pensó la rubia recordando a cierto hombre.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después del duelo, Samuel se presentó como el nuevo director de la Academia IS, para sorpresa de todos y principalmente de Chifuyu e Ichika.

La forma cerrada o desactivada de su Traje Pretor resulto ser un protector de antebrazo del traje.

Actualmente, Ichika se encuentra en el salón de clase durante el receso, viendo como Houki peleaba con Cecilia sobre quien le enseñaría a Ichika.

Desde el duelo, Cecilia cambio completamente con Ichika. Antes actuaba como una típica chica de clase alta pero ahora es muy devota a Ichika, aunque este no sabe el por qué.

Lo que ninguno sabe, es que en la entrada de la academia había una chica de cabello castaño atado con dos coletas.

\- Así que aquí es… Solo espérame Ichika - dijo la chica antes de entrar.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, una castaña de coletas y pasa a su IS, y una rubia pelo corto y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra una chica peliplateada que gira su rostro, mostrando heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen la peliplateada y la rubia con sus IS disparando, cambiando a la castaña de coletas y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo de esta serie. Díganme en las reviews que les pareció.**

 **Sin más, esperen el próximo capítulo de El Dragón Emperador del Fin y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como prometí, aquí tienen el capítulo 2 de IS: Inferno, y sin más las reviews:**

 **Guest 1: Unfortunately I do not have the necessary knowledge of English for that.**

 **Guest 2: That will be explained later**

 **Phantom: muchas gracias.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: cuando llegue el momento será más rudo… y sanguinario.**

 **Lux01: no te das una idea.**

 **Hunter2000: va a ser harem y su actitud… dejare que veas.**

 **TheDevilZero: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Sin más, empecemos:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: la segunda amiga de la infancia y llegan los problemas._

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Se puede ver a toda la clase de Ichika junto a sus senseis y Samuel. Lo curioso es que los alumnos, incluido Ichika, usaban un extraño traje ajustado de color azul oscuro, aunque el de Cecilia era celeste.

\- Antes de comenzar ¿Alguna pregunta? - pregunto Yamada y solo Ichika levanto la mano - Si, Orimura-kun

\- ¿Por qué tengo que usar este traje? - pregunto Ichika señalando su traje.

\- Es un traje especial para pilotos de IS, ya que permite una mejor movilidad - contesto la peliverde, a lo que Ichika solo suspiro pesadamente.

\- Muy bien, hoy practicaremos algunas maniobras básicas de los IS - dijo Chifuyu - Orimura, Alcott, activen sus trajes - ordeno a los dos estudiantes.

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron ambos mientras una luz los cubría.

Unos segundos después, Ichika y Cecilia ya tenían puestos sus trajes.

\- Bien - dijo Orimura-sensei para activar su IS.

A todos los cegó una luz, para después revelar a Chifuyu usando un IS blanco con algunos detalles en azul y otros en dorado.

\- Ahora, hagan como se les enseño y despeguen - ordeno la Orimura mayos.

Ella y Cecilia despegaron velozmente, quedando a varios cientos de metros en el aire. Las alumnas veían con admiración el como volaban.

\- ¡Orimura! - grito al ver que Ichika no había despegado - ¡Vamos, debería de ser fácil si leíste el libro!

\- ¡E-es que…! - Ichika por alguna razón estaba nervioso - ¡Esta armadura no tiene función de vuelo! - grito el peliazul.

Eso provoco que las alumnas en tierra y Yamada se cayeran estilo anime.

Chifuyu y Cecilia casi caen al suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - la pelinegra mayor no se lo podía creer. Cecilia se deprimió ya que quería enseñarle a Ichika a volar apropiadamente

\- Sabía que algo se me olvidaba - decía Samuel con una mano en su cara - Ichika, después pásame el Traje Pretor para equiparle unos propulsores.

\- Bueno, tu quédate ahí y nosotras hacemos la demostración - dijo Chifuyu masajeándose la cien.

Ichika solo asintió, aunque algo molesto.

Durante un rato, Chifuyu y Cecilia volaron por el cielo, haciendo varias maniobras.

\- Esta bien, ahora bajemos en picada y después nos detenemos completamente - Ordeno Chifuyu de nuevo.

La pelinegra bajo en picada y a unos metros del suelo, uso los propulsores para frenar con elegancia.

La rubia hiso lo mismo, pero se distrajo cuando vio a Ichika charlando con unas compañeras, Yamada incluida.

Se enojó, y eso provoco que no pudiera frenar a tiempo, estrellándose con el suelo.

BOOOOOOOM

Preocupados, Ichika y Yamada corren al cráter que provoco Cecilia. Atrás de ellos, iban caminando Houki y Chifuyu.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Ichika.

Al despejarse el humo, se veía a Cecilia tirada en el suelo, afortunadamente sin un rasguño.

\- E-eso dolió - dijo Cecilia.

Los que fueron suspiraron de alivio, mientas que Chifuyu y Houki le daban una mirada de reproche.

\- Idiota ¿Quieres abrir un agujero en el suelo? - pregunto con sarcasmo Chifuyu.

Ichika bajo a ayudarla.

El la ayudo a levantarse, pero Houki pudo ver un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

\- Ichika-san ¿Podrías llevarme a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien - pidió Cecilia fingiendo que le dolía el estómago.

\- ¡¿I-Ichika-san?! - preguntó desconcertado el peliazul.

\- Déjala, no hay forma que se haya lastimado usando el IS - quien hablo era Houki, quien apareció al lado de ellos.

\- Ara ara, Shinonono-san, es natural prevenir que lamentar - contrataco Cecilia quien misteriosamente estaba mejor que antes.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de una bruja mentirosa - volvió a hablar Houki, mirando a la rubia con enojo.

\- Es mejor ser eso que siempre un demonio - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, para después cambiarla a una mueca de enojo y mirar directamente a Houki.

\- _¿Por qué ellas dos se llevan tan mal?_ \- pensó Ichika.

- _Ichika, sí que eres un suertudo_ \- pensó Samuel al ver a sus posibles nueras, aunque en el fondo sabía que la única forma de que Chifuyu las aceptara era que la vencieran. Aun se preguntaba el por qué de tal requisito.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, una castaña de coletas y pasa a su IS, y una rubia pelo corto y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra una chica peliplateada que gira su rostro, mostrando heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen la peliplateada y la rubia con sus IS disparando, cambiando a la castaña de coletas y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

 **En la noche:**

\- ¡Felicidades al nuevo representante de la clase! - gritaron las alumnas de la clase 1-1 lanzando papel picado a Ichika.

\- G-gracias - dijo Ichika con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Eres muy popular, Ichika - dijo severamente Houki bebiendo una gaseosa.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? - pregunto Ichika pero Houki volteo su cara, ignorándolo. El chico solo pudo suspirar.

Pero el flash de una cámara alerto a ambos.

\- Hola, soy del Club de Prensa - dijo una castaña-rojiza de ojos azules y con lentes - Quisiera una foto de Orimura-kun con Alcott-san.

\- ¿S-solo los dos solos? - pregunto feliz y algo sonrojada la rubia, a lo que la chica asintió.

 **-** Una foto de ustedes dos dándose la mano estaría bien - propuso la fotógrafa.

\- ¿En serio? Me darás una copia ¿verdad? - pregunto muy feliz Cecilia.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo igual de feliz la castaña.

Cecilia e Ichika se pararon y se dieron la mano, aunque Cecilia estaba muy pegada y sujetaba la mano de Ichika con sus dos manos.

\- ¡Sonrían! - dijo la chica para sacar la foto.

Peor esta no tenía solo a Ichika y Cecilia, sino también a varias compañeras más, principalmente Houki que se puso en medio de ambos.

\- ¡¿Por qué están todas en ella?! - grito enojada Cecilia haciendo un puchero.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos - dijo una.

\- No podemos dejar que estés sola - se excusó otra.

Ichika solo tenía una sonrisa y reía de forma nerviosa, Houki estaba calmada y Cecilia tenía un leve puchero.

 **Habitación de Ichika:**

Este estaba acostado en la cama, mientras Houki se cambiaba de ropa… claro usando un gran tapador.

Ichika hacia un repaso de las armas que tenía, según le informo VEGA.

Pistola: Un arma de mano de energía dirigida, que es el arma más débil en su arsenal y tiene munición ilimitada.

Escopeta de Combate: Un arma de corta distancia que dispara de forma relativamente lenta. También cuenta con un accesorio adicional que dispara 3 cartuchos en rápida sucesión y otro que dispara munición explosiva.

Súper Escopeta: Una versión más potente de la escopeta, que requiere una recarga después de cada disparo.

Fusil Gauss, el cual ya abemos la explicación.

Fusil de Plasma: Un arma automática que dispara una corriente de energía azul concentrada. Tiene dos accesorios: uno que concentra el calor producto de disparar para liberarlo en un pequeño estallido, y otro que dispara una pequeña bomba electromagnética que aturde al enemigo.

Fusil de Asalto - Un arma automática que cuenta con una extensión que la convierte en semi-automática. También cuenta con un modo disparo alternativo de 'mini-cohetes', y una mira de francotirador.

Cañón de cadena Delta-12 o Ametralladora Gatling - Un arma con un muy rápido ritmo de fuego, pero que tiene una ligera demora antes de comenzar a disparar. Sus accesorios son un rotador que permite disparar antes que los cañones alcancen la velocidad completa, y otro que lo transforma en una torreta móvil.

Lanzacohetes - Una de las armas con la tasa de fuego más lenta, dispara cohetes para causar daños masivos a quienes impacta y también causa daño por explosión. Tiene de accesorios uno que permite un triple disparo consecutivo y otro que detona los misiles a distancia.

También tiene un creador de hologramas y granadas comunes.

Según VEGA, hay dos armas que están bloqueadas por alguna razón.

El tapador se corrió, revelando a Houki con su pelo suelto vistiendo un kimono rosa.

\- ¿Esa banda es nueva? - preguntó Ichika después de admirar el atuendo de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Lo notaste muy rápido - dijo Houki desviando levemente la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. Te ve todos los días - dijo Ichika.

\- Ya veo. Así que me miras todos los días - dijo Houki, casi pensando que se podía malinterpretar - Bueno, a dormir.

Dicho eso, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y durmieron.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En el salón de Ichika, cierto rumor se expandía.

\- ¿Se enteraron de que la representante de la Case 2 cambio? - dijo una chica en un grupo donde se encontraban Ichika y Cecilia.

\- Si, una estudiante de intercambio es la nueva representante - dijo otra.

\- Dijeron que venía de China - informo otra.

\- ¿Podría ser que ella supo de mi existencia y decidió transferirse? - dijo de manera arrogante Cecilia, olvidando el hecho que un novato la venció.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona será? ¿Sera fuerte? - pregunto al aire Ichika.

\- Bueno, solo la clas tiene IS personales, así que no hay problema - dijo una chica atrás de Ichika.

\- Esa información está obsoleta - se escuchó una voz desconocida, por lo que todos posaron su vista en la puerta, donde había una chica.

Era una chica de cabello castaño largo, atado con dos coletas con moños amarillos, con dos largos mechones cayendo por los costados de su cara, con ojos verdes. Traía puesto el uniforme de la Academia IS, solo que dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

\- La Clase 2 también tiene una piloto con IS personal. No ganaran tan fácil. - afirmo la chica.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Eres Rin? - pregunto sorprendido Ichika levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¡Es correcto, soy la candidata a representante de China, Fang Rin! - se presentó la ahora identificada como Rin - ¡Lo que significa, que he venido a declarar la guerra! - señalo al salón en general y había determinación en sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Está siendo muy amistosa con Ichika-san - dijo Cecilia algo molesta.

\- Rin - Ichika nombro a la chica - ¿Por qué tratas de verte genial? ¡No te conviene! - dijo riéndose un poco.

La castaña, obviamente se enojó por eso.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - peor en ese instante, cierta hermana mayor le golpeó la cabeza. La castaña se giró - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - pero el ver quien la golpeo la asusto.

\- El periodo de descanso ya termino - dijo Chifuyu.

\- C-Chifuyu-san - se notaba algo de miedo en la voz de Rin.

\- Llámame Orimura-sensei. Vuelve a tu clase, eres una molestia - ordeno la Orimura mayor entrando al salón.

\- L-lo siento. ¡Volveré mas tarde! ¡No huyas Ichika! - dijo Rin antes de irse.

 **Después de clases:**

Podemos ver a Ichika y a Rin en la cafetería… junto a casi todo la Clase 1-1.

\- Me sorprendí al enterarme de que tú eras la estudiante transferida de la Clase 2 - comento Ichika - Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras informado de antemano.

\- Si lo hubiera hecho, habría arruinado nuestro genial reencuentro - dijo Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a Chifuyu-nee? - pregunto Ichika algo nervioso.

\- E-eso no es cierto, es solo que no puedo llevarme bien con ella - dijo Rin apenada, mientras retiraba su almuerzo.

\- Sigues con el ramen, como siempre. Ha pasado un año, ¿no es así? ¿Has estado bien? - pregunto Ichika.

\- P-pues sí. Hablando de so, ¿no debiste estar lesionado o enfermo un tiempo? - dijo Rin tsudere.

\- ¿Qué clase de deseo es ese? - preguntó Ichika retirando su almuerzo y yéndose con Rin.

Mientras las demás los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Rin e Ichika se sentaron en una mesa, mientras que las demás se sentaron al lado, pendientes de lo que decían.

\- Y ¿Cuándo te volviste candidata a representante? - expuso su duda Ichika dejando de comer.

\- Yo estaba incluso más sorprendida cuando te vi en las noticias - dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

\- Yo tampoco hubiese imaginado que terminaría en un lugar como este - agrego Ichika.

\- Oí que operaste un IS durante el examen de admisión, e incluso venciste a una candidata a representante, pero ¿Cómo sucedió? - pregunto curiosa Rin.

\- Ni yo lo se… - Ichika le relato el cómo se confundió de camino y termino en el lugar de pruebas, donde acciono el IS - Luego de eso, pasaron varias cosas y termine aquí - finalizo Ichika.

\- Esa es una extraña historia - opino la castaña.

En ese momento, Houki y Cecilia no soportaron más y se levantaron… solo para ir a la mesa de Ichika y Rin.

\- Ichika, creo que nos debes una explicación - dijo Houki enojada golpeando la mesa.

\- Eso es cierto, Ichika-san - agrego Cecilia igual de enojada y golpeando la mesa - Acaso tu… ¿e-e-estas saliendo con esta persona? - un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- N-n-n-n-n-no, en realidad somos… - decía Rin avergonzada.

\- Es cierto, solo somos amigos de la infancia - aclaro Ichika, pero eso molesto a Rin - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada - dijo Rin dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Amigos de la infancia? - pregunto Houki.

\- Es cierto. Ella llego cuando te marchaste. Shinonono Houki, ¿no te había hablado de ella antes? Es mi primera amiga de la infancia, y tú eres mi segunda amiga de la infancia - explico y presento el peliazul.

\- La primera… - susurro feliz Houki y con un pequeño rubor.

\- oh…ya veo. Un placer conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien - exclamo Rin con, por alguna razón, una mirada desafiante.

\- Sip, yo también - Houki le daba la misma mirada.

Pero Cecilia no soporto que la ignores, por lo que tosió para llamar la atención.

\- ¡No se olviden de que también estoy aquí! ¡Soy Cecilia Alcott, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra! - después Cecilia comenzó a hablar sobre la batalla que tuvo con Ichika, pero Rin la ignoro olímpicamente.

\- Escuche que tú eras el representante de la Clase 1 - exclamo la castaña - Si no te parece mal, ¿podría ver cómo entrenan? Para pilotear un IS - pregunto Rin.

\- Eso sería de gran ayuda, creo - dijo Ichika recordando que no tiene un IS como la gente.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿Me están escuchando?! - grito enojada Cecilia encarando a Rin.

\- Lo lamento, no estoy interesada en ti - dijo Rin.

\- ¡Enseñarle a Ichika es mi trabajo! - dijo Houki.

\- ¿Estas en la clase 2, no? ¡No recibiremos ayuda del enemigo! - apoyo Cecilia.

\- Si no te importa, estaba hablando con Ichika - expuso Rin con una sonrisa desafiante - ¿Pueden las personas que no estén involucradas retirarse?

\- Lo mismo va para ti. Después de todo, saliste de la nada. ¡Que imprudente de tu parte! - exclamo la rubia.

\- No salí de la nada, he pasado más tiempo con Ichika que tu - expuso Rin triunfante.

\- Si es así, yo conozco a Ichika desde mucho antes que tú. En cuanto a nuestra relación, lo he invitado a comer muchas veces a mi casa - contrataco Houki.

\- en ese caso, yo también cuento - dijo Rin para la sorpresa de las otras dos - Ichika también solía venir a mi casa a comer. Es decir, desde la escuela primaria.

\- ¡Ichika, ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?! - pregunto Houki encarando a Ichika esta vez.

\- Yo iba a menudo a un restáurate chino que tenía la familia de Rin - explico Ichika intrigado por la actitud de la rubia y la morena.

\- Oh, es solo un restaurante - dijeron ambas aliviadas, provocando que Rin tuviera una expresión de molestia.

\- Por cierto, ¿le va bien a tu padre? - pregunto Ichika.

\- Parece que si - dijo Rin para curiosidad de Ichika.

Pero en eso sonó la campana.

\- Bueno Ichika, después de clase, me asegurare de ir a verte cuando estés a punto de empezar tu entrenamiento - dijo Rin levantando su comida y yéndose.

\- Entonces nos vemos. Samuel-otousan estará feliz de verte - dijo Ichika con una sonrisa tensando a Rin.

\- ¡¿S-S-Samuel está aquí?! - pregunto nerviosa recibiendo un asentamiento de Ichika.

Después de eso, se fue.

 **Tarde, campo de entrenamiento:**

\- Shinonono-san, ¿Qué rayos haces? - pregunto Cecilia con su traje puesto.

Houki traía puesto un IS con estilo samurái, un IS de producción en masa a diferencia de el de Cecilia.

\- Tengo permiso para usar la máquina de entrenamiento - contesto la pelinegra - A partir de hoy participare usando esto - dijo mientras probaba su IS.

\- Uchigane… un IS de producción en masa de Japón. Nunca habría imaginado que obtendrías tan fácilmente permiso para utilizarlo - exclamo la rubia.

Houki materializo una espada y se puso en pose de kendo - Bueno, entonces, Ichika. Vamos a comenzar.

\- S-si - contesto este poniéndose en posición de combate, preparado para probar los nuevos propulsores de su armadura.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡La que debería estar entrenando a Ichika-san debería ser yo! - grito Cecilia activando su IS.

\- Ahora, Ichika, comencemos - dijo Houki lista.

\- Ichika-san, yo seré tu oponente - dijo Cecilia igual de lista

\- Uh oh - dijo Ichika muy nervioso, ya que tendría que enfrentar a dos oponentes a la vez.

\- [Buena suerte] - dijo VEGA.

 **Horas después:**

Ichika estaba completamente agotado y respiraba agitado tirado en el suelo. Si bien pudo vencer a Cecilia antes, el hecho de que sean dos ahora no era nada fácil.

En frente, estaban Houki y Cecilia, iguales de agotadas pero de pie. Debían reconocer que Ichika puede dar pelea.

\- D-digamos… que es… todo… por hoy - dijo Cecilia.

\- Esto… es lo que… pasa cuando… no entrenas… el tiempo… necesario - dijo Houki viendo al agotado peliazul.

\- Ustedes… están… igual… además… eran dos… contra uno - se excusó Ichika.

\- Ichikas-san, nos vemos - dijo Cecilia despidiéndose.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que volver a nuestros dormitorios - dijo Houki.

\- Regresa sin mí - dijo Ichika - Aun no puedo moverme.

\- Creo que no tiene remedio. Usare la ducha primero - y dicho eso, Houki se marchó.

Después de un rato, Ichika fue a los vestidores.

\- ¿Esto seguirá siendo así hasta el Torneo Inter-Escolar? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Buen trabajo Ichika. Una bebida deportiva estará bien, ¿cierto? - quien hablo era Rin, que se acercaba con una bebida y una toalla.

Esta ofreció la toalla a Ichika, quien gustoso acepto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estuviste esperándome todo el tiempo? - pregunto divertido Ichika.

\- Más o menos - contesto esta.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en ese momento.

\- Al fin estamos solos - dijo Rin rompiendo ese silencio - Ichika ¿te sentiste solo cuando me fui? - pregunto la castaña.

\- Bueno, perder a tus amigos hace que uno se sienta algo solitario - contesto el peliazul, pero esa respuesta no era la que la castaña esperaba.

\- No era eso, pensé que como amigos de la infancia, al reencontrarnos deberíamos tener un montón de cosas que charlar - Dijo esta.

\- Oh cierto, me olvidaba de algo importante - es sorprendió a Rin - ¿Le dijiste a nuestros amigos de la escuela media que regresarías? Ellos se pondrán muy felices - pero eso solo provoco que la cabeza de Rin cayera en señal de decepción.

\- ¡No es eso! Es que, veras…

\- Lo siento. Tengo alfo de frio, así que volveré a mi cuarto - dijo Ichika levantándose - Houki de seguro termino de bañarse - eso intrigo a la castaña.

\- ¿Bañarse? - se paró y encaro a Ichika - Con Houki, ¿te refieres a esa chica de antes? ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica? - interrogo al peliazul.

\- ¿Qué cómo es, dices? Ella es mi primera amiga de la infancia y tú eres mi segunda amiga de la infancia - contesto este señalándola.

\- ¿Q-que es lo que tiene en común una amiga de la infancia y una ducha? - pregunto algo enojada y sonrojada.

\- Estoy compartiendo cuarto con ella - dijo Ichika como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Me dijeron que no podían preparar un cuarto solo para mí. Es por eso que… - explicaba Ichika pero Rin lo detuvo.

\- ¿Eso significa que comen y duermen juntos? - pregunto algo enojada.

\- Algo así, pero estoy feliz de que fuera ella - decía Ichika - Si fuera una completa extraña, me pondría nervioso y no podría dormir - aclaro.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que está bien si se trata de una amiga de la infancia? - Rin bajo la cabeza y tenía una mirada triste.

\- ¿Eh? - Ichika no había entendido. Peor se puso cuando Rin levanto la mirada y lo encaro.

 **Unos minutos después:**

\- Pues por eso, intercambiemos cuartos - decía Rin en el cuarto de Ichika y Houki juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

\- ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué debería?! - exclamo Houki molesta.

\- Bueno, Shinonono-san. No quieres estar en el mismo cuarto que un hombre, ¿cierto? - cuestiono Rin sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Nunca dije que me disgustaba la situación actual - aclaro la pelinegra - Además, esto es problema entre Ichika y yo

\- Esta bien… después de todo, to también soy su amiga de la infancia - dijo Rin.

\- De todas formas, no cambiare de cuarto - dijo con convicción.

\- Por cierto Ichika, ¿aun recuerdas la promesa? - Rin jugo su última carta - Cuando estábamos en la escuela media.

\- ¡No me ignores! - grito Houki agarrando su espada de madera.

Ichika trato de evitar que Houki atacara a Rin, pero…

La espada fue detenida por Rin, quien creo un brazo mecánico, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

\- Un despliegue parcial de IS… ¡Vaya velocidad! - Ichika estaba muy sorprendido

\- Eso hubiera significado un gran daño de haber estado sin una armadura - aclaró Rin mientras Houki retiraba la espada humillada - De todas formas, no es que me importe.

En eso, Ichika recuerda la promesa que hiso con Rin.

\- Rin, de casualidad la promesa que mencionaste… era que si mejorabas día a día en la cocina, me… - Rin veía feliz como Ichika recordaba su valiosa promesa - cocinarías un puerco agridulce - pero eso solo decepcionó a Rin.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo con una cara indescifrable.

\- Si, la promesa era que cocinarías cerdo todos los días. Estoy agradecido, ya que ahora estoy por mi cuenta - decía Ichika pero se detuvo… por una cachetada de Rin.

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! - exclamo esta furiosa - ¡Los chicos que olvidan las promesas hechas con una mujer no pueden considerarse hombres! ¡Ojala un perro te muerda y mueras!

\- ¿Por qué estas enojada? Recuerdo la promesa exactamente como la dijiste - dijo indignado Ichika.

\- ¡No recuerdas el significado! - dijo Rin más enojada.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese significado? - pregunto este.

\- ¡No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo! - grito esta - Hagamos esto, en el Torneo Inter-Escolar, el ganador hará una petición que el perdedor tiene que cumplir - propuso Rin.

\- Esta bien. Si gano, me dirás el significado - exclamo Ichika.

Después de eso, Rin se marchó hecha una furia.

\- Ichika - lo llamo Houki - Ojalá que un caballo te patee y mueras - exclamo esta quien entendió el significado.

El pobre Ichika se quedó con cara de no entender nada - VEGA, ¿tú sabes el significado? - pregunto a su última esperanza.

\- [Ni idea] - contesto la IA, aunque se hacía una idea.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El duelo entre Ichika y Rin no tendría que esperar, ya que combatirían en la primera ronda.

Rin estaba en el estadio, lleno de alumnos y otras personas influyentes.

La castaña usaba in IS morado con negro, con dos cañones en los hombros.

\- No puedo creer que me enfrentare a rin en la primera ronda - decía Ichika sin su casco.

\- [El IS de Fang Rin es ShenLong. Es un IS de cuerpo a cuerpo] - informo VEGA - [Aunque no me fio de esas cosas en sus hombros] - agrego.

\- Te enfrentaras a un tipo de combate diferente que al mío. Se precavido - exclamo Cecilia, aunque se podía notar un poco de preocupación.

\- Si peleas como lo haces en el entrenamiento, ganaras - animo Houki.

\- Si - e Ichika salió.

\- " _A ambos competidores, muévanse a sus puestos iniciales correspondientes_ " - ordeno Chifuyu por el altavoz.

Ichika salió corriendo por la plataforma. Al llegar al final, salto y acciono los propulsores, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Muchos, incluida Rin, se sorprendieron por el traje que Ichika usaba, ya que no se parecía a ningún IS, incluso pensaron que Tabane ya había creado la cuarta generación.

Rin se elevó y se puso a la misma altura.

\- Si te disculpas ahora, rebajare el grado de tortura - propuso la castaña.

\- No necesito eso. Ven con todo lo que tengas - contesto serio Ichika.

\- Dejame decirte una cosa: la Defensa Total de un IS no es perfecta. Si aplico la fuerza suficiente, puedo atravesar el escudo y atormentarte lo suficiente, incluso sin matarte - informo Rin.

\- Quiero ver como lo intentas - dijo Ichika algo arrogante.

\- " _Ahora, ustedes dos, que empiece el encuentro_ " - exclamo Chifuyu

Rin saco una espada grande de su espalda, mientras que Ichika sacaba su escopeta de combate con disparo triple.

Ichika fue el primero en atacar, impulsándose directo contra Rin.

Esta solo dio una sonrisa confiada y trato de encajar un espadazo en el chico.

Pero el peliazul lo esquivo, y apunto directo a la cabeza.

Disparo una triple ronda consecutiva, pero Rin esquivo una a tiempo, pero no le redujo mucho los escudos.

\- Has esquivado el primer ataque, estoy impresionada. Incluso lograste darme - decía Rin sin perder su sonrisa, invocando otra espada - Como sea… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh - y se abalanzo con ambas espadas en mano.

Ichika pudo esquivar el primero, pero tuvo que usar la escopeta para protegerse del segundo.

Ambos se separaron, para volver a chocar.

En la cabina, Cecilia y Houki veían preocupadas como Ichika peleaba con Rin.

Al lado, estaban Chifuyu y Samuel viendo seriamente el combate.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no usa las maniobras que le enseñe? ¡Usa el Doble Golpe Cruzado! - gritaba Cecilia por el micrófono, sacándole una gota estilo anime a Samuel.

Entonces, Rin combino las espadas, formando una especie de Bo.

Ella se lanzó contra Ichika, quien apenas podía esquivar los ataques.

\- _Llegado a este punto, perderá el que se canse primero. Debería alejarme_ \- pensaba Ichika.

Desafortunadamente, Rin lo seguía desde muy cerca.

\- Ingenuo - dijo la castaña.

En eso, energía se concentró en el hombro de ella, para después disparar.

El ataque pasó al lado de Ichika, pero le dio lo suficiente como para hacer que caiga.

BOOM

Ese fue el sonido de Ichika estrellándose con el suelo. Segundos después, se levantó.

\- ¡Eso solo fue una pequeña demostración de mi poder! - grito Rin con su sonrisa mientras volvía a cargar los disparos, esta vez en ambos hombros.

Ichika puso esquivar el primer ataque, pero el segundo le dio de lleno.

BOOOOM

Eso empujo a Ichika contra la pared.

Revisando su escudo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el escudo secundario desapareció. También se levantaba adolorido.

En la cabina.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ataque de recién? - preguntaba Houki a cualquiera.

\- Ese es el Impact Cannon - informo Yamada - Comprime y presuriza el aire, para luego dispararlo a gran velocidad - explico la sensei.

\- Fiiiuuuu - "silbo" Samuel.

\- Es un arma de tercera generación, como mi Blue Tears - opino Cecilia.

Chifuyu seguía con su mirada seria.

En el campo.

\- VEGA, ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaba el peliazul.

\- [Parece ser un arma que comprime y presuriza el aire, y luego lo dispara] - informo VEGA - [Causa tanto daño como el Fusil Gauss] - comparo la máquina.

\- Gracias por la explicación - dijo Ichika.

Rin le volvió a apuntar y disparar, pero Ichika lograba esquivarlos.

\- ¡Eres bueno esquivando! Aunque la especialidad de Ryuuhou es usar un cañón y balas invisibles para el ojo humano - informo Rin con su sonrisa divertida.

\- Además, parece que el ángulo del Impact Cannon no tiene ningún problema con el lugar donde decida disparar - informo esta vez Yamada a Cecilia y Houki.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay punto ciego? - pregunto Cecilia preocupada.

\- Eso parece - termino Yamada.

En el campo de batalla, Ichika esquivaba como podía los disparos de su amiga de la infancia.

\- _Entonces, si no logro atacar primero, perderé_ \- Ichika, preocupado, comenzó a formular planes para vencer a Rin mientras esquivaba un disparo y despegaba - _Un momento, tengo más armas en mi repertorio -_ entonces recordó lo que le dijo Samuel después de agregar los propulsores.

\- _Ichika, tienes muchas armas a tu disposición. Trata de combinarlas de la forma correcta para distraer a tu enemigo y acabarlo._

Entonces cambio la Escopeta por el Fusil de Asalto con mini-misiles.

Apunto a Rin y disparo una andanada de misiles.

\- ¡Eso no servirá! - Rin apunto con uno de los cañones y disparo, explotando los misiles y generando una cortina de humo.

Rin se mantuvo en guardia, esperando a ver que hacia Ichika.

De entre la nube de humo, salieron varios misiles más grandes.

Rin sin problemas los elimino, pero genero una cortina de humo más grande.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! - se burlo Rin

De esa misma nube, salió una especie de esfera eléctrica.

Rin trato de cortarla con su arma, pero eso estallo la esfera, paralizando a Rin.

\- ¿Q-que es esto? - dijo la castaña.

Del humo salió Ichika, pero traía consigo la Ametralladora Gatling con la modalidad torreta.

\- ¡Toma esto! - grito Ichika activando la torreta, que de dividió en tres cañones que empezaron a girar.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Los tres cañones liberaron una andanada de disparos, que provoco que Rin se cubriera.

Eran tantos los disparos, que Rin no podía apuntar para disparar el Impact Cannon.

Pero eso solo duro unos 10 segundos, ya que el arma se recalentó.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamo Ichika esquivando un disparo del arma de Rin.

Ichika esquivo unos tres disparos antes de impulsarse con todo con su puño retraído.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - gritaba mientras se preparaba para impactar con la castaña.

Esta tenía su arma lista para atacar a Ichika.

Ambos estaban a punto de impactar, cuando…

\- " _Peligro, peligro. Presencia demoniaca detectada_ " - advirtió la computadora.

Entonces el gimnasio entro en modo de cuarentena, activando un escudo que evitaba la entrada o salida.

Pero los únicos que se quedaron adentro fueron Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Chifuyu, Yamada y Samuel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ichika, quien por alguna razón sentía ganas de destripar.

\- [Advertencia. Se detecta energía demoniaca. Posiblemente se abrió un portal al infierno] - informo VEGA a su piloto.

En eso sale del suelo una especie de nido con una esfera roja brillante.

Cerca aparecen tres círculos con el pentagrama invertido (el símbolo infernal) y salen tres seres de color morado azulado y rojo, con una corona ósea cubriendo la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin ojos ni labios, con dos alas colgando como apéndices y levitaban.

\- [Advertencia. Tres Invocadores detectados] - informo la IA del Traje Pretor.

\- ¿Invocadores? - pregunto el peliazul, quien ya no controlaba bien su enojo que salió de la nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo no sabes qué son?! ¡Son demonios que pueden traer demonios del Infierno! - grito/explico Rin.

En eso, la ventana de la cabina explota, saliendo Chifuyu con Cecilia.

\- Orimura, Alcott, Fang, deben irse. Los mantendré ocupados mientras… - decía Chifuyu pero su hermano menor la detuvo.

\- No - dijo Ichika con notable furia en su voz.

\- Orimura, es una orden, así que obedece - dijo seria Chifuyu, pero el peliazul no le hacía caso - ¿Orimura?

Ichika se quedó viendo a los tres demonios que creaban tres círculos infernales cada uno, de los que salieron 6 pequeños demonios de piel castaña, delgados y con ojos naranjas, y tres demonios grandes, de color gris, con la cabeza blanca como si el cráneo estuviera expuesto, sin ojos o labios.

\- [Advertencia. Presencia de Imps o Diablillos y Caballeros del Infierno] - informo VEGA.

Las tres féminas ahí, junto a Yamada y Houki se tensaron al ver la gran cantidad de demonios que aparecieron.

Sin embargo, Samuel no se preocupó, es más, parecía que esperaba que sucediera algo.

Con Ichika, este seguía mirando a los demonios, pero debajo de su casco, tenía una expresión de completo enojo y furia.

Chifuyu, viendo que no le harían caso, decidió no seguir intentando y procedió a dar órdenes.

\- Escuchen, Fang y yo pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, mientras Orimura y Alcott nos apoyan desde la distancia - las dos féminas aceptaron ese plan, pero cierto peliazul no dijo nada.

\- ¿Ichika/-san? - Rin y Cecilia estaban preocupadas por el cambio de actitud.

Para sorpresa de Chifuyu, Yamada, Cecilia, Houki y Rin, pero no para Samuel, Ichika salió disparado contra los demonios, sacando la Súper Escopeta.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo de IS: Inferno.**

 **Valla, lo saque antes de lo esperado, por lo que se adelanta el próximo cap. de El Dragón Emperador del Fin.**

 **Acá notaron un poco el como Ichika cambia al ver demonios, por lo que se pueden dar una idea de lo que pasa.**

 **Sin más, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, deseándoles una feliz navidad, DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el tan esperado capitulo 3 de IS: Inferno, así que vamos con las reviews:**

 **maxigiampieri2012: ese es el principal cambio que se le hará, y yo también odio el Ichika tranquilo e inseguro.**

 **Phantom: me temo decir que no acertaste ninguna.**

 **TheDevilZero: me interesa esa idea tuya.**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: a todos nos gusta mas un Ichika sanguinario y rudo; y sobre tu pregunta… no puedo decirte.**

 **DmcNero: gracias y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Darkcrizer: las preguntas no puedo respondértelas por problemas de spoiler, pero tranquilo que Ichika no será débil.**

 **Blamasu: algunas se asustaran, otras se excitaran, de todo un poco, pero para explicar el pasado todavía falta.**

 **Lux01: espero que te guste lo que se viene y ya quiero ver tu hipótesis.**

 **ReZero1: habrá hasta música de Doom.**

 **Blackgokurose: falta poco para que sea un DoomSlayer completo pero no tardara mucho, pero sobre Chifuyu no puedo decir mucho por spoiler.**

 **danilo8joaquinortiz: todo se revelara a su debido tiempo.**

 **Sin mas, bienvenidos al infierno:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: la verdadera naturaleza de Ichika_

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – era el grito de Ichika mientras iba con todo contra los demonios.

PUM

El impacto genero una cortina de humo, pero no le dificulto a ninguna de las pilotos.

Ellas podían ver como Ichika había caído sobre un Imp.

El joven agarro la cabeza del demonio con una mano y la estampo con fuerza contra el suelo, esparciendo lo que sea que tenia dentro de la cabeza el diablillo.

Otro Imp salto sobre Ichika, pero este le apunto con la Súper Escopeta.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Un sonoro disparo fue lo que se escucho cuando el torso del Imp fue destrozado de un tiro, esparciendo intestinos y sangre por el lugar.

Pero un Caballero del Infierno apareció detrás del portador del Traje Pretor con el objetivo de aplastarlo.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Los puños del demonio provocaron un estruendo y levantaron una cortina de humo. Pero Ichika no se encontraba debajo de estos.

Este había saltado para esquivarlo.

Prosiguió a cambiar la Súper Escopeta por el Fusil Gauss con mira.

El peliazul apunto al brazo derecho del Caballero.

FIUM

Un disparo mas rápido que el ojo voló la extremidad apuntada. Ichika aprovecho que el demonio estaba aturdido y adolorido y corrió directo a el, para después enterrar su puño en el estomago del Caballero del Infierno.

El peliazul retiro su puño y se alejo. Si bien eso no afecto mucho al demonio, el ataque no tenia ese objetivo.

Fue tarde para el demonio ya que Ichika había enterrado una granada en el estomago de la bestia.

El portador del Traje Pretor dio un salto para atrás, mientras la vida del demonio llegaba a cero.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La parte superior del monstruo exploto, esparciendo lo que quedaba del torso, brazos y cabeza del demonio y dejando casi intactas las piernas, las cuales cayeron de rodillas.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, pasa a Rin y pasa a su IS, y una rubia pelo corto y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra una chica peliplateada que gira su rostro, mostrando heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen la peliplateada y la rubia con sus IS disparando, cambiando a Rin y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

Chifuyu, Cecilia, Rin , Houki y Yamada estaban mas que sorprendidas. La mandíbula en el suelo indicaba que no esperaban que Ichika fuera tan hábil y brutal en el exterminio de demonios.

La mas afectada era la hermana mayor de Ichika. Nunca espero que su "hermanito pequeño" fuera capaz de tanta brutalidad a sangre fría, siendo siempre alguien alegre, despreocupado y torpe.

El único no sorprendido era Samuel, ya que no cambio su "expresión", aunque parecía que esperaba algo mas.

Justo en ese momento, un Imp se escabullo y entro en la sala de control.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – gritaron Yamada y Houki al ver como el Imp salto para atacarlas.

Pero Samuel, sin despegar su vista de Ichika, apunto con su mano izquierda al diablillo.

Ese brazo se transformo en un pequeño cañón, el cual disparo un pequeño rayo laser.

La maestra y alumna vieron como el Imp perdía la cabeza y su cuerpo caía al suelo, generando un ruido seco.

Ambas vieron con sorpresa como Samuel volvía a transformar el cañón en su brazo, todo sin dejar de ver a Ichika.

(N/A: después de salvarse del infierno en Marte, ¿pensaron que no se haría modificaciones?)

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista, este fue rodeado por un Imp a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, mientras un Caballero del Infierno se encontraba a su espalda.

Los diablillos cargaban bolas de fuego mientras que el grandote se preparaba para aplastarlo, pero…

FIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

SLASH

El diablillo de la izquierda fue decapitado por un laser azul, mientras que el de la derecha voló en pedazos por un potente disparo, y el Caballero se quedo quieto.

Pero segundos después, su mitad izquierda cae, esparciendo sus intestinos, mientras que la otra hace lo mismo segundos después.

Esto fue obra de Cecilia y Rin, quienes querían lucirse ante el peliazul, y Chifuyu, quien pensaba que esto era demasiado para su hermanito aun con las habilidades que mostro.

Ichika no había girado para verlas, centrando su completa atención en el Imp que queda y en los Invocadores.

El Imp corre tratando de cortar a Ichika con sus garras, pero este las esquiva fácilmente. Termina atrás de el diablillo y con fuerza…

CRACK

Le rompe la nuca.

Los tres Invocadores seguían en la misma posición, resguardando el Nido Sangriento. Pero se notaban sorprendidos.

\- El enviado del Serafín – dijo uno de los tres.

\- El segador de la muerte – susurro otro.

\- El infierno desatado en el Infierno – exclamo el ultimo.

Esto extraño a los pillotos, ya que, incluso teniendo poca informacion sobre el Infierno, jamas escucharon esos apodos, pero les intrigo mas el qje tiene que ver el traje de Ichika con todo eso.

Los tres Invocadores se posicionaron: uno alejado a la derecha, otro alejado a la izquierda y el ultimo justo en medio.

Desde el de la derecha se creo una especie de camino de energía con dirección a Ichika. Al agitar los brazos, se creo una onda de energía roja que buscaba cortar al ojos rojo.

Pero este logra esquivarla por poco, pero no noto como el de la izquierda hace lo mismo.

Este estaba por lanzar la onda de energía pero…

FIIUUUMMM

Cecilia atino un disparo al Invocador, el cual se desconcentro y desactivo el ataque.

Pero se centro tanto en la rubia, que ni vio como Rin se ponía detrás de el.

SLASH

Con sus dos espadas, decapito al demonio.

-KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA – pero grito cuando la cabeza cayo arriba de la suya y le salpico sangre.

De mientras, Ichika esta frente al primer Invocador.

Este intenta dar zarpazos contra el peliazul, pero este lo esquiva con dificultad.

El portador del Traje Pretor le encaja unos derechazos y ganchos, dejándolo aturdido.

El peliazul hace un barrido a las piernas del demonio, dejándolo suspendido en el aire el tiempo suficiente para encajar un poderoso puñetazo que le reventó el torso, esparciendo su sangre.

El ultimo Invocador estaba por traer mas demonios, pero Ichika cambia su arma por el Fusil de Asalto con mini-misiles.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

El chico dispara cuatro mini-misiles, los cuales explotan desorientando al demonio.

El peliazul corre y entierra ambas manos en el pecho del Invocador, para después con un poco de fuerza lo parte, tirando las dos mitades al suelo mientras sus órganos se esparcen.

Chifuyu prefirió quedarse al margen para ver y evaluar como se comportan sus alumnas en una invasión demoniaca. Pero tenia que aceptar que, aunque conocía a Ichika de toda la vida, nunca vio ese lado suyo… aunque no se quejaba.

La rubia y la castaña pensaron que de seguro impresionaron a su interés amoroso, mientras que cierta pelinegra se deprimía y reprendía por no tener un IS propio si su hermana era la inventora de esos exoesqueletos.

Samuel, en cambio, no podía dejar de comparar a Ichika con cierta persona de su pasado, siendo su brutalidad lo que mas le recordaba a esa persona.

Yamada estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico torpe y lindo tuviera un lado como ese… aunque le gustaba.

(N/A: es muy obvio que las maestras ven a Ichika como alguien débil… ¡RACISTAS!)

Lo que notaron muy tarde es como Ichika caminaba hasta el Nido Sangriento.

Este no había cambiado su expresión de enojo desde que los demonios aparecieron, pero se sorprendió cuando mato de esa manera a los demonios.

Aunque fueran demonios, pensó que talvez el matarlos le provocaría algo la primera vez, pero no. Lo mas sorprendente es que disfruto el asesinar a los demonios.

Ahora el se encontraba camino al Nido Sangriento, para evitar la llegada de mas demonios.

Según leyó, es necesario extraer una especie de huevo al costado del Nido.

Para cuando las demás se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ichika había arrancado con fuerza el "huevo"… pero...

-¡¿Qué pasa V.E.G.A.?! – pregunto sorprendido y aun mas enojado Ichika al ver como la alarma no paraba de sonar y unos círculos con pentagramas invertidos aparecían mientras se escuchaban unos gritos infernales.

-[Al extraer ese "huevo", se crea una reacción que provoca la transportación de muchos demonios] – respondió la IA, mientras MUCHISIMOS Imps y Caballeros del Infierno aparecían junto, sumado a ellos unos seres algo bajitos de color rosados y con una coraza rosada protegiéndolos y unos extraños seres color cenizas con exoesqueletos cubriéndolos y con un cañón por brazo derecho – [Advertencia, presencia de Imps, Caballeros del Infierno, Pinkys y Arrasadores]

Al lado de Ichika, aparecieron Cecilia, Rin y Chifuyu, haciendo una formación para enfrentarse a los demonios que los rodean.

Mientras que Samuel logro sellar la cabina para evitar la entrada de mas demonios y poner en peligro a Houki y Yamada.

Los que estaban en el campo, se preparaban para la batalla (N/A: imagínense que suena la música de la primer película de Los Vengadores)

-¡Muy bien, escuchen! ¡Alcott y Fang elévense y ataquen desde el aire con sus armas cubriéndonos, mientras yo me encargare de cortarlos! – ante la orden, la rubia y la castaña asintieron y se elevaron – E Ichika – la pelinegra no se dio cuenta como llamo a su hermano, mientras este giraba la cabeza para mirarla con su mirada de odio… aunque no se notaba por el casco – Masácralos – y con esa orden, Ichika hiso una sonrisa sádica y se lanzo con la Escopeta de Combate.

(N/A: si quieren ponerse en ambiente, pongan el Ost que suena en DOOM 2016 cuando empieza una pelea o el de Brutal Doom)

Chifuyu comenzó a cortar demonios a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Cecilia los decapitaba o los incapacitaba con su rifle de francotirador y Rin… volaba demonios con sus disparos comprimidos. E Ichika…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH – estaba chocho de la vida matando demonios.

El peliazul agarro a un Arrasador y lo arrojo a su izquierda, donde Chifuyu lo recibió con un tajo de su espada.

Un Pinky intento embestir a la pelinegra, pero fue detenido por varios misiles.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Estos venían del Lanzacohetes de Ichika.

Un Caballero del Infierno intento embestir al peliazul, pero su cabeza fue cercenada por un disparo de energía azul, cortesía de Cecilia.

Esta disparo otras cuatro veces, destruyendo el torso de un Imp, sacándole el brazo derecho a un Arrasador, eliminando la pierna izquierda de otro Caballero y volando la cabeza otro Imp.

Al lado, Rin disparo varios disparo comprimidos a unos demonios agrupados, matando a la mayoría.

Chifuyu corto los brazos de un Caballero y salto para patearle la cabeza, desprendiéndola del cuerpo y lanzándola hasta un Imp, cuya cabeza fue remplazada por la del demonio enorme.

Ambos hermano se encontraron y corrieron uno contra el otro. Pero antes de llegar, Chifuyu se deslizó, cortando las piernas de unos Imps, e Ichika salto, volando con una Escopeta de Combate con munición explosiva la mitad del torso de dos Arrazadores.

Ichika después, arranco el diente de un Pinky y se lo clavo en la aparente yugular, mientras empuñaba la Súper Escopeta y le volaba la cabeza a un Arrasador.

Cambio al Fusil de Plasma y disparo al punto débil de un Pinky, la espalda… matándolo.

El lugar ya estaba cubierto por tripas, miembros cercenados, sangre y cadáveres de demonios.

Girando su vista, vio como un caballero estaba por atacar a traición a su hermana mayor.

El peliazul obviamente no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, pero se encontró con la no muy linda noticia que se quedo sin munición.

-Mierda, V.E.G.A. necesito una arma, por favor – pidió el portador del Traje Pretor.

-[Acabo de desbloquear una de las armas que anteriormente no podía usar, pero le advierto que es de cuerpo a cuerpo] – informo la IA.

-No importa – respondió seriamente el ojirrojo – _Que sea una espada, un hacha… incluso acepto una lanza –_ pensó este.

La pelinegra acababa de eliminar a varios Imps, pero cuando se giro, vio como un Caballero del Infierno estaba por aplastarla.

No tenia tiempo para atacar, por lo que concentro la energía en su escudo y cerro sus ojos, esperando aguantar el daño, pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada, solo escucho un sonido muy peculiar.

Al abrirlos, vio como el demonio enorme se detuvo abruptamente, mientras un conocido objeto con muchos dientes que giraban rápidamente dividió diagonalmente el torso del enemigo.

Cuando ambas mitades cayeron al suelo, Chifuyu pudo ver a su hermanito empuñando ¿una motosierra?

-¡¿En serio V.E.G.A.?! ¡¿Una Motosierra?! – pregunto el peliazul entre confundido, enojado y sorprendido.

-[No me culpes a mi, esa es el arma que venia] – se excuso V.E.G.A.

Ichika no dijo nada y se lanzo con la motosierra, cortando cualquier demonio que estuviera en su camino… o eso seria si no fuera porque después de 5 minutos la motosierra no funcionaba mas.

-[Advertencia, la gasolina de la Motosierra se agoto… desde el inicio tenia poca gasolina] – aviso V.E.G.A.

\- ¡Y AHORA ME LO DICES! – grito iracundo el peliazul.

Guardó la Motosierra y se lanzó al viejo estilo… a mano limpia.

Durante un tiempo, los cuatro pilotos pelearon contra el enorme grupo de demonios, reduciéndolo enormemente.

Pero ahora se encontraban cansados y con las energías por el suelo, prueba de ello era que Rin había perdido el brazo y cañón izquierdo, Cecilia había perdido la pierna derecha y tres droides, y Chifuyu perdió los propulsores de la espalda.

Ichika perdió toda la energía de su escudo y tenia rasguños y abolladuras en varias partes, además de que tanto el Traje de Pretor como los IS están llenos de sangre.

-Mierda. V.E.G.A., necesito tu ayuda ¿hay alguna manera se encargarnos de estos demonios rápidamente? – pregunto Ichika con enojo y desesperación al ver como Rin y Cecilia son rodeadas y Chifuyu estaba cerca de serlo.

-[Hay algo que puede servir. ¿Ves la esfera roja llameante cerca de ti?] – Ichika se fijo y diviso la esfera – [Ve y agárrala]

Chifuyu estaba desesperaba. Veía como dos de sus alumnas estaban por ser asesinadas por demonios y ella ya había perdido casi toda su energía.

Desesperada busco a su hermanito con la mirada, y se asusto cuando lo vio dirigirse a una esfera roja llameante.

\- ¡ICHIKA NOOOOO! – grito Chifuyu para desconcierto de sus alumnas.

\- " _¿Qué ocurre Orimura-sensei?_ " – pregunto Houki con miedo y desesperación.

En la cabina, la pelinegra veía aterrada como los demonios estaban por matar a sus "amigas", sensei e interés amoroso.

La peliverde aparto la mirada, no queriendo ver lo que iba a venir.

Pero el único calmado era Samuel.

-Esa es una esfera Berserk, solo se sabe que aquel que la toma, entra en un estado de frenesí imparable y su fuerza se multiplica, pero nadie a sobrevivido a tomarla – explico/sentencio Chifuyu alarmando a sus alumnas.

-" _No te preocupes Chifuyu_ " – exclamó calmadamente Samuel.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Ichika va a una muerte segura?! Grito furiosa la pelinegra rebanando un Arrasador.

-" _Ten fe en Ichika_ " – respondió el robot.

Chifuyu estaba por responder, pero Ichika ya había agarrado la esfera.

-[Me temo que durara solo dos minuto, así que tiene que ser rápido] – informo V.E.G.A.

Antes de que Ichika pudiera responder, una extraña aura roja lo cubrió, seguido de un increíble incremento de fuerza y un abrupto aumento de furia.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH - el grito de Ichika alerto a los demás demonios.

Ichika se lanzo rápidamente contra los demonios que estaban con Cecilia y Rin. Las bestias intentaron atacarlo, pero…

PUM

PAM

PUM

Ichika los destrozaba literalmente de un golpe. Los cadáveres de demonios comenzaron a amontonarse mientras estos se abalanzaban sobre el portador del Traje Pretor.

Las espectadores veían incrédulas como el chico simpático y algo torpe pero divertido se convirtió en una maquina de matar sanguinaria sin escrúpulos.

Dos minutos pasaron, donde solo se escucharon los gritos de ira de Ichika y los gritos de dolor de los demonios.

Ahora vemos a Ichika, arriba de una montaña de cadáveres de demonios, o lo que quedaba de ellos, mientras respiraba erráticamente.

-" _Presencia demoniaca eliminada_ " – y con ese aviso, Ichika cayo inconsciente.

Pero fue atrapado por dos brazos y puesto gentilmente entre dos generosos pechos.

-Bien hecho, Ichika – felicito la mismísima Chifuyu.

Samuel veía todo y no podía estar mas feliz por Ichika, ya que heredo al parecer la habilidad y voluntad de "ese hombre".

Mientras que Cecilia, Rin y Houki estaban celosas por como tenia Chifuyu a Ichika, pero tenían algo mas importante que hacer… vomitar.

Era demasiada carnicería para su primera vez matando demonios, aunque una fue solo una espectadora.

 **Enfermería:**

Estaba atardeciendo, y vemos a Ichika en una cama de la enfermería descansando.

Al lado, estaba Rin, aunque algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Muy nerviosamente, se acerco lentamente al rostro dormido de Ichika, buscando juntar sus labios con los de su amado, pero al destino le gusta ser una perra.

Justo cuando Rin iba a besar a Ichika, este ultimo comienza a despertar, asustando a Rin y provocando que vuelva a su antigua posición, aunque sonrojada.

-Rin, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el peliazul aunque un poco dormido aun.

\- Te desmayaste cuando la amenaza demoniaca fue eliminada – respondió la ojiverde, pero la ver la expresión de Ichika supo lo que estaba pensando – No te preocupes, nadie además de ti y los IS salieron heridos – lo dicho por la castaña calmo a Ichika.

En eso, recuerda todo lo que hiso cuando aparecieron los demonios, generando muchas dudas en su mente, como ¿Cómo pudo matar de manera tan fácil, siendo la primera invasión demoniaca donde pelea? O ¿Por qué no tiene ganas de vomitar al recordar tal masacre? Pero deberá responderlas después.

Al ver el cielo naranja – Sabes, fue en un atardecer como este que hicimos esa promesa – Ichika recordaba muy bien esa promesa.

 **Flashback:**

 _Vemos a Ichika y Rin mas pequeños en un salón de clases atardeciendo._

 _-Ichika, si continuo mejorando mi cocina, ¿comerías mi estofado agridulce todos los días? – fueron las exactas palabras de Rin._

 **Flashback fin:**

-¿Acaso esa promesa tenia otro significado? – pregunto Ichika al aire – Pensé que significaba que me regalarías comida.

\- N-n-no, e-e-esa es exactamente la promesa – Rin se reía muy nerviosa , como ocultando algo.

\- Me gustaría probar de nuevo tu estofado agridulce. Tu padre era muy buen cocinero, así que tu debes ser igual o mejor. Incluso quiero volver a verlo –exclamo Ichika, pero la mirada de Rin cambio.

\- Sabes, mis padres se divorciaron, por eso tuve que volver a mi país de origen – exclamo Rin con una mirada melancólica.

\- Sabes, crees que podríamos salir a divertirnos – propuso Ichika, volviendo a cambiar la mirada de la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo en una cita? – pregunto esperanzada la ojiverde, pero en ese momento...

\- Ichika-san, como te sien… - quien entro era Cecilia, que se congelo cuando vio a Rin - ¿Qué crees que hacer? Acordamos que nadie se adelantaría hasta que Ichika-san despierte – exclamo Cecilia con una mirada sombría dirigida a Rin.

\- Tu también intentabas adelantarte – fue lo que dijo Houki desde la puerta.

Claro que Rin se enojo porque interrumpieron su momento - ¡ Váyanse, Ichika es mi amigo de la infancia! – dijo enojada la castaña.

-También es el mío – exclamo Houki en frente de la castaña.

\- Las personas de la clase 2 – decía Cecilia.

\- Oigan, ¿Y Chifuyu-nee y Samuel-otousan? – interrumpió Ichika la discusión, pero ninguna sabia donde estaban.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En una especie de laboratorio, se puede ver a Yamada, Chifuyu y Samuel revisando cámaras de seguridad.

\- Ahí – dijo el robot señalando a un sujeto encapuchado en la pantalla – Ese sujeto tiene un generador Argent capaz de abrir un portal – y era verdad, el sujeto tenía un extraño cilindro de color rojo.

\- La pregunta ahora es ¿Quién lo mando? – dijo Yamada con un semblante serio.

Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio que solo duro un minuto, ya que fue roto por la pelinegra.

-Ahora Samuel-otousan, ¿Qué paso con Ichika? ¿Cómo es que es capaz de eliminar decenas de demonios sin pestañear y de donde vino esa ira y odio cuando vio a los demonios? – pregunto Chifuyu seria cruzándose de brazos… resaltando sin querer sus pechos, aunque poco le importaba a los allí presentes.

Yamada también presto atención a la respuesta.

Samuel tenia la mano en su mentón, pensando su respuesta.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte ahora Chifuyu, pero pronto podrás tener las respuestas – exclamo Samuel saliendo del laboratorio, generando intriga en las dos profesoras.

 **Un tiempo después:**

Ha pasado poco mas de una semana desde que Ichika y las demás se enfrentaron a los demonios.

No paso nada destacable, excepto que Ichika fue a visitar a unos amigos suyos, un par de hermanos pelirrojos.

El hermano mayor no paraba de pedirle un pase a Ichika para ir a su academia, derramando lagrimas de envidia.

La otra, en cambio, iba con la ropa desarreglada, los shorts desabrochados y despeinada… o al menos iba así hasta que vio a Ichika, ya que se arreglo a la velocidad del sonido y prometió golpear a su hermano por no avisarle de que Ichika venia.

Ichika no podía dejar de pensar que era extraño como cambiaba de una personalidad liberal a una muy avergonzada.

Ahora lo vemos en su habitación con Houki , pero en eso cierta profesora peliverde entro.

-Shinonono-san, vengo a avisar de que ya tenemos su habitación – informó Yamada, para sorpresa de los dos amigos dela infancia.

\- ¡Espere! ¿Tengo que mudarme ahora? – pregunto algo triste, ya que perdería su ventaja sobre las demás.

\- Pues debería ser así, ya que vivir en el mismo cuarto que un chico adulto es vergonzoso, ¿no es así, Shinonono-san? – exclamo Yamada muy calmada.

\- Pero, yo no… - decía Houki triste, hasta que giro a ver a Ichika.

\- No te preocupes por mi. Seré capaz de levantarme temprano, incluso cepillarme los dientes – dijo Ichika de manera serena y despreocupada, pero lo dicho puso furiosa a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Sensei, cambiare de habitación ahora mismo! – grito Houki muy enojada, asustando a Yamada.

\- S-si – confirmo Yamada.

Rápidamente, ambas dejaron la habitación.

-¿Por qué se enojo? Bueno, no tiene caso que lo piense, así que me iré a dormir – y salto a la cama, aunque V.E.G.A. tenia una idea sobre lo que paso.

Pero un rato después, alguien golpeo la puerta. Al abrir, el peliazul se encontró con su antigua compañera de cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Houki? – pregunto extrañado el portador del Traje Pretor, pensando que se olvido algo.

La pelinegra estaba mirándolo seriamente, aunque algo avergonzada también.

-I-Ichika, si gano la competencia individual de la clase el mes que viene, ¡s-saldrás conmigo! – exclamo con convicción la ojiazul, a lo que Ichika acepto sin problemas.

Pero con lo que no contaron, es que tres personas escucharon la conversación.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Escucharon ese rumor – dijo una alumna.

\- Si, de que si ganas la competencia individual del mes, tendrás una cita con Orimura-kun – dijo otra.

Mientras que las tres culpables de que ese rumor se expanda, ahora estaban pensando que se les paso la mano, ya que el rumor se deformo bastante.

-¿Qué será tan emocionante que pone feliz a todas? – pregunto Cecilia al aire.

\- No lo se – dijo la que fue el inicio del rumor.

En eso entra Ichika.

-¿Qué pasa que están tan feliz? – pregunto el único hombre en la Academia.

\- ¡No es nada! – dijeron casi todas las alumnas al unísono, sacándole una gota estilo anime a Ichika.

Justo en ese momento, llega Chifuyu con Yamada

-Siéntate, Orimura. Habrá una reunión– ordeno la hermana mayor.

Cuando la clase logro calmarse, Yamada dio una noticia.

-¡Hoy tendremos un alumno de intercambio! – informo Yamada mientras lo murmullos iniciaban.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una cabellera rubia dorada corta al frente con una cola de caballo cayendo por la espalda, ojos purpura, pero lo mas sorprendente era que era ¿un chico?

Si, quien acababa de llegar a la Academia IS es nada mas ni nada menos que otro hombre.

-Mi nombre es Charles Dunoir. Vengo de Francia – se presento el rubio, aunque su voz y cara no eran de un chico.

(N/A: *Cof* *Cof* Travesti *Cof* *Cof*)

\- Es un placer conocerlos – finalizo el rubio.

\- ¿ U-un chico? – pregunto una estudiante al azar.

\- Si, escuche que había alguien en mi misma situación, así que me transferí desde mi país – explico Charles, antes de que el salón estallara en gritos de felicidad.

\- Un chico – dijo una alumna.

\- Y es el segundo en nuestra clase – dijo otra.

\- Silencio. Y siéntense – ordeno Chifuyu y todas se callaron inmediatamente – Hoy haremos clase de practica de IS con la clase Dos. Vayan todos a cambiarse y esperen en el estadio N°2. Por cierto, Orimura, ya que eres un chico, trata de ayudar a Dunoir – ordeno la primer mujer en usar un IS mientras Charles se acercaba al peliazul.

\- ¿Eres Orimura-kun? Un placer, soy… - pero la conversación fue cortada por el mismo Ichika.

\- Esta bien, pero ahora tenemos que correr -dijo Ichika antes de tomar la mano de Charles, sonrojándolo por alguna razón, y salir corriendo del salón.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el cap. Espero que les haya gustado la batalla y perdon el que sea corto pero me encuentro de vacaciones y me es algo dificil escribir desde el celu.**

 **¿Por qué Ichika salió corriendo del salón? ¿ Que secretos guarda este nuevo estudiante y cual es el secreto de Ichika que Samuel no quiere decir? Muchas preguntas, algunas con respuesta y otras no.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí esta el tardado capitulo 4, mejor dejo las excusas y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Tacbon20: y esa barrera será muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy difícil de pasar, mas cuando se sume una llamada M.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: digamos que no estará tan sorprendida.**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: a mi me dieron ganas de jugarlo solo con escribirlo, y sobre Charles, eso es mas que obvio.**

 **Blackgokurose: me temo que mi estilo es fortalecer a todos para que no quede como que uno solo sabe pelear.**

 **Lux Dragneel: al igual que muchos yo pensé que Ichika quedaría mejor con una personalidad sanguinaria y fría.**

 **Blamasu: Claro que Ichika será mas fuerte, pero los demás no se quedaran atrás.**

 **ReZero1: no se podría estar mas de acuerdo con tu review.**

 **danilo8joaquinortiz: mas que no quiere hablar del tema es que no tiene idea de que le paso.**

 **DmcNero: es hora de que Ichika enseñe quien manda aquí.**

 **Darkcrizer: espero que lo que ocurra te guste.**

 **Phantom: no puedo decir mucho porque si no spoilearia** **.**

 **TheDevilZero** **:** **gracias** **.**

 **Nechrz: esa es la idea.**

 **richard78zamo: el problema es que nunca a estado en el Infierno, por lo que no tiene cicatrices.**

 **Primordialdragon: teóricamente no será incesto y no se si agregar a Yamada.**

 **Vergil sparda yamato: como dije antes seria sin incesto y a Tabane si la agrego, pero a Yamada no se.**

 **Shiro Emiya: la pobre Laura será flechada por nuestro querido heroe.**

 **Sin mas, bienvenidos al infierno:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: las nuevas estudiantes._

Ichika y Charles corrían por los pasillos de la escuela buscando llegar lo mas rápido posible a su destino.

\- ¡I-I-Ichika! ¡¿Por qué corremos?! – pregunto sonrojado el rubio.

\- Porque los vestidores masculinos están al otro lado de la academia y las chicas se cambian en el salón – respondió el peliazul apresurando el paso, pero fueron repentinamente cortados.

\- ¡Miren, son Orimura-kun y el chico nuevo! – quienes les cortaron el paso eran alumnas de los otros salones, las cuales fácilmente podían pasar como un ejercito.

\- ¡Corre Charles! – grito Ichika huyendo junto a Charles de las chicas.

Luego de lograr perderlas, corrieron directo a los vestidores.

\- Que bueno que las perdimos – suspiro Ichika mientras de quitaba la ropa.

\- S-Si, que bue… ¡! – decía Charles pero se cayo y se sonrojo violentamente al ver a Ichika sin camisa - ¡¿Q-q-que haces?!

\- Me saco la ropa para ponerme el traje súper ajustado, aunque no se por que lo tengo que usar – se quejaba el peliazul pero se percato de algo, mas bien de el aspecto de Charles, ya que tenia puesto el traje azul ajustado pero con detalles en naranja - ¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?

\- ¿Esto? Lo uso debajo de mi ropa para no perder el tiempo cambiándome – exclamo el rubio.

\- Debe ser algo incomodo – dijo Ichika y Charles le dio la razón, pero en eso se fija en algo – Ese modelo se ve mejor.

\- ¿Esto? Es un modelo especial fabricado por la compañía Dunoir – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Dunoir? ¿acaso tienes relación con ellos? – pregunto el peliazul recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- Mi padre es el presidente de la compañía. Es probablemente la compañía mas vieja en Francia que produce IS – en la mirada de Charles se podía distinguir un poco de tristeza.

\- Ya veo. Eso explica por que das ese aire de clase alta – el comentario de Ichika genero mas tristeza en el rubio.

Unos minutos después ya se había terminado de cambiar - Bueno, vámonos – y así ambos salieron de los vestuarios rumbo al Estadio 2.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, pasa a Rin y pasa a su IS, y termina con Charles y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra Laura, que gira su rostro, mostrando su heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen Laura y Charles con sus IS disparando, cambiando a Rin y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

 **Estadio 2:**

La clase 1-A y D estaban en el estadio ya que ambas clases iban a tener la misma materia.

\- ¡Muy bien, escuchen! – grito Chifuyu con un uniforme de deportes algo invernal - ¡Tendremos un combate de exhibición! ¡Pasen al frente Alcott y Fang, ya que son las que tienen IS personalizados! – las nombradas caminaron hasta estar al frente de la maestra

\- Que problemático – dijo Rin.

\- Parece que solo me usan para exhibición – comento Cecilia.

\- Ustedes deberían estar alegres ya que podrán lucirse frente a "el" – susurro Chifuyu al lado de ellas sorprendiéndolas y cambiando sus entusiasmos.

\- No hay problema, es perfecto para mi, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra – dijo Cecilia.

\- Es nuestro deber mostrarles las diferencias entre nosotras y ustedes – continuo Rin.

Cabe decir que eso les saco gotas estilo anime a casi todas.

\- ¡Y su oponente será…! – dejo al aire hasta que se escucho algo.

Ese algo era la maestra Yamada volando sin control por el campus. Hasta que decidió aterrizar pero llevo a que volviera a perder el control y salga directo contra Ichika.

\- ¿Pero qué…!¡! -fue interrumpido por la misma Yamada al impactar con el. Afortunadamente desplego el Traje Pretor para sobrevivir al impacto.

El impacto de Yamada levanto una cortina de humo que al despejarse genero mirada furiosas de Houki, Cecilia, Rin y ¿Charles? Además de el resto de las estudiantes.

Y eso era porque Ichika termino sobre los pechos de la sensei de cabello verde, apretándolos un poco sacándole unos gemidos a Yamada.

\- ¡P-p-p-p-p-p-p-perdon! – tartamudeo Ichika levantándose rápidamente.

\- N-no me molesta Orimura-kun, pero somos maestra y estudiante, pero talvez podemos.., - lo que sea que iba a seguir fue cortado por la misma Chifuyu que amenazo a ambos con un shinai.

\- Estamos en medio de una clase, no es lugar para que seduzcas a las chicas, Orimura – regaño a su hermanito – Y tu Yamada, compórtate como maestra – ahora le tocaba a Yamada. Ambos se deprimieron.

Después de que ambos mejoraran, se pudo apreciar que Yamada usaba un IS genérico de color verde oscuro.

\- ¡ICHIKA! – claro que Rin no tomo bien el accidente y le aventó su espada a Ichika.

CLANK

Pero la espada fue desviada por Yamada, quien en menos de un segundo cambio su expresión avergonzada de hace rato por una muy seria mientras apuntaba con in rifle.

\- Su oponente será Yamada-sensei – informo Chifuyu y las otras dos no se lo tomaron bien – Puede que no lo parezca, pero anteriormente fue una representante – eso si que nadie se lo espero.

\- Ya, ya, solo fui una candidata – dijo Yamada algo apenada.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…

\- Dos contra uno…

\- Tengan la seguridad que ella las derrotara a ambas – sentencio Orimura-sensei molestándolas a ambas.

Las tres combatientes se elevaron al cielo.

\- ¡Comiencen! – y con ese grito el combate de exhibición comenzó.

Cecilia desplego sus drones y disparo desde distintos ángulos a la profesora peliverde, pero esta los esquivaba con maestría. Después se unió Rin pero el resultado era el mismo, con el cambio que Yamada respondía a los disparos.

\- Dunoir, haz un análisis del IS de Yamada – ordeno la pelinegra recibiendo un "hai" de su alumno.

\- Es IS de Yamada-sensei es un Raphael Revive, dela compañía Dunoir. Fueron creados por la compañía a finales de la segunda generación, pero rivaliza con los de tercera generación. En términos de ventas de modelos IS, fue el menos vendido pero el tercero mas usado. Puede intercambiar armamento, llevar varias armas, cambiar a cuerpo a cuerpo y demás – explicaba Charles.

Mientras, Yamada esquivo todos los ataques de sus alumnas. Logro que ambas chocaran entre ellas y cambio su rifle con un lanza granadas, disparándolo directo contra las sorprendidas representantes a candidatas.

BOOOOOOM

Una enorme cortina de humo se genero producto del disparo de Yamada.

Ambas alumnas cayeron en picada.

PUM

Fue el sonido del impacto que genero un cráter.

\- ¿C-como puede ser? – preguntaba al aire Rin.

\- Esto paso porque disparabas tus armas sin consideración Rin-san – se quejo Cecilia.

\- Con esto ya deben tener mas respeto por sus senseis – decía Chifuyu mientras Yamada descendía – Muy bien, todas se dividirán en grupos para practicar con el IS. Aquellos con IS personalizados serán los instructores. Eso te incluye Orimura – dijo la sensei pelinegra.

Al instante, la clase se dividió, yendo la mayoría hacia Ichika y Charles sacándoles unas gotas estilo anime.

Durante un rato, les explicaron como funcionaba el IS, aunque Ichika no podía decir mucho debido a las diferencias entre su armadura y los IS y Cecilia y Rin maldecían el tener un IS personalizado.

\- Muy bien, empezaremos por orden de lista, ¿Quién va primera? – al instante una pelivioleta salió de la nada y se presento cordialmente.

Esto genero algo de celos en otras dos que al instante hicieron lo mismo, sacándole una gota estilo anime.

\- Llevémonos bien, Dunoir-kun – el peliazul giro su cuello hacia donde provenían esas voces, provocando que solo pudiera reír nerviosamente al ver a Charles rodeado de cinco chicas habiendo lo mismo que las que estaban frente a Ichika.

Un rato después, era el turno de alguien especial para usar el IS.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Ichika.

\- Esa seria yo – quien dijo eso no era otra que Houki – Pero, no llego al cabezal – viendo como el IS era demasiado alto.

\- Ah, eso pasa a veces. Orimura-kun, deberías cargar a Shinonono-san – la propuesta de Yamada sonrojo visiblemente a la Shinonono y provoco que las chicas gritaran de sorpresa y de celos.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Que?

\- Con tu traje, te será fácil – comento la peliverde.

\- Supongo que no hay opción – el peliazul activo el Traje Pretor – Vamos Houki.

\- E-e-e-e-espera – la pelinegra de alguna forma logro esconderse detrás del IS.

\- No hay de otra – con calma se dirigió hacia la pelinegra y la cargo estilo princesa.

- _¿Esto es el legendario príncipe cargando a la princesa?_ – fueron los pensamientos de Houki mientras Ichika levitaba hasta llegar a su casa.

Pero en eso se acordó de algo.

\- I-Ichika – el peliazul la miro - ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo? – preguntaba mientras se ponía el IS.

\- No que yo sepa -contesto el peliazul.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo en la azotea dentro de un rato? – pregunto con un visible sonrojo.

\- No veo porque no – comento en chico.

\- ¡Vale! – dijo con inmensa felicidad.

 **Hora del almuerzo:**

Pero esa cara no le duro nada cuando al llegar la tan esperada hora del almuerzo, no se encontraban los dos solo como ella planeo, sino que eran acompañados por Charles, Rin y Cecilia.

Houki tenia una expresión de molestia e ira en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas así? – se preguntaba con ira la pelinegra.

\- Pensé que seria mejor comer todos juntos, además de que como Charles es nuevo y no conoce a casi nadie… - decía Ichika.

\- Y-ya lo se, pero… - la tensión entre las tres chicas era tal que los dos hombres jurarían haber visto rayos saliendo de sus ojos, todo mientras agarraban sus bentos y canastas.

\- ¿Esta bien que este aquí? – le pregunto Charles a su compañero.

\- Claro, como hombres debemos estar juntos, además de que compartiremos cuartos a partir de ahora – dijo Ichika.

\- Gracias, Ichika, en serio eres una persona amable – el rubio sonrió de tal forma que sonrojo un poco al peliazul.

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – pregunto Rin mirándolo seriamente mientras destapaba su bento, revelando su contenido.

\- ¿Eso es pollo agridulce? – pregunto Ichika desviando el tema.

\- Si, hice mucho esta mañana, así que quiero compartirlo contigo, como se lo mucho que te gusta – dijo Rin a punto de ofrecerle al peliazul un bocado.

\- (Cof) (Cof) Ichika-san, hoy me levante temprano y cocine un poco de esto – la rubia abrió su canasta, revelando muchos sándwich – Quiero que sepas mas sobre las grandes habilidades culinarias de Inglaterra.

\- Entonces, muchas gracias – el peliazul agarro uno de los sándwich – Provecho – y sin mas lo mordio.

Pero repentinamente su cara se torno azul.

\- ¿Cómo esta? No me importa si agarras mas – le ofreció la rubia.

\- N-no gracias, comeré después – rechazo gentilmente la propuesta mientras V.E.G.A. se debatía si decir que expulse la sustancia toxica o le diga ala rubia que no se atreva a tocar un horno nunca mas por el bien de la humanidad – Entonces, ahora le toca a Houki.

\- Yo solo hice esto – la pelinegra destapo su bento, revelando un sencillo pero delicioso bento clásico.

\- Se ve increíble – Houki solo puso una so risa arrogante – Bueno, provecho. – el peliazul lo probo ante la expectante mirada de Houki – Mmm, esta delicioso – elogio el portador del Traje Pretor, poniendo muy feliz a Houki, enojando a las otras dos – Ten, come – Ichika le ofreció un pedazo.

\- N-no gracias, ya me comí todos los intentos fallidos – susurro Houki pero algo fue casi entendible para Ichika – N-no pasa nada, estoy bien con que te guste.

\- Dale, toma – Ichika le ofreció un poco del pollo frito, poniendo celosas a las otras dos.

\- E-esta bien – Houki acepto y lo comió – Mmm, esta delicioso.

\- ¿Esto podría ser lo que las parejas dicen en las citas? "Toma, di ah" – el comentario de Charles puso mas furiosas y celosas a las otras dos, quienes comenzaban a gritar el como era eso de que los dos se llevaban tan bien – Ya ya, que tal si todos intercambiamos almuerzos. Así cada una lo alimenta – propuso el rubio, lo que calmo a las otras dos.

\- Supongo que esta bien – murmuro Rin.

\- Normalmente esto va en contra de los modales en la cena, pero cuando estas en Roma, has como los romanos – comento Cecilia.

\- ¡Ahora, di ah! – gritaron las dos para ver quien le daba de comer primero a Ichika.

 **Habitación de Ichika:**

Después eso, Ichika y Charles volvieron a su habitación, donde estaban tomando el te.

\- Ichika, escuche que después de clases vas a los estadios a entrenar – comento Charles.

\- Si, tengo que ponerme mas o menos al nivel de las demás – dijo Ichika.

\- si gustas puedo ayudarte, ya que también tengo un IS personalizado – ante lo dicho, el peliazul asintió – Gracias, no te defraudare.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Todas las miradas eran de incredibilidad, ya que no lo creían posible

\- Eto, les presento a un nuevo estudiante – dijo Yamada – Ella es Laura Bodewing, una estudiante transferida de Alemania.

La chica en cuestión era de largo cabello plateado, ojos rojos o mejor dicho ojo ya que el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche. A diferencia de otras chicas (*Cof* *Cof* Houki *Cof* *Cof*) no tenia un cuerpo desarrollado, pero se notaba que hacia deportes y ejercicios regularmente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos estudiantes transferidos dos días seguidos? – murmuro una alumna.

\- Por donde se mire es extraño – murmuro otra.

\- C-chicas, por favor hagan silencio – pidió Yamada.

\- Laura, preséntate – ordeno la sensei pelinegra.

\- ¡Si, instructora! – respondió la aludida.

\- _¿Instructora? Ósea que conoce a Chifuyu-nee de cuando enseñó en Alemania_ – eran los pensamientos de Ichika.

\- Mi nombre es Laura Bodewig – y después de unos diez segundos de un silencio incomodo – Eso es todo – muchos tenían la extraña necesidad de caerse de espaldas estilo anime.

Entonces la vista de la ojirroja se poso en el hermano menor de Chifuyu y con calma se acerco a el.

PLAF

Lo que hiso dejo sorprendidos a todos, ya que Laura acababa de abofetear a Ichika con el reverso de la mano.

\- No te aceptare como su hermano. Nunca lo hare – dijo con una fría y mortal mirada dirigida al peliazul.

 **Después:**

Se podía ver a un montón de alumnas practicando kendo en uno de los estadios.

Curiosamente, en ese mismo estadio se encontraba Ichika con una cara de molestia… que no era a causa de la alumna nueva, sino de sus tres amigas en frente de el.

Lo que pasa es que las tres le están explicando como volar correctamente, aunque sus explicaciones no son nada buenas.

Por un lado, Houki no para de decir "boom" y "bang".

Mientras que Rin solo decía que debía usar sus instintos.

Y la mas difícil era Cecilia que lo explicaba todo con método científico y el peliazul no entendía nada.

\- Por ultima vez, ¡no las entiendo! – les grito el ojirrojo molesto.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a entender mi explicación? – pregunto enojada Houki.

\- A pesar que lo simplifique para ti – Rin estaba igual.

\- ¿Qué parte de mi coherente explicación no entendiste? – ni se hable de Cecilia.

\- Ichika, ¿tenemos un duelo? – afortunadamente, llego Charles en un IS naranja salvándolo de las tres féminas.

\- Claro.

Ambos contrincantes se posicionaron.

\- ¡Ahora!

Ichika se lanzo a tratar de golpear a Charles, pero este despego, siendo seguido por Ichika.

El rubio saco un rifle de francotirador y comenzó a disparar al Traje Pretor.

\- _Mierda, mi traje no se recupero del todo de la invasión demoniaca y Charles no falla ningún disparo_ – pensó con frustración en ojirrojo.

Saco su Rifle de Asalto y comenzó a disparar mientras seguía al rubio.

Pero le costaba atinar.

Cambio a la Escopeta de Combate Y disparo justo cuando Charles le lanzo una granada.

BOOOM

Una pequeña explosión los envolvió a ambos.

 **Un ratito mas tarde:**

\- Tal vez se te dificulte el moverte y usar un arma que requiere precisión – comento Charles.

Ambos habían terminado el duelo y estaban descansando.

\- Normalmente me quedo quieto para disparar, excepto con la Escopeta y la Superescopeta. – dijo el peliazul.

\- Ya veo. Hay que practicar tu puntería, ya que no sostienes bien el arma y el disparo se desvía – explico Charles mientras eran espiados por Houki, Rin y Cecilia.

\- _Tu no lo viste en una batalla_ \- pensaron las tres en sincronía sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar la masacre.

Se activaron unas dianas digitales para practica de puntería.

\- Pon las manos así… y los hombros así – aconsejaba Charles mientras ayudaba a Ichika a sujetar el rifle que le presto.

\- Pensé que no se podía usar el equipo de otros – dijo Ichika curioso.

\- Normalmente es así, pero si el dueño lo desbloquea no hay problema – explico el rubio.

Cabe mencionar que ante los ojos de las chicas que veían eso, había un extraño brillo alrededor de ambos hombres.

La cuenta regresiva termino e Ichika disparo.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

Cinco tiros, de los cuales solo dos dieron en el centro y los otros se desviaron un poco a la derecha o a arriba.

\- No esta mal – dijo Charles.

\- Aunque seria mejor practicar con el simulador de demonios – dijo Ichika devolviéndole el arma.

\- Desafortunadamente lo están usando – exclamo el rubio.

Justo ahí notaron el IS negro con líneas rojas con un cañón en el hombro derecho. Al girarse, el piloto resulto ser Laura Bodewig.

\- ¿Qué el modelo de tercera generación alemana no estaba en fase de prueba? -comento una alumna.

\- Laura Bodewig – dijo con palpable ira Cecilia.

\- ¿Esa es la candidata a representante que abofeteo a Ichika? – pregunto con el mismo tono Rin.

\- Orimura Ichika, veo que tienes un "IS" personalizado también. Eso es perfecto. Peleemos – ordeno Laura con un tono monótono.

\- No gracias. No tengo razones ahora para pelear contigo, pero si no te importa el donde y cuando, que sea en el torneo que se aproxima – dijo Ichika a punto de irse.

\- No me importa si quieres pelear o no – Laura cargó energía en su cañón y le disparo a Ichika.

Pero Charles había materializado un escudo y detuvo el disparo.

\- Había oído que los alemanes eran muy temperamentales – dijo Charles con una pequeña sonrisa burlona apuntándole a Laura con dos rifles.

\- Un IS de segunda generación quiere pelear contra mi IS de tercera generación – un poco de arrogancia se sentía en la voz de Laura.

\- Es probablemente mas ágil que el tuyo que ni siquiera se a llegado a producir en masa – contrataco Charles.

Pero antes de que se lanzaran uno al otro…

\- ¡Deténganse! – ordeno una voz autoritaria.

Esta venia de nada mas ni nada menos que Samuel Hayden que estaba arriba de una de las torres, el cual ni el sabia como llego ahí.

\- Hmp – Laura desactivo su IS y vio a Ichika con superioridad y desprecio antes de irse.

 **En los vestidores:**

Ichika estaba sentado pensando en Laura y el por que parecía odiarlo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy yendo Ichika – dijo Charles con solo su camisa cubriendo el traje.

\- Parece que tienes algo contra mi para no querer cambiarte conmigo – dijo Ichika con la mirada entrecerrada, que puso nervioso a Charles.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? N-n-no…. – Charles se rasco nervioso la nuca.

\- Si hay algo. Ven aquí que vamos a cambiarnos juntos – Ichika paso su mano por detrás de Dunoir y lo atrajo hacia el, poniendo al rubio.

PLAF

Con un rápido movimiento, corrió la mano de Ichika y se fue de ahí.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa? – se pregunto Ichika.

 **Un rato mas tarde:**

Luego de ducharse, Ichika fue directo a su habitación, pero en el camino escucho algo interesante.

\- Por favor Instructora, dígame que la retiene aquí en el lejano oriente – una de las voces era definitivamente la de Laura.

\- Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer – y la otra era de Chifuyu.

\- Pero aquí no usa ni la mitad de su potencial. Vuelva a Alemania a enseñarme. Todas aquí ven al IS como una moda y no como lo que de verdad es – Laura sonaba enojada.

\- No pensé que en el tiempo en que no estuve te volvieras tan arrogante – Laura iba a decir algo cuando – Vuelve a tu dormitorio. Es una orden.

Laura salió corriendo de ahí con una mirada triste.

\- No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – no hacia falta decir con quien hablaba.

Lentamente, Ichika salió de detrás del árbol donde se escondió.

\- Perdón Chifuyu-nee – dijo apenado Ichika.

\- Primero, es Orimura-sensei, y segundo no te hablaba a ti – eso genero dudas en el peliazul.

Justo en ese momento, de detrás de un árbol a unos metros de Ichika salió Samuel.

\- Así que ella es una de las cadetes que entrenaste cuando estuviste en Alemania – exclamo Samuel.

\- Este es un problema mío, así que yo lo resolveré – Chifuyu estaba por abandonar el lugar.

\- Espere Orimura-sensei, lo que ella dijo que no me aceptaría como su hermano menor, ¿es por lo de Mondo Grozzo? – pregunto este con la morada baja.

\- Ya te dije que no te culpes – fue el comentario de la pelinegra antes de irse, siendo imitado por los otros dos.

¿A que se refería Ichika? Bueno, como no era frecuente el ataque de los demonios, los países del mundo armaron una competencia mundial donde se ponía a prueba la habilidad de los pilotos.

Chifuyu gano el primer Mondo Grozzo, pero justo antes de poder ganar su segundo Mondo Grozzo consecutivo, Ichika fue secuestrado.

Ella abandono la competencia y fue a rescatar a Ichika, deteniendo a los secuestradores… o al menos eso dice la versión oficial, ya que muchos afirman haber visto camiones de la U.A.C. llevándose cadáveres y limpiando el lugar.

Como pago a Alemania por brindarle la información donde tenían a Ichika, Chifuyu acepto ser instructora de cadetes por un año.

Hasta hoy en día, Ichika se culpa de su debilidad al haber sido secuestrado tan fácil y perjudicar a su hermana mayor.

 **Dormitorio de Ichika y Charles:**

\- Ya regrese. Charles, ¿Estas aquí? – pregunto Ichika, pero el escuchar la ducha le confirmo que el rubio estaba bañándose.

Pero justo antes de relajarse…

\- Es cierto – agarro un pote de jabón y entro al baño – Charles, no hay jabón, aquí tienes un pote… - Ichika cada vez hablaba mas despacio mientras que Charles, que estaba por salir, se sonrojo al extremo. Ni siquiera V.E.G.A. tenia algo para decir.

Y es porque "Charles" cuando se cubrió, no solo lo hiso de forma femenina, sino que resalto una parte de su anatomía que logro ocultar mas que bien.

\- Aquí tienes – Ichika estaba en modo automatico.

\- S-si – y la rubio tomo el pote.

Y justo cuando Ichika salio…

Charles se sonrojo atómicamente e Ichika…

PUM

Se dio de cara contra el piso.

 **Un rato después:**

Ichika, ya con su ropa de dormir, esperaba a que Charles saliera del baño, aunque se notaba muy tenso y nervioso.

El rubio, ahora rubia, salió y se sentó en su cama. La incomodidad era tal que no sabían que hacer.

\- Voy a preparar te – Ichika fue el que logro salir de esa incomodidad.

Luego de prepararlo, le acerco uno a Charles, pero ambos rozaron sus manos, generando que Charles accidentalmente tirara el te y cayera mucho en la mano de Ichika.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh – grito Ichika yendo a mojar su mano en agua fría.

\- ¡Perdón Ichika! – Charles corrió a ayudar al peliazul, pero…

\- Charles… tus.. – los pechos de la rubia se apretaban contra el brazo de Ichika.

La rubia se sonrojo y se dio vuelta cubriéndose los pechos, pero se giro y dijo:

\- Ichika, eres un pervertido

\- ¿Y yo porque?

Luego de ese momento, Ichika encaro a Charles para pedir respuestas.

\- Bien, ¿Por qué fingías ser un chico? – interrogo Ichika a la rubia.

\- Veras, fui enviada aquí para obtener información – comenzó ella con una sonrisa triste – Quien me envió fue mi padre, el presidente de la Compañía Dunoir.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Veras, yo no soy la hija de la esposa de mi padre. Toda mi vida fui criada por mi madre, hasta hace dos años, cuando ella murió. Un hombre vino en nombre de mi padre y me llevo a las instalaciones Dunoir. Ahí fui teóricamente un piloto de prueba, pero aun así solo vi a mi padre dos veces, incluso solo llegamos a hablar por menos de una hora.

\- Pero eso no explica el por que te hacías pasar por un chico – cuestiono el ojirrojo.

\- La compañía pasa por problemas severos, ya que aunque son el tercer fabricador mundial de IS, el Revive sigue siendo un IS de segunda generación. Las compañías ahora se centran en fabricar modelos de tercera generación. La compañía lo intento pero no se fabricaron muchos. Mi objetivo era ganar publicidad… y obtener información del extraño caso que se dio en Japón. No creo que haga falta decirte que mi objetivo era espiarte y obtener información de tu IS, aunque lo veo imposible al ver las diferencias entre tu traje y un IS normal – finalizo la rubia.

Ichika tenia la mirada gacha y mucho enojo visible en sus rojos ojos.

\- Ahh, no sabes lo bien que se siente liberarte de este peso. Lamento el mentirte, y el intentar robarte información – exclamo Charles haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Estas bien con eso? – susurro Ichika confundiendo a Charles - ¿Estas bien con eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito alterando a la rubia – Claro que sin los padres, los niños no nacen, pero, eso no quiere decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos.

\- Ichika – susurro la rubia.

\- Chifuyu-nee y yo fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres – eso sorprendió a la rubia – No sientas lastima, ellos son cosa del pasado. Incluso cuando Samuel-otousan nos adopto, nunca nos hiso hacer cosas como esta. Dime, ¿Qué pasara contigo ahora? – finalizo preocupado.

\- Supongo que ahora que se descubrió que soy una chica me devuelvan a mi país. Lo mas seguro es queme envíen a prisión – aun con esa sonrisa falsa, su tristeza era notable en sus palabras.

\- No creo que pase – eso extraño a la rubia – Según el articulo especial del código de la Academia IS: "Mientras el estudiante este cursando, no pertenecerá a ningún país, grupo o asociación" Ósea que estas a salvo por tres años, en donde podremos pensar en algo para solucionarlo – explico el peliazul.

La rubia lo vio sorprendido, hasta que rio un poco de felicidad – Sabes, el código tiene mas de 55 artículos – menciono esta.

\- Es que soy muy estudioso – dijo este – _Además Chifuyu-nee me torturaría hasta que lo sepa completo_

\- Muchas gracias, Ichika, por defenderme – exclamo Charles sonriéndole e inclinándose levemente.

\- N-no, yo… - decía Ichika pero se fijo en cierta parte de la anatomía de la rubia – T-tus pechos, casi puedo verlos.

Ante eso, la rubia se ruborizo y se cubrió los pechos.

\- ¿Acaso te molestan? – pregunto esta.

\- Pues claro que si – respondió el otro.

\- ¿Sera que acaso quieres verlos? Ichika, eres un pervertido.

\- Que no lo soy.

*Toc* Toc*

\- Ichika-san, ¿Ya cenaste?

Justo en ese momento, cierta rubia inglesa toco la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos. Inmediatamente se movieron para ocultar a Charles.

\- Voy a pasar. Con permiso – dijo Cecilia entrando y percatándose que Charles estaba acostado y muy tapado con un acolchado.

\- Cecilia, veras, Charles pesco un resfriado y le estaba poniendo un acolchado mas – exclamo nervioso el peliazul mientras Charles ayudaba con una falsa tos.

\- Bueno. Charles, ¿me podrías prestar a Ichika-san para ir a cenar? – pregunto Cecilia.

\- *Cof* *Cof* Claro.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos Ichika-san! – Cecilia tomo el brazo de Ichika y lo arrastro afuera mientras Charles se despedía.

Pero…

\- ¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?! – grito alterada Houki al ver a Cecilia tan pegada a Ichika.

\- Ara, solo íbamos a cenar – exclamo feliz la rubia.

\- ¿Pero por que estas tan pegada a el? – volvió a cuestionar Houki.

\- Porque esto es el caballero que escolta a la princesa – aunque Ichika pensaba que era al revés.

\- Bueno, dado que no me satisfago la comida del mediodía, voy a cenar con ustedes – declaro la pelinegra.

\- Ara, ara, si haces eso, engordaras Shinonono-san – comento la rubia inglesa.

\- No hay problema – dijo desenrollando una espada guardada – Practicare con esta espada para quemar calorías - declaro sacándole gotas estilo anime a los otros dos, mas al ver que era una espada de verdad.

Así las dos féminas arrastraron al peliazul contra su voluntad.

 **Un rato después:**

Charles seguía en la habitación acostada, hasta que alguien prendió las luces.

\- ¡Y-ya volví! – quien entro era Ichika con una bandeja con comida, pero se le notaba muy agitado.

\- Bienvenido. ¿Paso algo? – pregunto extrañada por la respiración agitada del peliazul.

\- N-no hay problema – no quería decir nada sobre la zona de guerra que se armo entre Cecilia y Houki – Te traje comida.

\- Oh, gracias – agradeció levantándose.

Pero al llegar a la bandeja, vio que era un típico plato japonés, por lo que empezó a traspirar nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – pregunto extrañado.

\- ¡N-no! Es que no se comer con palillos – confeso con pena la rubia.

\- oh, entonces te alimentare – propuso este, sonrojándola mas pero cuando se iba a negar – Charles, debes aprender a confiar en los demás. ¿Qué tal si comienzas conmigo? – la rubia solo acepto y le pidió un poco de pescado.

Por alguna razón, Cecilia, Houki y Rin querían matar a cierta rubia incógnita, mientras que Chifuyu sintió una sensación similar, pero agregando el reprender a su hermanito.

Charles, aunque agradecía a Ichika por mantener el secreto, no podía evitar pensar cuanto duraría la farsa.

Lo que no sabían, es que cierta persona escucho toda la historia de Charles desde su cómoda oficina… acariciando un gato.

\- ¿De donde mierda salió este gato? – pregunto al aire la persona.

En otra parte, mas específicamente en el Estadio, se podía ver a Laura mirando la luna.

\- Instructora, su fuerza no tiene comparación, es mi meta y razón de ser – la peliplateada se saca el parche, revelando un ojo de un curioso color dorado – Orimura Ichika, eres la razón por la que esta reprimida. No te lo perdonare. Te eliminare, a cualquier costo – declaro esta volviendo a ver la luna.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Lo se, me tarde una vida en subirlo.**

 **Hay varios cambios con respecto al canon para sincronizarlo mas con Doom.**

 **Sin mas, espero que les guste el capitulo, y este es Ikari ni Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE...**


	5. Chapter 5

***cof* *cof* cuanto polvo *cof* *cof***

 **Misogi: ¿Qué esperabas? Hace mucho que no actualizas.**

 **Pero… espera, ¿Dónde esta Deadpool? Espero que no este robando o algo peor… que los cargos van a mi.**

 **-Con Deadpool-**

 **-Este estaba en caída libre directo a su objetivo, algo que planeo por semanas y ahora sus esfuerzos iban a rendir frutos.**

 **Abrio el paracaídas y entro por un conducto de ventilación a… una tienda de chimichangas.**

 **-Volviendo con nosotros-**

 **Bueno, no debe ser nada. Y aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Y si me tarde mucho pero estaba ocupado… que los otros fic no se actualizan solo. Sin mas, vamos con las reviews:**

 **maxigiampieri2012:como dicen por ahí, un lobo con piel de cordero.**

 **Blackgokurose: no puedo contradecirte.**

 **Shiro Emiya: yo diría que están iguales, y sobre Yamada todavía no me decido.**

 **Darkcrizer: casi ningún prota se da cuenta.**

 **ReZero1: creo que ganaría Chifuyu en realidad dado que tiene mas experiencia.**

 **Blamasu: bueno, a mi también me molesta que muchos protas sean tan débiles y tengan que ser protegidos cuando tienen recursos a sus disposición para ser mas fuertes .**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: tranquilo que aquí volverá.**

 **danilo8joaquinortiz: jajaja si es algo gracioso.**

 **Vergil sparda yamato: como dicen, Troya ardera.**

 **richard78zamo: el viejo dicho, nunca juzgues un libro por la portada.**

 **DmcNero: exacto.**

 **TheDevilZero no puedo spoilearte, y sobre el harem serán: Chifuyu, Houki, Tabane, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, las gemelas peliazul que no me acuerdo el nombre, Madoka y Lilith (un OC que no es muy difícil de saber que será)**

 **Nechroz: claro que seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Phantom: muchas gracias** **.**

 **Sin mas, bienvenidos al infierno:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 5: torneo inter-escolar._

 **Clase 1-A:**

-¡¿Es en serio?! – grito Cecilia al enterarse.

-Claro, dicen que la que gane el torneo inter-escolar tendrá una cita con Orimura-kun – dijo una alumna.

-¿U-u-u-na cita? – tartamudeo Rin.

-¿E Ichika-san sabe de esto? – pregunto la rubia a lo que las chicas se miraron nerviosas.

-Bueno… la verdad es que el no sabe nada – dijo la misma que hablo al principio.

Mientras, en su asiento, Houki suspiraba al ver que su promesa con Ichika se había convertido en una competencia.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Charles, quien salió de la nada.

-¡Nada! – y las chicas salieron disparadas a todos lados.

Ambos "hombres" se miraron son entender que pasaba.

 **Tiempo después, azotea:**

Houki estaba pensativa mirando las nubes.

No paraba de pensar que si quería ganar, debía obtener la fuerza para superar a Cecilia y a Rin, quienes contaban con IS personalizados y con armamento de ultima generación… oh y en Ichika que con su armadura y superaba a ambas.

Recordaba como hace tiempo, cuando era una niña, como estuvo a punto de ganar un campeonato de kendo, pero la fama de su hermana mayor provoco que la familia Shinonono tuviera que mudarse constantemente.

Llego a pensar que la "fuerza" de sus habilidades de kendo seria suficiente para ganar lo que sea, pero los recientes eventos la hacían cuestionarse sobre esa "fuerza".

También recordaba lo feroz que era antes, llegando a humillar a sus contrincantes por gusto.

Al final tomo su decisión… si quería ser mas fuerte, tenia que contactar con ella.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, pasa a Rin y pasa a su IS, y termina con Charles y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra Laura, que gira su rostro, mostrando su heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen Laura y Charles con sus IS disparando, cambiando a Rin y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

 **Estadio:**

-Valla, pensé que era la única aquí – dijo Cecilia entrando al estadio, donde se encontraba Rin, ambas con trajes par uso de IS.

-Vine a entrenar – contesto Rin algo molesta.

-Ara ara, vas a necesitar mas que eso para vencerme – dijo con arrogancia Cecilia .

-Ja, podría vencerte sin mis cañones – exclamo molesta Rin.

-Veo que es cierto lo que dicen de que "perro que ladra no muerde" – hablo Cecilia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que simplemente dices eso para sonar importante y fuerte, cuando ambas sabemos que no puedes vencerme – declaro con una sonrisa arrogante la rubia inglesa.

-¡¿Quieres ver quien ladra y no muerde?! – Rin activo a Shenlong.

-Hmp – mientras que Cecilia a Blue Tears.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra pero…

PUM

Un disparo las detuvo.

Este vino de nada mas ni nada menos que de Laura.

-Schwarzen Roeger, un IS de tercera generación de la división alemana – recito Rin al ver los esquemas del mismo en su IS.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la inglesa mientras la peliplateada las miraba con arrogancia.

-Shenlong y Blue Tears, se veían mas poderosos cuando leí las especificaciones – una sonrisa arrogante se formo en la cara de la alemana.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? Viniendo desde Alemania, solo para ser derrotada. Eso es masoquismo extremo. ¿O es la actitud tipica de los débiles? – decía Rin arrogante.

-Ara ara Rin-san, parece que la persona aquí no tiene conocimiento de la lengua común. Intimidarla demasiado nos hará ver patéticas – dijo Cecilia.

-No puedo creer que personas como ustedes estén usando IS de tercera generación como yo – declaro Laura mientras las miradas de sus oponentes se entrecerraba – Un país lleno de gente, pero inútil… y uno con mucho talento, pero que se centra mucho en sus costumbres.

-¿Acaso quieres que te aplastemos? – pregunto enojada Rin.

-O eso es lo que parece – dijo Cecilia lista para pelear.

-¿Por qué no atacan las dos juntas? ¿Qué pueden hacer dos jinetes inútiles en tan buenos corceles? – y ambas, furiosas por las palabras de la alemana, se lanzaron contra ella.

 **Mientras:**

Ichika y Charles iban caminando por los pasillos que llevan al estadio.

-Ichika, ¿hoy también harás ese entrenamiento especial? – pregunto Charles.

-Si, después de todo el torneo inter-escolar esta cerca – contesto este.

-Parece que las tres candidatas a representante están peleando en el estadio – dijo una alumna corriendo junto a otras.

Ambos se miraron antes de seguirlas.

Llegaron al estadio junto a Houki, solo para cubrirse por la cortina de humo que se levanto.

-Son Fang-san y Alcott-san – señalo Charles viendo como ambas estaban arrodilladas.

-Y Laura Bodewig – dijo Houki.

-¡Toma! – Rin disparo su [Cañón Dragón] contra Laura.

-Eso no es nada contra la incuestionable barrera de mi IS – Laura levanto la palma y esta genero un escudo que detuvo el ataque y lo desapareció, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin y los demas.

-¿Cómo detuvo el [Cañón Dragón]? – pregunto Ichika sorprendido.

-A.I.C. – respondió la rubia disfrazada.

-Eso lo explica. Con eso, puede atacar y defender a la vez – la continuo Houki.

-¿Qué es el A.I.C.? – cuestiono Ichika.

-Es el arma de tercera generación de Schwarzen Roeger. Active Inercia Canceller – dijo el rubio.

-Detiene la inercia de los objetos en un rango especifico – explico Houki recibiendo un "mmm" de Ichika – Lo entendiste ¿no?

-Con ver eso es mas que suficiente.

Rin seguía disparando mientras volaba, pero el escudo de Laura detenía cada disparo.

Un cable salió del IS alemán y se engancho a la pierna del IS chino.

-Perder a esta altura, es una deshonra para un IS de tercera generación – Laura tuvo que comenzar a esquivar los drones de Cecilia.

Frustrada por no atinarle, la rubia disparo dos misiles que Laura esquivaba hasta posicionarse de manera correcta para usar su A.I.C. y detener tanto los misiles como los drones.

Cecilia apunto contra ella pero la peliplateada uso su cañón y ambos disparos chocaron generando una explosión.

La alemana tiro del cable y uso a Rin para impactar a la inglesa y mandarlas a ambas al suelo.

PUUUM

Ambas terminaron dentro de un cráter adoloridas.

La peliplateada aterrizó cerca de ellas y Rin, en un ataque de ira, le apunto con sus cañones.

-¿En serio? ¿apuntar desde tan cerca con un arma de presión? – Laura le disparo y destruyo un cañón, pero Cecilia le disparo un misil.

BOOOOM

Aprovechando la explosión, Cecilia y Rin se alejaron.

-¿Quién dispara un misil desde tan cerca? – pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero eso debió hacerle algún daño – dijo Cecilia viendo la nube de humo.

Pero los ojos de ambas se abrieron al ver que Laura estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Eso es todo? – se burlo mientras de su IS salieron dos cables y se enrollaron alrededor de los cuellos de Rin y Cecilia.

Esta las atrajo y las comenzó a golpear sin misericordia.

-Esto es malo. Si sigue así, los IS fallaran y sus vidas estarán en peligro – señalo preocupado Charles viendo como los IS de Cecilia y Rin eran destruidos.

Un ligero recuerdo paso por la mente de Houki, de cuando su concepto de fuerza era erróneo y humillaba a sus contrincantes en kendo.

-¡Basta Laura! – grito Ichika golpeando la barrera.

Laura se detuvo y lo vio antes de sonreírle sádicamente.

-Ella… - Ichika activo el Traje Pretor y rompió la barrera, corriendo a ayudar a sus amigas.

Pero fue detenido por la alemana con su escudo.

-Patético, eres emocional e imprudente. Contra mi Schwarzen Roeger, eres un oponente débil -eran las palabras de desprecio de Laura.

- _Mierda, no puedo moverme_ – pensaba Ichika desesperado viendo como los IS de Rin y Cecilia se apagaban y ellas caían inconscientes.

Laura le apunto a Ichika con su cañón, pero fue salvado por…

-¡Ichika, sácalas de aquí! – grito Charles en su IS disparando contra Laura, alejándola mientras Ichika se llevaba a las candidatas a representantes de Inglaterra y China.

Laura le estaba apuntando con su cañón, pero antes de disparar fue desviado por los disparos de "el" rubio.

-¿Están Bien? – pregunto Ichika a ambas.

-¿I-Ichika?

-Perdón Ichika-san, te mostramos un espectáculo vergonzoso – se disculpo Cecilia.

-Al menos están conscientes.

- _Mierda, ¿Por qué no tengo un IS personalizado? Acaso solo debo quedarme aquí y mirar_ – pensaba Houki enojada consigo misma.

Las cosas para Charles no estaban bien, en algún momento la peliplateada alemana la había atrapado con su cuerda y la estaba retrayendo con ella.

Trato de dispararle pero las balas eran detenidas por su escudo.

-Interesante, te mostrare la diferencia entre las generaciones de IS – dijo Laura.

Ichika se alarmo y giro para ir rápido con su compañero, viendo como Laura creaba un aguijón de energía en su mano izquierda y planeaba atacar a la rubia encubierta.

FIUM

Pero se detuvo cuando una espada azul apareció en frente suyo amenazándola con cortarla y un disparo paso cerca de su oreja.

-¿I-instructora? ¿Samuel-sama? – pregunto sorprendida Laura al ver a su instructora de hace años y su "padre"

-Es por esto que no me gusta cuidar niños – dijo enojada Chifuyu.

-¿Chifuyu-nee? ¿Samuel-otousan?

-Esta bien el tener combates de simulación, pero no llevarlo al extremo de romper una de las barreras del estadio – regaño Samuel regresando su brazo a su antigua forma.

-Si tienen problemas, resuélvanlos en el torneo inter-curso – ordeno Chifuyu.

La alemana acato las ordenes y desactivo su IS, yéndose de ahí.

-Orimura, Dunoir, ¿les parece bien? – pregunto Orimura-sensei.

-Si – afirmo Ichika.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo – secundo Charles.

-Bueno, ¡todas las competiciones personales quedan suspendidas hasta el torneo inter-curso – grito nuestro director.

 **Enfermería:**

Ichika llevo a Rin y Cecilia a la enfermería para que se curaran y descansaran, pero no dejaban de hablar sobre que si la lucha seguía, ellas ganarían.

-Ustedes, chicas… - decía Ichika con una mano en la cara.

-Ambas deberían dejar de sobre esforzarse – dijo Charles entregando unos vasos de te.

-¿Sobre esforzando? – el peliazul no entendió de que hablaba.

-Ambas se sobre esforzaron para no quedar mal frente al chico que les gustan – afirmo el rubio.

-N-n-n-n-no es cierto – tartamudeo la castaña antes de tomar su bebida.

-E-e-es verdad, no fue por eso – dijo Cecilia tomando su te.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué estaban peleando con Laura? – pregunto el peliazul para que las chicas escupieran su bebida.

-B-b-b-bueno…

-Ella hirió mi orgullo de dama – contesto Cecilia.

-No me digan, que todo fue por Ichi… ¡! – decía Charles pero fue callado por Rin y Cecilia que le taparon la boca.

-¡Si que te gusta hablar! – grito Rin.

-No es por eso – le dijo la rubia.

-Ustedes dos, siguen moviéndose a pesar de que están heridas – Ichika toco los hombros de ambas y estas se retorcieron del dolor – Lo ven, son unas tontitas.

-¡¿A quien llamas tontitas?! – grito Rin con pequeñas lagrimas de dolor en los ojos.

-¡Tu también Ichika-san eres un tonto! – le grito Cecilia.

-Chicas – suspiro el peliazul.

De repente, un temblor comenzó a sentirse hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe por muchas estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia incógnita viendo como las chicas la miraban a ella e Ichika como si fueran el ultimo pedazo de carne del mundo.

-¡Miren! – el grito colectivo fue ese, acompañado de las alumnas mostrando unos folletos.

-A ver… - Ichika comenzó a leerlo – Con el fin de hacer mas interesantes las peleas, el torneo inter-escolar de este mes será en parejas. Aquellas sin pareja, lee será asignada una al alzar. La fecha limite es…

-Como sea, ¡Haz equipo conmigo!

-Seamos equipo Dunoir-kun.

Eso y mas gritaban las alumnas.

-Perdón chicas, pero iba a pedirle a Charles que sea mi compañero – Dijo el peliazul disculpandose.

-Que mal. Los dos chicos van a hacer equipo – dijo una yéndose con todas las demás.

-Mmm… Ichika – decía Charles pero fue cortado por.

-Ichika, como tu amiga de la infancia, es tu deber hacer equipo conmigo – dijo Rin aferrándose a un brazo.

-Como compañeros de grado, es mejor que nosotros hagamos equipo – dijo Cecilia tomando el otro brazo.

-Ustedes no harán nada – las reto Yamada-sensei entrando – Sus IS sufrieron mucho daño y los sistemas de soporte vital están en números rojos. Se quedaran aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – finalizo Yamada.

 _-Si alguna gana, tendrá una cita con Ichika…_ \- pensaba Rin

- _No podemos permitir eso –_ pensó Cecilia.

-Escúchanos Ichika, debes ganar ¿entendido? – le dijo la castaña a su amigo de la infancia.

-Los estaré apoyando desde el fondo de mi corazón – añadió la rubia.

Ichika no sabia que decir mientras su compañero – Gracias chicas, intentare aceptar sus sentimientos.

 **En la noche:**

Ichika y su compañera encubierta caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios.

-Gracias Ichika – agradeció la rubia.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Por defenderme en la enfermería al decir que seria mi compañero.

\- Ahhh, no tienes que agradecer lo hice porque debo protegerte – su mirada hiso que se reconfortara – Además que si te ponían con alguien mas, tu secreto podría conocerse.

-Eres amable, Ichika.

 **Habitación de Ichika y Charlotte:**

-No es necesario que actúes como chico cuando no hay nadie cerca – le dijo Ichika a la rubia sentada en la cama.

-He sido educada para actuar y pensar como un chico, todo para pasar desapercibida. No puedo cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana. P-pero si tu quieres, puedo tratar de hablar como una chica – propuso Charles algo sonrojada.

-No te esfuerces. Pienso que la Charles que se expresa como hombre también es linda – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la aludida.

-¿L-l-l-linda? ¿En serio piensas eso?

-Claro.

Y después de un pequeño incidente, que involucra el cambiarse y que Charles se tropiece dejando su parte posterior alzada, y el que Ichika sufriera una caída típica de prota de harem, que culmino en que la rubia lo pateara fuerte y lo noqueara, se fueron a dormir, no sin antes que Charles piense en Ichika y se sonrojara.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Ichika y Charles se estaban cambiando, preparándose para salir y pelear en el torneo.

-Si que hay mucha gente – dijo Ichika viendo como lideres de empresas estaban en un palco privado.

-Bueno, los de tercer año son contratados y los de segundo demuestran sus capacidades – dijo Charles, pero su cara cambio a una preocupada – Estas centrado en el duelo contra Bodewing-san, ¿verdad? – no recibió respuesta pero sabia que era verdad – Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones, perderás. Bodewing debe ser la alumna de primero mas poderosa.

-Si – Ichika presto atención a la pantalla donde aparecería los combatientes – _Estoy preocupado por Houki. Si no tienes un compañero, se te asigna uno por lotería_.

El tablero de los encuentros apareció, e Ichika y Charles no podían estar mas sorprendidos, al igual que las demás alumnas en otro vestidor.

- _Valla combinació_ n – eran los pensamientos de cierta pelinegra viendo a la peliplateada alemana, recordando de paso la cara de esta al apalear a Cecilia y Rin y la suya antes.

Eso era porque en el tablero decía: Shinonono Houki y Laura Bodewing VS Orimura Ichika y Charles Dunoir.

 **Un rato después; Estadio:**

-Y pensar que nuestro duelo seria el primero – comento Laura con su IS y con Houki detrás, usando un Uchigane.

En frente, estaban Ichika con el Traje Pretor y Charles con su Revive.

-Bueno, no tenemos que esperar – dijo Ichika con una sonrisa, no notada por el casco.

La cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a cero y todos los espectadores miraban la arena ansiosos.

-" _Comiencen_ "

Ichika saco el Fusil de Asalto y comenzó a disparar a Laura, pero esta se protegió con el A.I.C.

Pero Charles se posiciono del lado derecho de la alemana y saco dos fusiles de asalto.

RATATATATATATATA

Laura se vio obligada a esquivar los disparos del francés, pero el centrarse ahora en Charles le dio la apertura necesaria a Ichika.

RATATATATA

Ichika disparaba contra la alemana, pero los disparos impactaron en el escudo de Houki.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – la pelinegra se lanzo contra Ichika.

Esto fue notado por Charles y este le lanzo una granada a Laura.

BOOOOM

Ignorando la explosión, Houki dio un tajo descendente, pero fue parado por Ichika.

Lo que le permitió a Charles, quien apareció detrás del peliazul, apuntarle con su arma.

Pero antes de poder disparar, unos cables se enredaron en la cintura de la Shinonono y la jalaron, lanzándola lejos.

Quien lo hiso no fue otra que Laura, quien convoco su aguijón y se lanzo contra sus oponentes.

-¡Oye! – grito indignada la pelinegra al ser golpeada con el piso.

-No intento salvar a Houki… - comento Rin en las gradas.

-La ve como un estorbo – dijo Cecilia al lado de la castaña.

Houki se levanto y vio como Laura intentaba apuñalar a Ichika, pero este la esquivaba.

Se lanzo con su espada para apoyar a su compañera pero una ráfaga de fuego rápido la detuvo.

-Antes peleaste con Ichika, ¡Ahora te toca contra mi! – dijo Charles convocando dos fusiles rápidos y disparando contra Houki, quien solo se podía defender con sus escudos.

-Parece que Bodewing-san no sabe trabajar en equipo – dijo Yamada en la cabina junto a su compañera y el director.

-Es normal. Ella no espero que fuera combates en equipos. No tiene experiencia en ello – dijo Chifuyu al lado de ella.

-Sin embargo, el trabajo de Orimura-kun y Dunoir-kun es… simplemente magnifico.

-No es algo para alabar, es normal.

De regreso a la pelea, Charles bloqueo el ataque de Houki, para después sacar un lanzagranadas y apuntarle.

BOOM

BOOM

Debido a la cercanía, el daño fue mayor.

Todas las espectadoras se alarmaron, pero al final Houki estaba bien.

-¡!- no se podía decir lo mismo de su escudo, el cual cayo a 0, perdiendo automáticamente.

Con su enemigo derrotado, Charles fue a apoyar a Ichika.

Con los otros dos, ambos se separaron y Laura tuvo que esquivar unas granadas de Charles.

-Charles, ¿Y Houki? – pregunto Ichika.

-Ella ya esta eliminada – dijo el rubio mirando a la derrotada Houki.

-Bien.

Charles cambio a otro fusil de asalto comenzó a disparar contra la alemana, quien se protegía con su A.I.C.

Pero Ichika se acerco peligrosamente y le apunto con la Súper Escopeta.

BANG

El disparo daño los escudos del IS aleman.

Laura se alejo de ambos por precaución.

-Sera que… - Ichika se lanzo contra Laura.

-Que inútil… ¿olvidas que tengo mi barrera? – exclamo Laura deteniendo a Ichika con su barrera especial y le apunto con su cañón.

-Es cierto… pero no olvides que somos un equipo – y de detrás de Ichika salió Charles apuntando y disparando contra la Bodewing.

Esta se vio obligada a esquivarlo.

-Otra maniobra combinada – decía Yamada.

-Esos dos descubrieron el punto débil del A.I.C. – dijo Chifuyu.

-Para detener algo, se requiere de toda su concentración – aclaro Samuel.

La peliplateada alzo vuelo para alejarse pero fue seguida por Ichika.

-¡Toma esto! – grito Ichika a punto de conectar un golpe contra Laura.

Pero esta lo pudo esquivar por los pelos.

-Que inútil – Laura tomo el brazo de Ichika y lo uso para lanzarlo contra el suelo, impactándolo y generando un cráter.

-M-mierda – Ichika se levantaba solo para ver como Laura caía en picada contra el para intentar apuñalarlo.

Pero fue interceptada por Charles, sacándola de su trayectoria.

Ambas cayeron separadas por una considerable distancia.

-Maldito – maldijo Laura ahora viendo como el IS francés venia a toda velocidad, como si se hubiera impulsado -¡¿Ignition Boost?! ¡No teníamos información sobre que podías hacer eso! – exclamo consternada esta.

-¡No lo había usado hasta ahora! – Charles se puso en frente de la chica y en su brazo izquierdo formo un cilindro con una protuberancia como taladro.

-¡¿Un Rompedor de Barreras?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Charles impacto su ataque con su brazo y mando a Laura contra el muro, incrustándola.

Charles se lanzó de una contra Laura e impacto si rompedor de escudos contra la alemana.

- _No… no puedo perder_ -La mente de Laura viajo al pasado.

Ella fue creada con el único propósito de ser la mejor soldado, y lo hacia excelente. Pero todo cambio con la llegada de los IS.

Con el objetivo de mejorar su compatibilidad, se le implantaron nanomáquinas en su ojo izquierdo. Pero aun así no supo adaptarse correctamente, así que fue catalogada como fallida.

Pero fue en ese entonces que la conoció, a su instructora Orimura Chifuyu.

Ella logro que Laura se volviera una experta piloteando IS, y esta no pudo dejar de admirar la fuerza, valor y orgullo de su instructora.

 _-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?_ – fue lo que le pregunto Laura un día.

- _Tengo un hermano menor_ – pero la respuesta de Chifuyu mas esa sonrisa gentil no le gustaron para nada a su alumna.

Es por eso que no podía aceptar a Ichika, no podía aceptar que alguien pudiera hacer que su instructora mostrara ese lado vulnerable según ella.

 _-Necesito poder_

 _ **-¿Quieres poder?**_

- _Si, dame todo el poder que tengas_

En las gradas, un sujeto con gorra veía la arena y se fijaba en una pantalla en un dispositivo en su mano que decía "aceptación del usuario".

Con una sonrisa macabra, presiono un botón rojo.

Y en la arena…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Laura gritaba de dolor mientras el parche se rompía y revelaba su ojos dorado, el cual se teñía de rojo, pero un rojo antinatural.

Rayos rojos salían de su IS, alejando a Charles.

Esos mismos rayos se concentraron y abrieron un extraño agujero.

-Maya, evacua a todos – dijo con seriedad Samuel.

-P-pero por qué… - la peliverde iba a responder pero…

-" _Advertencia, presencia demoniaca encontrada_ " – la voz de la computadora se escucho por todo el estadio.

Automáticamente, las salidas del estadio se cerraron tras puertas herméticas de metal, protegiendo a alumnos y personas importantes.

Con Ichika y Charles, estos veían como Laura caía mientras su IS presentaba varios daños.

El agujero seguía abierto, pero lentamente empezaron a cercarse cosas desde el otro lado.

Del agujero salieron cinco seres enormes y robustos, de color rojo con patas robustas de cabra, ojos verdes furiosos, dientes filosos y dos enormes cuernos.

-[Advertencia, presencia de Barones del Infierno] – advirtió V.E.G.A.

-Información de ellos – ordeno Ichika con un tono de enojo que Charles noto.

-[Son de los mas poderosos demonios dentro de los ejércitos. Su fuerza, defensa, resistencia y demás están en una categoría muy diferente a cualquiera que te hayas enfrentado antes, también pueden lanzar esferas verdes de energía Argent] – informo la I.A.

-Entonces tendré que ir con todo – dijo Ichika sacando el Fusil de Plasma, un arma similar a cualquier fusil pero delgado y de color blanco, además de una apariencia mas tecnológica.

Este empezó a correr contra los demonios, pero fue detenido.

-¡E-espera Ichika! – Charles lo detuvo – No puedes con ellos. Deja que se encarguen los profesores – aclaro viendo como cuatro IS iban a atacar a los demonios.

Los cuatro comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas nada hacían contra la dura piel de los Barones.

Uno de ellos levanto el puño, y sin dificultad lo bajo como un martillo, aplastando a una de las pilotos y esparciendo sus órganos.

Otro salto y aplasto las piernas de otra, para después tirar de su parte superior y arrancarla, solo para después devorarla.

Otro la golpeo, rompiendo de una su escudo, y le lanzo una esfera verde que al hacer contacto con la humana, la empezó a descomponer lentamente.

La ultima retrocedía lentamente, aterrada por las muertes de sus compañeras.

Charles no estaba mejor, no esperaba una carnicería de ese nivel.

La piloto sobreviviente choco contra Ichika quien la veía detrás de su casco.

-Vete – fue la orden dura y monótona de Ichika que aterro mas a la piloto antes de salir de ahí.

Ichika reanudo su marcha contra los Barones del Infierno.

-Déjalo – Houki detuvo a Charles – Creme que no creerás lo que va a hacer, pero solo podemos apoyarlo – dijo esta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que funciona tu IS?

-La piloto que salió corriendo paso su energía a mi IS, recargándolo – dijo la pelinegra sacando su espada.

Ichika siguió caminando, listo para enfrentar a los demonios, pero entonces vio algo que lo aterro.

-¡! – y era que, ahí inconsciente, estaba Laura sin indicios de moverse y con un demonio agarrandola.

Ichika, aunque le molestara la forma de ser de Laura, no iba a dejar que muriera si podía evitarlo.

Activando sus propulsores, salió disparado contra el demonio y le apunto con su fusil, el cual disparo una esfera de energía azul.

Laura aun algo consciente, veía como su final se acercaba.

- _Por favor, alguien, quien sea, ayúdeme_ – pensó aterrada la peliplateada mientras veía como las fauces del demonio de abrían.

Pero la esfera de energía impacto contra el demonio y lo paralizo, soltando a Laura y siendo agarrada por Ichika que salió de ahí antes de ser agarrado por los otros 5.

Lo ultimo que vio Laura fue a su rescatista, aquel que odio antes, arriesgarse salvándola y podía sentir un extraño calor llenándola. Un segundo después se desmayo por el dolor.

-¡Saca las armas mas poderosas que tengas! – ordeno Houki a Charles el cual saco dos lanza granadas.

Este empezó a disparar contra los Barones, hiriéndolos un poco.

Ichika llego rápido con Houki y le entrego a Laura.

-Sácala de aquí y protéjanse – ordeno el peliazul dándose la vuelta y listo para la batalla.

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedo a ayudar! – grito esta enojada.

-¿Cómo? No sabes usar armas de distancia y dudo que puedas hacer algo con tu espada – puede que sus palabras sonaran duras, pero aun así en ese estado de furia Ichika se preocupaba por ella.

La pelinegra soltó unas lagrimas antes de irse de ahí.

BOOOM

De la cabina sellada, salió Chifuyu enfundada en su IS.

-Tengan cuidado, no son como los demonios del mes pasado – advirtió Chifuyu dejando confundida a Charles.

La pelinegra se lanzo a pelear con un Barón, el cual bloqueo con sus gruesos brazos la espada de Chifuyu.

Ichika y Charles mantenían a raya a los otros cinco.

Charles se sorprendió con la habilidad de Ichika al disparar a los demonios, dando en puntos vitales, pero desafortunadamente, no podían atravesar la gruesa piel.

Para colmo, Ichika no pudo recargar sus otras armas, quedando solo con una carga del Fusil Gauss, el Fusil de Plasma y la Súper Escopeta.

Cambio al Fusil Gauss con modo de cañón, apuntando a los demonios.

Un rayo azul fue lo que se vio cuando uno de los demonios perdió el brazo derecho, muriendo desangrado.

Charles pensaba que debía conseguirse un arma así.

Viendo la munición en cero, el usuario del Traje Pretor cambio a la Súper Escopeta.

Corrió contra uno de ellos. El demonio levanto el puño buscando aplastarlo, pero una ráfaga de disparos explosivos de Charles lo detuvo lo suficiente para que Issei dispare dos veces contra el.

Los disparos solo lo hicieron retroceder levemente herido.

Otro Barón del Infierno había creado una esfera verde y se la lanzo a Ichika.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! – grito Ichika al ser impactado por el ataque.

Su escudo secundario desapareció con ese ataque.

Chifuyu de mientras atacaba al demonio, pero su piel era muy dura.

En una, el demonio dio un derechazo fallido, el cual Chifuyu aprovecho para ponerse al costado del mismo.

Su espada se abrió, revelando una hoja laser azul.

-¡Toma esto! – y de un rápido tajo, partió al demonio.

Lentamente, ambas mitades cayeron en lados opuestos, esparciendo sangre y viseras.

Chifuyu vio entonces como Ichika y Charles mantenían a raya a los demonios, pero se les terminaba la munición. Justo en eso, vio una esfera violeta brillante que flotaba.

Ichika esquivo otra esfera verde de un Barón, para volver a disparar contra el.

El problema era que no hacia mucho daño y se le acababa la munición.

Charles desde hace rato se le terminaron las granadas y solo contaba con sus rifles.

Ichika pensaba a mil por hora un plan para poder vencerlos o en su defecto sobrevivir lo suficiente. Como desearía tener la misma suerte de encontrarse con un alma Berserk.

-¡Ichika, toma! – grito Chifuyu llamándolo de nuevo por su nombre.

Ichika vio como Chifuyu arrojaba con su espada esa esfera violeta.

-¡Esa esfera es como el Berserk, pero cuadriplica el poder de las armas! – explico Chifuyu, sacándole una sonrisa salvaje a su hermanito.

-¡Gracias Chifuyu-nee! – grito este.

La aludida se sonrojo un poco.

Mientras que V.E.G.A. notaba como la ira que Ichika sentía al principio y ahora era menor a la que sintió hace un mes. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando y esa ira no lo afectara en un futuro… aunque de seguro seguirá siendo sanguinario.

Ichika apretó la esfera, haciendo que explote y un aura violeta lo cubriera.

-¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA! – el grito de Charles lo alerto.

Vio como los brazos de su IS fueron destruidos y ahora los demonios iban a matarla.

-¡No los dejare! – Ichika corrió contra los 4 demonios restantes con la Súper Escopeta en mano.

Apunto cerca de uno y disparo.

PUUUUUM

El disparo fue tan poderoso que no solo mato al demonio al que apunto, sino que también mato al demonio de al lado.

Los dos restantes vieron eso y se lanzaron contra el peliazul.

Uno incrusto su puño en el suelo donde estaba Ichika, pero el peliazul salto y termino parado sobre los hombros del Barón.

Este miro hacia arriba, siendo los cañones del arma lo ultimo que vio.

PUUUUUM

El demonio termino dividido en dos de forma grotesca.

El ultimo iba a atacar a traición, pero…

SLASH

Fue decapitado por la mejor piloto de IS.

-" _Alerta, amenaza demoniaca eliminada_ " – los tres que pelearon se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

 **Enfermería:**

-Mmm – Laura estaba despertando.

-Veo que al fin despiertes.

La peliplateada vio como al lado suyo estaba su instructora, Chifuyu Orimura.

-¿Qué… paso? – pregunto la chica de ojos bicolor.

-Alguien integro en tu IS, mas específicamente en los nanobots en tu ojo izquierdo, un programa que usaba la voluntad del piloto mas un aparato externo para concentrar la energía Argent y generar un portal al infierno – la explicación de Chifuyu entristeció a Laura al ser usada de esa manera – La amenaza fue contenida por una combinación de fuerza mía, de Charles Dunoir… y principalmente de Ichika Orimura. El fue quien te salvo de los demonios.

Los ojos de la alemana se abrieron al recordar eso. Ella le dijo tantas cosas y el va y la salva. Se sentía terrible por decirle inútil y demás. Inconscientemente, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-Laura Bodewing – la llamo su instructora - ¿Quién eres? – la pelilplateada la miro con extrañeza – Si no eres nadie, desde ahora eres Laura Bodewing, no tienes nada que ver con tu pasado. Inicia tu nueva vida – fueron las palabras de la Orimura con una sonrisa.

Antes de irse, le dejo a Laura una tableta con dos videos.

Por curiosidad, tomo la tableta, siendo los videos de cuando Ichika se enfrento a los demonios del mes pasado y los de ahora.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

PUM

El sujeto con capucha que había presionado el botón durante el torneo estaba ahora frente a Chifuyu, Samuel y Yamada. Los tres armados.

-Así que tu eres quien trajo a los demonios el mes pasado y abrió el portal recién – dijo Chifuyu levantando una espada.

-¿Qué buscaba con ello? – interrogo Samuel con su cañón.

-Crees que me dan miedo. Te tengo un mensaje Samuel Hayden, Olivia Peirce te manda saludos – dijo antes de apretar los dientes y masticar una pastilla para el suicidio.

-Mierda, se suicido. Pero, ¿Quién es Olivia Pierce? – pregunto Yamada viendo al directo.

Este no decía nada, esperando que sea solo una broma.

 **En el comedor:**

Siendo ya de noche, Ichika y Charles comían tranquilos.

-Así que cancelaron el torneo – dijo Ichika.

En eso, escucharon a varias estudiantes salir corriendo diciendo algo sobre "cita" y "cancelada"

En eso, Ichika ve a Houki algo nerviosa y se le acerca.

-Houki, sobre la promesa del mes pasado… me gustaría salir contigo.

La mirada de Houki se ilumino y comenzó a zarandear a Ichika, hasta que se calmo y pregunto el por que acepto, aunque tenia un lindo sonrojo.

-Bueno, eres mi amiga de la infancia, no había razón para no aceptar – Houki no podía estar mas feliz – Un viaje de compras – pero ese susurro de Ichika le gano un golpe de la pelinegra.

-¡Sabia que seria algo así! – grito antes de darle una patada e irse de ahí, mientras que Charles veía todo divertida.

-¡Orimura-kun, Dunoir-kun, buenas noticias! ¡Al fin terminaron el baño de los chicos! – dijo feliz Yamada sorprendiendo a los nombrados.

 **Tiempo después, baño de chicos:**

-Esto es relajante – dijo Ichika disfrutando del baño.

-Ya lo creo – Ichika casi se desmaya al ver a Charles desnuda cubriendo como podía su cuerpo con su toalla – No mires… Ichika pervertido – se burlo la rubia antes de entras.

-¡¿-Q-que haces aquí?!

-Vine a tomarme un baño, aunque quizás debería salir – Charles estaba por levantarse.

-N-no, yo soy quien debería salir – Ichika casi salía.

-Espera, tengo algo que decirte – pidió algo roja la rubia.

-E-esta bien.

Ichika y Charles se sentaron en el agua, espalda con espalda.

-He pensado sobre lo que dijiste el otro día… sobre quedarme en la academia. He decidido quedarme al final… porque sentí que tenia que hacerlo ya que tu estas aquí – decía Charles mientras ponía su mano sobre la de el peliazul, debajo del agua.

-¿E-en serio?

-También decidí otra cosa… lo que debería hacer – Charles se dio vuelta y pego sus pechos a la espalda de Ichika.

-¿L-lo que deberías hacer?

-Desde ahora, ¿Podrías llamarme Charlotte? Solo cuando estemos solos – pidió Charlotte.

-¿Ese es tu…?

-Si, el nombre que me dio mi madre.

-Esta bien, Charlotte – dijo Ichika con una suave sonrisa mirando a Charlotte sobre su hombro.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En la clase 1-A, las caras de confusión, sorpresa y nerviosismo de parte de Yamada abundaban.

-Eto, hoy… tenemos un estudiante nuevo – dijo Yamada.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Charlotte Dunoir. Es un placer conocerlos – se presento Charlotte ahora en su verdadera apariencia.

-Al parecer Dunoir-kun era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Dunoir-san – comento Yamada algo perdida.

- _Ya era hora de que lo haga_ – si, Samuel fue quien escucho la confesión de Charlotte desde los micrófonos secretos en cada habitación… por si hay problemas.

Chifuyu solo suspiraba.

-Así que Dunoir-kun era una chica. Ya decía que era raro – comento una alumna.

-Esperen… ¿ayer no era la hora de los chicos para usar el baño? – comento otra abriendo las puertas del infierno.

-Ichika/-san – susurraron terroríficamente Houki y Cecilia agarrando los hombros del aterrado peliazul.

-¡ICHIKA! - aunque Rin era la mas original al abrir de golpe la puerta y apuntarle con los cañones de Shenlong.

-¡E-espera Rin, si me disparas moriré! – las quejas de Ichika cayeron en oídos sordos.

Solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto… que nunca llego.

-¿No he muerto? – el peliazul abrió los ojos y vio como una peliplateada con heterocromia uso su escudo especial para salvarlo - ¡Laura gracias por salvar ¡!

Laura se giro y sorpresivamente le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

Las caras de horror de las chicas, principalmente Houki, Cecilia, Rin y Charlotte, además de un aura de muerte de parte de Chifuyu, fueron el producto de ese beso frente a todos.

Cuando se separaron – Tu eres mi prometida. Esta decidido. No hay objeción – declaro esta algo roja.

-¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?!

Ichika parpadeaba confundido - ¿Prometida? ¿No seria prometido? – pregunto este.

-¡Orimura-kun, eso no es lo que tendrías que preguntar!

-Todavía no lo entiendes eh – Laura estaba por darle otro beso…

Pero el peliazul noto el curioso dron azul tipo cañón que le estaba apuntando.

FIUM

El peliazul pudo agacharse para esquivar el dispara.

-Ara, Ichika-san, no debes esquivarlo – dijo Cecilia con su IS activo.

-¡¿C-Cecilia?! – dijo este, pero tuvo que esquivar el disparo mas potente de su segunda amiga de la infancia.

-¡Ichika, ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a otra en frente mío?! – rugió Rin.

Ichika iba a contestar, pero tuvo que esquivar una espada enorme que iba a sus partes nobles.

-Ichika, parece que necesitas disciplina – dijo Houki con un IS genérico activo… de donde lo saco es un misterio hasta para mi.

-H-H-H-Houki… ¡! – Ichika ahora esquivo una ráfaga de disparos.

-Ara, Ichika, te has portado muy mal – exclamo Charlotte armada con su IS.

-E-Espera, Charlotte ¡! – Ichika intentaba calmarla pero ahora se agacho para evadir una conocida espada a punto de decapitarlo.

-Tienes valor, Ichika, para besar a tus compañeras durante las clases – Ichika sabia que si su hermana lo llamaba por su nombre, y no porque se le olvido los protocolos, estaba muy enojada.

Aunque Samuel sospechaba que estaba mas celosa.

Ahora Ichika estaba acorralado por seis chicas, cinco que querían matarlo o pero castrarlo, y una que quería repetir y dejar en claro su jerarquía.

-V-V-V.E.G.A., ¿Alguna idea? – le susurro a su I.A.

-[Te recomiendo saltar por la ventana, activar el Traje Pretor y salir corriendo como si no hubiera mañana] – recomendó la I.A. preguntándose como es posible que Ichika se enfrente a los demonios sin un ápice de miedo pero no pueda con seis mujeres.

Acotando lo dicho, Ichika dio un salto y salió por la ventana, activando su Traje Pretor y huyendo lo mas que podía, siendo seguido muy de cerca por las seis chicas.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Si me tarde pero tenia tarea y mucha.**

 **Deadpool: ¡Es mentira!**

 **Cállate… bueno, díganme que les pareció el cap y si esperaban lo que paso.**

 **Este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡He vuelto! Al menos en el universo de IS. Lamento la demora pero vamos con las reviews:**

 **Ronaldc v2: enfrentar seres que apenas usan el sentido de razonamiento es muy diferente a enfrentarte a 6 chicas armadas con trajes de batalla.**

 **Phantom: trato de hacerlos lo mas rápido posible.**

 **Tacbon20: solo te diré que Chifuyu, y cuando llegue Madoka, le harán la vida imposible al pobre Ichika.**

 **IvolX260: me alegro que te guste. El traje pretor de Ichika es el mismo que el de Doom 2016, el Doomguy no esta suelto por ahí y si habra un episodio así, pero sin lo ultimo.**

 **TheDevilZero: jaja gracias, y actualiza también tus otras historias, no solo las mas populares.**

 **Sin mas, bienvenidos al infierno:**

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 6: llega una genio… muy problemática._

-Auch, auch, auch, auch – eran los quejidos de Ichika en la enfermería de la escuela.

Han pasado 5 horas desde que las chicas habían comenzado la "Temporada de Caza de Ichika" ¿el premio? Obviamente su cabeza.

-[Te advertí que no era una idea factible el tomar aquel escondite] – dijo VEGA en tono de reproche.

-¿Cómo… quieres que sepa… que me… buscarían… en la oficina… de Samuel-otousan? – pregunto Ichika.

Intento esconderse en la oficina activando todos los sistemas de seguridad… ninguno pudo frenar a ninguna.

-Al menos no tuve que sufrir los golpes de Houki – recordó como la pelinegra se fue al ver como su IS de producción en masa fue destruido por los sistemas de seguridad de Samuel.

 **En otro lugar:**

Este lugar era en definitiva un laboratorio secreto.

Se podía ver por la cantidad de partes mecánicas esparcidas por ahí… y la comida esparcida en varias partes.

Pero en lo que tenemos que centrarnos es en una mujer de cabello purpura, traje de Maid y unas orejas mecánicas de conejo.

TANTAN TAN TANTAN TAN

La mujer toco sus orejas para contestar la llamada.

-Hola~ habla la idol de todos, Shinonono Tabane~… ¡Que gusto me da que llamaras!... si… si, tengo uno… así que lo necesitas eh… si, te lo entregare en una 0s semanas, me falta hacerle unos retoques – la pelivioleta corto la llamada y se paro a ver… un IS, pero diferente a todos los anteriores.

-Solo espérenme Houki-chan, Chi-chan e I-kun – la sonrisa en su cara era muy aterradora.

* * *

 **Opening de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, Hiryuu no Kishi:**

 **(Instrumental) Fight for the sky!** **(Instrumental)**

Se puede ver a Ichika activando el Traje Pretor. Después pasa a Ichika con el Traje Pretor puesto arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou (just revolution)**

Aparece Houki y después pasa a tener un IS rojo con dos espadas. Pasa después a ella de espalda de una mujer de cabello purpura con dos orejas mecánicas de conejo. Cambia a Ichika y Houki de niño para después pasar a estar en la academia. Por ultimo aparece Ichika con una sonrisa con la academia detrás, pero una sombra lo cubre pasando a una mirada sombría y con el Infierno detrás.

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Cecilia y después pasa a su IS, pasa a Rin y pasa a su IS, y termina con Charles y después cambia a su IS.

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

Aparece Ichika frente a Samuel en la oficina del director. Después cambia a tres chicas del salón de Ichika y al final aparece Chifuyu mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Se muestra el salón de clase de Ichika, para después cambiar a un campo abierto donde se encuentra Laura, que gira su rostro, mostrando su heterocromía. Después cambia a Ichika en el Infierno, donde un rayo de luz lo ilumina y aparecen Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y más chicas.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

Aparecen Ichika y Cecilia peleando, para después cambiar a una horda de demonios.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

Aparecen Laura y Charles con sus IS disparando, cambiando a Rin y Houki cortando demonios con sus armas y para finalizar Chifuyu con si IS mirando seriamente a sus enemigos. Después cambia a una vieja y en el fondo ahí demonios y símbolos infernales. Cambia al Traje Pretor sobre una pila de cadáveres demoniacos. Al final se muestra a Ichika y las anteriormente mencionadas arriba de la torre de la Academia IS.

* * *

 **Unos días después:**

Han pasado varios días desde la "temporada de caza de Ichika".

Por unos días, ninguna de las chicas le dirigió la palabra al peliazul, ni siquiera su hermana o la que causo todo para empezar.

Ahora era viernes ya finalizadas las clases.

Y nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, pero no era como si estuviera por entrar… principalmente porque su hermana le bloqueaba el paso.

-Chifuyu-nee, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso… no era normal el que su hermana le evitara entrar a su habitación.

-Primero, te he dicho que me llames Orimura-sensei – la pelinegra le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Y segundo, no vas a poder estar en tu habitación por dos noches.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ichika extrañado por todo esto.

-Como ya no tienes un compañero de habitación, y dudamos tener otro alumno varón, se esta arreglando la habitación para que la habites tu solo – explico Chifuyu.

Y era cierto. Con la revelación de Charlotte, ella se tuvo que mudar de habitación, curiosamente a la de Laura.

-¿Y donde dormiré? – por alguna razón sentía que no debió preguntar… mas al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Chifuyu.

-Fácil, tu dormirás por dos noches en mi departamento – declaró Chifuyu, a lo que Ichika la mira de forma que la cuestionaba.

-¿No hay alguna habitación libre? ¿ni siquiera la de Samuel-otousan? – cuestiono Ichika, rogando que la de su padre adoptivo este libre.

-No, ninguna. Samuel-otousan la tiene medio llena con inventos, informes y demás. Mi departamento es el único que queda… a menos que quieras dormir en la calle – Ichika solo pudo suspirar ante la respuesta de su hermana… ya se hacia una idea del por qué lo quería en su departamento.

 **Unos minutos después, departamento de Chifuyu:**

-Bueno Ichika, acomódate. Yo tengo que ir a una junta directiva de la escuela. Volveré para la cena – se despidió a su modo la pelinegra dejando al adolecente en frente de la puerta.

Ichika estaba rogando que lo que el esperaba no fuera real… con un sonoro suspiro, abrió la puerta…

-Ya lo veia venir – era un hecho que conocía muy bien a su hermana mayor… y si algo sabia muy bien, es que ante las demás personas es alguien recatada y seria en su trabajo… pero que en la vida privada es un desastre ambulante.

El "departamento"… si es que se lo podía llamar así… era prácticamente un basurero.

Había bolsas de basura de hace semanas tiradas en el suelo. Incluso algunas estaban rotas, dejando que la basura se esparza por todo el piso de madera.

Platos sucios acumulados en la cocina… ni se diga de la heladera… estaba abierta y mucha comida estaba mohosa, ¡incluso una pareció gruñirle al peliazul!

La ropa era lo mismo… estaba tirada por muchas partes. Para colmo, en el departamento había un lavarropas y tenia una terraza donde colgar la ropa para que se seque, pero el lavarropas tenia indicios de que nunca se uso, y la terraza estaba llena de plantas muertas… probablemente porque no las regaron nunca.

Como pudo, Ichika camino por aquel campo prueba de algún desastre, de nombre Chifuyu, y logro llegar a la habitación de su hermana… la cual no era mejor que el resto del departamento.

No era mucho: una cama, un ventilador sobre esta, un placar donde debería ir su ropa, una televisión arriba de un mueble, una mesita de luz al lado de la cama y una estufa… ah, y una puerta que da al baño.

No solo había platos tirados por ahí, sino también botellas de cerveza y algunos potes de helado… sabia que su hermana mayor tenia una adicción con el chocolate, pero esto era demasiado.

La ropa interior desparramada por ahí… no se podía distinguir entre lo limpio de lo usado… aunque pensaba que nada estaba limpio.

El baño… era de lejos lo mas limpio y ordenado del lugar… lo único que tenia eran botellas de shampoo, acondicionador y royos de papel higiénico, todos acumulados en una esquina del baño.

Salió del baño y volvió a revisar la habitación.

No sabia el por que, ni quería saberlo, pero había helado tapando la pantalla de la televisión del living.

La notebook de Chifuyu… colgaba del ventilador.

El Orimura solo pudo soltar un suspiro de fastidio, cansancio y sobre todo, ganas de enseñarle a su hermana unas clases de higiene y limpieza.

-[¡Peligro! ¡peligro! ¡La zona esta completamente contaminada! ¡se recomienda dar media vuelta, salir de la zona, purificar con fuego la zona e ir a un hotel!] – Ichika no sabia su VEGA lo dijo en broma o en serio… pero poco le falto para hacerle caso y hacer lo que dijo.

-Mejor comienzo a limpiar – si bien sabia que su hermana mayor lo trajo para limpiar la habitación, no podía negarse… uno, porque no dormiría en un chiquero así, y dos porque si no limpiaba, lo mas seguro es que Chifuyu lo cace de nuevo.

Solo fue a buscar la escoba para empezar… y se notaba que nunca fue tocado la escoba al ver que estaba llena de telarañas.

Ichika volvió a suspirar, esto iba a ser muy difícil… solo rogaba que el detergente y demás no este vencido o endurecido, seria el colmo.

 **Mientras tanto, con Chifuyu:**

-Y eso seria todo… la próxima semana se hará la escuela en la playa por 7 días, es mejor que preparen todo – decía Samuel a la cabeza de la junta directiva de la escuela.

Se estaba discutiendo sobre el viaje de las clases de primer año… al final se decidió por una playa con hospedaje en una posada.

-Bueno, todos ya pueden irse – anuncio Samuel y todos se estaban levantando algo apresurados… llevaban unas horas ahí y muchos ya querían dormir -Chifuyu, espera.

La aludida se detuvo mientras se estaba levantando, preguntándose que quería su padre adoptivo.

-¿Sabes donde esta Ichika? Con el tema de las modificaciones en su cuarto, le iba a ofrecer quedarse en mi departamento, pero no lo pude encontrar – pregunto este, notando como sus sensores detectaban un leve aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de su "hija".

-Ichika dijo que pasaría estos días en un hotel, que no quería incomodarnos – la pelinegra trato de sonar lo mas sincera posible… no podía dejar que la descubra, sino lo mas seguro sea que Ichika no le limpie el departamento.

Si, lo había llevado exactamente con ese propósito… ¿Qué? El siempre limpiaba y acomodaba todo en casa, mientras que ella no sabia hacer la mas simple tarea que no tenga que ver con IS.

Samuel se le quedo viendo, otra vez registro ese leve aumento cardiaco… pero lo desestimo.

-Si tu lo dices, puedo confiar en que me dices la verdad. Nunca te aprovecharías de Ichika – una gota estilo anime caía por la nuca de la ojirroja, es exactamente lo que paso.

La pelinegra se despidió de su "padre" y se marcho, rumbo primero a comer algo y de ahí a su, esperaba, limpio y arreglado departamento.

 **Un rato después:**

Le tomo bastante, pero al fin pudo lograr que el departamento luzca limpio e impecable.

Terminó usando unas 12 bolsas de consorcio, pero valió la pena para ver el impecable lugar.

-Valla – una voz lo hiso voltearse para encontrarse con su hermana mayor – Te quedo increíble… ¿Enceraste el piso? – pregunto al ver tan brillante el piso… incluso veia su reflejo.

-Era para sacar esas manchas de dudosa procedencia – bromeo un poco mientras iba a guardar lo que uso, no notando de paso el leve sonrojo de vergüenza de Chifuyu – Bueno, será mejor comenzar con la cena – Ichika saco un delantal, se lo puso saco las únicas cosas no podridas de la heladera – Te recomiendo irte a bañar Chifuyu-nee.

-Bueno – Chifuyu se encogió de hombros… no le molestaba que la llame así porque no están en horario escolar.

-¡Y no dejes la ropa tirada por ahí! – le grito su hermanito.

Y fue justo a tiempo, ya que la pelinegra se estaba sacando su corbata y estaba por dejarla tirada junto a su saco.

Con un suspiro, Chifuyu siguió con esas prendas en sus manos hasta que llego al baño, donde las tiro en un canasto para la ropa sucia.

Ichika también suspiro, no importa cuanto pase no podía entender como es que la muy respetada Chifuyu Orimura era así de desordenada.

Luego de que la pelinegra se bañara, ambos hermanos se sentaron a comer… nada especial, solo algo de arroz con pescado.

-Te quedo bien Ichika – decía Chifuyu comiendo un poco de arroz… era increíble lo que podía hacer con unos pocos ingredientes. La pelinegra usaba unos shorts negros y una camisa desabotonada en la zona superior del pecho.

-Pude haber hecho otra cosa, pero alguien se la pasa comiendo comida instantánea y deja toda la comida en la heladera – Chifuyu silbó evadiendo la mirada de reproche de Ichika.

-Estoy muy ocupada como para cocinar – se excuso Chifuyu.

-¿Pero no tienes los fines de semana libres? – la pelinegra se congelo en su lugar ante esa pregunta… no podía decirle que normalmente salía con Yamada casi todo el día – Además, podrías también aprender a lavar ropa, limpiar y demás. Sino, nunca conseguirás un marido – sentenció Ichika pero su hermana lo ignoraba.

-Para que aprender a hacer todo eso cuando tengo a un hermanito que lo hace con una sonrisa – se excuso la ojirroja.

-Solo porque me amenazas – murmuro el peliazul pero desafortunadamente fue escuchado por su hermana.

-¿Dijiste algo? – la voz de Chifuyu se volvió mas aterradora… el aura a su alrededor no ayudaba tampoco.

-Nada, nada… solo pensaba en que pensarían las estudiantes al enterarse que de alguien a quien idolatran tanto es un desastre – Ichika tenia una sonrisa burlona al pensar en como se pondrían las estudiantes… ¿se paso? Si ¿se arrepentía? Pues claro que no, su hermana mayor lo puso a limpiar su departamento mientras esta iba a comer y beber un poco… ¿Cómo lo supo? Cierto amigo pelirrojo le había dicho donde había ido su hermana.

Pero la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro murió al ver el semblante sereno y tranquilo de Chifuyu.

-Si ello llegara a pasar, se podría regar cierto rumor donde se especifica que eres buen cocinero y un excelente ama de casa… además de sumarle estas fotos – Chifuyu saco de su escote unas fotos de Ichika de niño… no solo se confirma lo dicho por la pelinegra sino que además eran vergonzosas.

-T-tu ganas – admitió Ichika.

-[Probabilidades de ganarle a Orimura Chifuyu, 0%] – calculo VEGA.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y lavar los platos, donde para tortura de Chifuyu tuvo que ayudar, ambos se fueron a dormir.

-Listo, aquí tienes – Chifuyu le entrego a Ichika unas abanas para dormir en el sillón, el cual se convertía en cama al reclinar el respaldo.

-Gracias – agradeció el peliazul tomando las sabanas.

-Ah, y que no se te ocurra pasarte a mi cama, o podrías despertar mutilado – la pequeña sonrisa de Chifuyu era por demás aterradora e Ichika solo pudo asentir frenéticamente.

Un rato después de dormirse ambos, la computadora de la habitación de la Orimura mayor se encendió, mostrando a un ser humanoide brillante inspeccionando archivos.

-[En momentos como este agradezco ser inalámbrico] – el ser comenzó a buscar entre los archivos pero no encontró lo que buscaba – [Vamos, tiene que estar por aquí] – siguió buscando sin éxito hasta encontrar algo.

Era un archivo encriptado y protegido por muchos firewalls y demás.

-[Y pensar que hago todo esto por curiosidad] – el ser atravesó sin problemas las defensas, descubriendo el nombre del archivo… diario.

El ser luminoso comenzó a ojear las paginas, toda la vida estaba apuntada aquí: cuando sus padres la dejaron a ella y su hermano, llevándose a su otra hermana menor, el como Samuel los adopto, los momentos que paso con Ichika feliz, una curiosa e inocente promesa del mismo a su hermana mayor, la cual le saco una risita al ser, y…

-[¿El incidente del Caballero Blanco?] – el ser leyó curioso todo sobre ese incidente –[Pensar que llegaría hasta ese punto… bueno, es hora de volver] – la computadora se apago al decir eso.

Afuera de la habitación, la forma desactivada del Traje Pretor brillo un poco antes de apagarse.

-[Supongo que el dicho, "la curiosidad mato al gato" aplicaría aquí… al menos estoy bien] - si, quien había entrado a la computadora de Chifuyu no fue otro que VEGA, quien lo hiso solo para saber mas del pasado de ambos hermanos.

 **Domingo por la mañana:**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de cierto peliazul.

Terminaron de modificar la habitación el sábado por la tarde… lo único que hicieron fue arreglar todo para una persona.

Vemos como Ichika comenzaba a levantarse, pero sintió algo extraño.

Lo cual se explicaba al centrarnos ahora en los dos pares de piernas que había.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir por la cara del peliazul, pero eran de nerviosismo al reconocer a la chica de cabello plateado y parche en el ojo que dormía plácidamente al lado suyo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH – si, Ichika grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día? – pregunto Laura algo adormilada.

-¡¿La pregunta seria por qué estas aquí?!

-Es normal que los cónyuges duerman juntos… después de todo, somos esposos – las palabras de Laura no calmaron a Ichika, solo lo alteraron mas.

-¿Y por qué me dices así? – se le hacia extraño que se refiriera a el por " esposa".

-Me dijeron que así se les llama a alguien que te gusta – contesto la peliplateada tranquila.

-¿Y quién te lo enseño? – Ichika se acercaba lentamente a la chica con heterocromia, pero…

En un movimiento, le estaba aplicando una palanca a un brazo al pobre chico.

-Ohh, ¿Qué pasa? Supongo que debería entrenarte personalmente – exclamo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-No te sonrojes ahora.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Ichika, levántate. Hora del entrenamiento matutino – abriendo la puerta, Houki entro a la habitación vistiendo sus ropas de kendo y una espada de madera, lista para los entrenamientos a los que Ichika va… bajo amenaza.

-Que sea domingo no quiere decir que puedas dormir todo el... – sus palabras murieron al ver a Ichika en la cama con una Laura desnuda.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a dos amantes? – se quejo Laura mientras Ichika se ponía azul, no por la llave de Laura sino porque la Shinonono menor estaba rodeada por un aura roja de furia y su cabello se movía.

-¡Castigo Divino!

PAM

 **Un rato después:**

En el tren que salía de la academia, podíamos ver a nuestro prota junto a la rubia francesa.

-Ahh, tuve una mañana difícil – murmuro Ichika sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lugar donde Houki lo golpeo.

-Ano, Ichika ¿Por qué solo yo voy contigo? – pregunto Charlotte con un leve sonrojo.

-¿No es obvio? Mañana empieza la escuela en la playa y me dijiste que no tienes traje de baño femenino. Así que nos dirigimos a que te compres un traje de baño mientras yo compro el mío – explico Ichika mientras la cara de Charlotte se puso azul al ver que su idea de "cita" se esfumo.

-Bueno, ya sabia que seria algo así – suspiro la rubia captando la atención del peliazul.

-¿Ocurre algo Charles?

-¡Charlotte! ¡Te dije que me llamaras así cuando estemos solos! – Charlotte se giro furiosa para ver con sus ojos fulminantes al peliazul – Cielos, los hombres que juegan con el corazón puro de una dama deberían morir.

-No se a que vino eso, pero es cierto que los hombres así deben morir – dijo Ichika estando de acuerdo con la rubia, pero esta solo suspiro en decepción.

Una vez que llegaron al destino, se bajaron, pero Charles tenia una cara de enojada.

-Espera Charlotte, ¿Por qué estas enojada? – pregunto genuinamente preocupado el peliazul.

-T-te perdonare si me das la mano – de la nada, Charlotte propuso eso, e Ichika no le vio nada de malo.

-Claro – el joven agarro la mano de su compañera y comenzaron a caminar – Seria malo que te perdieras en una ciudad desconocida – pero al parecer no entendió lo que quería la rubia en realidad.

-Idiota – murmuro muy por lo bajo Charlotte.

Detrás de ellos, se encontraban Cecilia y Rin, ambas con miradas sin vida.

-Hey, ¿Se están tomando de las manos? – incluso sus voces parecían carentes de vida alguna, como lo demostraba la voz de la castaña.

-Si, se están tomando de la mano – le respondió Cecilia en el mismo plan.

-Ya veo, no es una ilusión o un juego mental – la cara de Rin paso de una sonrisa y mirada sin vida… a la de una psicópata homicida, como lo demostraba el tener puesto el brazo derecho de su IS – Vamos a matarlos – dijo con una voz mortal y sedienta de sangre, en especial de la parejita.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿También los siguen? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas, provocando que se dieran vuelta para encarar a la persona.

-Laura-san – susurró Cecilia viendo a la candidata a representante de Alemania.

-Tranquilas, no vengo a pelear – confeso la peliplateada calmando las cosas un poco.

-Como si te creyéramos – dijo Cecilia lista para pelear.

Pero la peliplateada paso de largo y se centro en la pareja que bajaba por las escaleras mecanicas.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – le grito Rin deteniendo a la alemana.

-¿No es obvio? Me mezclare con ellos dos.

\- ¿No es mejor la recopilación de información desde las sombras? – pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Es verdad, debemos descubrir que relación tienen esos dos – apoyo Cecilia.

Las tres asintieron antes de seguir a la pareja.

Abajo, la pareja se detiene, con las tres espías muy cerca detrás de una columna.

-Es cierto Charlotte, ahora que todos saben que eres una chica, llamarte así no es tan especial – comento Ichika extrañando a la rubia -Que tal si buscamos una forma para llamarte cuando estemos los dos solos, algo que solo nosotros conozcamos – la propuesta mas la sonrisa de Ichika solo lograron sonrojar a la rubia.

Pero acepto el que piense un nuevo apodo.

-¿Qué tal Charl? Es lindo y tímido – propuso Ichika.

-¡Si! ¡Me encanta! – la cara Charlotte tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _Se nota que le gusto_ – pensó con felicidad Ichika.

- _Ahora, ¿Esto nos hace mas cercanos?_ – eran los pensamientos de la ahora nombrada Charl.

Ambos estaban, ante la mirada de las espías que querían matar a Charlotte con la mirada, rodeados por un brillo extraño con un fondo de muchos colores que reflejaban felicidad mientras estaban tomados de las manos.

Ambos llegaron hasta el shopping, pero Ichika se detuvo al ver una vidriera en especifico.

-¿Qué pasa Ichika? – pregunto extrañada Charles al verlo detenerse.

-Ah, perdón Charl pero podrías seguir sin mi, tengo que comprar cosas un poco diferentes… no te preocupes, después de alcanzo – dijo Ichika despidiéndose de la rubia, la cual aun extrañada, siguió su camino.

En ese mismo lugar, una pareja de hermanos pelirrojos, con el joven cargando muchas bolsas, discutían algo sobre ropa y un festival de verano.

-¡Necesito un traje de baño para cada ocasión! – decía la chica con un aura llameante.

-Eso se oye interesante – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, la chica se encontró con cierto peliazul codiciado por varias chicas.

-¡¿I-I-Ichika?! – exclamo con sorpresa la chica ahora sonrojada.

-Oh Ichika, ¿Estas comprando? – pregunto el chico viendo la cajita que tenia en manos.

-En realidad si – el peliazul guardo la caja – Y ustedes, ¿Todo eso es para el verano? Es mucho – comento con una sonrisa Ichika, lo que sonrojo mas a la pelirroja.

-Si, de hecho, ella estaba hablando sobre… - lo que sea que decía el pelirrojo, se corto al recibir la patada de la chica que lo tiro.

-Ne Ichika ¿Estas buscando un traje de baño para ti? – pregunto la pelirroja desviando el tema y tratando de ayudar al chico/posible flechazo.

-Si, pronto comenzaremos la escuela en la playa – dijo este.

-Mierda, si sabia te hubiera pedido ayuda para elegir mi traje de baño – maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada, por cierto… el año que viene entrare a tu escuela. Es mi sueño – confeso la chica con mirada soñadora.

-En serio, es genial – comento Ichika.

-Si… ahora, ¿Dónde estará mi hermano? – la pelirroja se puso a buscar a su hermano.

Pero es ese momento, apareció Charlotte corriendo y con una mirada seria. Tomo la mano de Ichika y lo arrastro, dejando solos a la pareja de hermanos.

Lo termino arrastrando hasta el vestuario de la tienda de trajes de baño.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Ichika avergonzado.

-Es que… necesito ayuda para elegir mi traje de baño – confeso Charlotte algo avergonzada.

-¡Entonces no necesito estar aquí! – Ichika levanto la voz pero Charl tapo su boca con su mano mientras revisaba afuera.

Y la razón del porque Charlotte hacia todo eso es porque descubrió al trio de espías.

Mientras Cecilia y Rin buscaban a la rubia y al peliazul, Laura se quedo a ver los trajes de baño.

-No sabia que había tantos trajes de baño – comento la peliplateada, antes de que su atención sea captada por una curiosa conversación entre dos amigas.

-A pesar de que hay tantos trajes de baño, si escoges el equivocado, será el fin de tu relación con tu novio – esas palabras se sintieron como un balazo para la alemana.

Mientras, Charlotte no pudo evitar pensar que su plan estaba arruinado.

-Oi Charl, ¿Esta todo bien ahí afuera? – pregunto Ichika sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Si, pero por ahora conviene que te quedes así no piensan mal de ti – excuso la rubia – Voy a cambiarme – ante esa frase, Ichika se dio la vuelta y Charlotte se congelo al sacarse la camisa – ¿ _A-Ahora que debo hacer, al haber llegado hasta aquí?_ – la pobre se sonrojo de repente.

Mientras Charlotte tenia esos problemas, Ichika usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girar ni imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Charlotte, memorizando PI.

- _¡Al diablo!_ – la rubia continuo sacándose la ropa para tortura del chico.

Ichika estaba ahora mismo poniendo a prueba su voluntad, evitando como podía el ver a Charl.

-Y-ya esta – afortunadamente termino y se pudo dar vuelta.

Charlotte ahora usaba un traje de baño naranja con una pequeña falda con patrones naranjas y negros… eso sumado a su expresión avergonzada fue un critico para Ichika.

-¿S-se ve raro? – pregunto la rubia después de unos minutos donde el chico no dijo nada.

-N-no, se ve fabuloso – dijo el chico cuando salió de su shock, provocándole una sonrisa a la chica. Desafortunadamente lo dijo un poco alto.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – la pregunta de la empleada tensó a ambos jóvenes.

-Esa voz… - pero la otra fue aun peor.

Sin preguntar ni nada, la cortina se corrió revelando a la hermana mayor de Ichika, junto a Yamada y la empleada.

Ambos fueron atrapados in fraganti.

Mientras recibían el sermón de Yamada, y Cecilia y Rin los espiaban, Laura se alejo para hacer una llamada.

-Clarissa, sucedió un imprevisto.

Del otro lado de la línea, una mujer de cabello oscuro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un traje militar negro con detalles en rojo, contestaba la llamada desde una base secreta con el… ¿Logo de un conejo?

-Segunda teniente Laura Bodewig, ¿Cuál es el problema? – la voz de la mujer era seria, típico de los militares.

La llamada capto la atención del resto de las mujeres presentes, que también tenían un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-De nuevo es sobre Orimura Ichika.

-Ah, el hermano menor de la instructora Orimura, el chico al que debe acercarse – la nombrada Clarissa conocía al peliazul.

-Si, el mismo… o como usted me dijo, mi novio – sip, Clarissa es quien le da aquellos concejos a Laura.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-V-Veras, mañana empezamos algo llamado Escuela Junto al Mar, y no se que traje de baño escoger – le planteo su duda la peliplateada.

-Entendido… El equipo de Liebres Negras te brindara su apoyo, ahora ¿de que equipo dispone? – la chica parecía lista para cualquier problema.

-Un traje de baño dado por la escuela – excepto para eso, ya que se quedo estupefacta y shockeada.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! – Laura tuvo que apartar el teléfono dado la potencia del grito – Si no me equivoco, el traje de baño de la Academia IS esta pasado de moda… no es que sea malo… pero… ¡Deberías usar ropas mas coloridas! – su grito fue apoyado por las demás miembros del escuadrón.

-¡Como se esperaba de una fanática del manga y anime!

-Entonces ¿Qué me recomiendas? – el ojo libre de la mujer brillo de forma siniestra ante la pregunta de Laura.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El día al fin había llegado. Al fin comenzaba la Escuela Junto al Mar.

Vemos a las estudiantes correr hacia la playa a disfrutar de la arena, el agua y el sol.

Cerca había un puesto de… esto debe ser un chiste.

(N/A: ¡Deadpool! ¡Misogi! ¡¿Por qué están el en fic y en un puesto de chimichangas?!)

Deadpool: necesito el dinero para financiar mi segunda película. Con la muerte de la doble, perdí muchísimo dinero.

(N/A: Pero hazlo en el mundo real, no aquí)

Deadpool: nadie querría una chimichanga de un hombre desfigurado en la vida real, ¡pero aquí no hay problema! Además, es esto o vender mis obras de arte – el mercenario bocazas saca un… cuadro de si mismo desnudo en plan Titanic.

(N/A: ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Quema eso y vuelve aquí)

Una mano gigante agarra a ambos y los comienza a elevar.

Deadpool: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Mis Chimichangaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss! – fueron los últimos gritos de Deadpool.

-¡Escuchen, tiene hasta el anochecer para divertirse! ¡No se olviden de la cena! – ignorando lo que paso, Yamada les grito eso a sus alumnos.

-¡Si! – fue el grito en conjunto.

-Ne Ichika, ¿jugamos? – pregunto una chica junto a un grupo, con una vestida curiosamente como un pikachu.

-Si… - pero antes de poder ir a jugar, una castaña de ojos verde jade salto a su espalda - ¡Rin, ¿Qué eres, un gato?!

La nombrada usaba ahora un traje de baño similar al de Charlotte que mostro en la tienda, solo que mas oscuro ni tan "chico" como el de la rubia.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Cecilia.

La rubia inglesa usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul, con una sabana del mismo color atada al costado izquierdo y tapando casi todo el lado derecho. También tenia una sombrilla en mano.

-Ichika-san, ¿Olvidaste tu promesa en el autobús? – en un parpadeo, la rubia había clavado y abierto la sombrilla, extendido la manta que traía, desatarse el nudo de atrás de su bikini superior y agarro un pote de bronceador.

-Oi ¿Qué intentas hacer? – pregunto enojada Rin bajándose de Ichika.

-No es obvio, quiero que Ichika-san me ponga bronceador. Un caballero nunca le falla a una promesa – dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa triunfal al ver a Ichika acercarse.

El peliazul puso bronceador en su mano. Lentamente fue acercándose a la espada de Cecilia ante la atenta, y enojada en el caso de Rin, mirada de sus compañeras,

-Aaahh – gimió Cecilia – I-Ichika-san por favor caliéntese la mano primero.

-P-perdón, es mi primera vez – se excuso Ichia frotándose las manos.

-¿T-tu primera vez? Entonces es pasable ese pequeño error – extrañamente las rubia sonaba feliz.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – eso mismo pregunto Rin celosa.

Ichika pasaba el aceite por toda su espalda, ante las miradas de las chicas, que prácticamente decían "házmelo a mi después" después de ver la cara de felicidad de Cecilia y oír sus jadeos.

-Solo la espalda ¿no? – pregunto Ichika.

-N-no, t-tienes que pasar p-por todos lo l-lugares que no l-llego con mis m-manos – hablo entre jadeos la rubia ante a atónita mirada del peliazul – O-ósea, piernas y-y ahí.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? – pregunto el shockeado chico.

-Hai hai, yo te lo pasare – Rin salió a "ayudar" a Ichika, aunque en realidad queria molestar a la rubia.

-Jajajajajajajajaj – Rin le hacia cosquillas a la rubia mientras le pasaba el aceite por todos lados.

-¿También quieres aquí? – Rin levanto la parte de abajo del bikini y puso aceite ahí.

-Rin-san – se quejo Cecilia dándose la vuelta para encarar a la castaña.

Pero fue en ese momento que recordó algo… tenia sus pechos al aire.

-KKKKYYYYAAAA – activando su IS, le metió una trompada a Ichika sin razón aparente.

 **Rato después:**

-¿Por qué siempre a mí? – se preguntaba Ichika en medio del mar.

-¡Vamos Ichika! ¡Si llego primero a la bocha, me compras un raspado! – grito Rin antes de ponerse a nadar.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso es trampa! – Ichika salió detrás suyo al instante.

- _No crean que me ganaron todavía… no voy a perder con Cecilia ni Laura, ni con ninguna otra_ – se juraba Rin, antes de sentir un calambre en su pierna.

Intento flotar pero le fue imposible, provocando que se hundiera.

Pero antes de que su vista se apagara para siempre, unos brazos pertenecientes a cierto peliazul la agarraron y la llevaron hasta la superficie.

- _Los brazos de Ichika_ – con esos últimos pensamiento, cayo inconsciente.

Ya en la playa, Todas estaban cerca de Rin después de oír lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas bien Rin-san? – pregunto una preocupada Cecilia -Te llevare a la cabaña.

-Eh, pero Ichika…

-Tatsumaki-san, ¿me ayudarías? – la chica al lado asintió y ambas se llevaron arrastrando a la castaña mientras esta maldecía.

-Si que tiene energía – comento Ichika luego de ver la escena.

-Ichika – una voz lo llamo y se dio vuelta… solo para encontrarse con una chica envuelta al completo en toallas.

Lo único distinguible era el cabello plateado… y el parche.

-Eto Charlotte, ¿Quién es este monstruo de toallas? – pregunto Ichika con gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-Vamos, sácate eso – le dijo Charl.

-Todavía no se si le gusta o no – la voz debajo de esas toallas era una muy conocida.

-Momento, ¿Laura? ¿Eres tu? – pregunto Ichika incredulo.

-[¿Qué te hiso dar cuenta? ¿la voz? ¿El cabello? ¿El parche en el ojo?] – comento con sarcasmo VEGA.

-Vamos. Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste buscándolo. Muéstraselo a Ichika – le susurro la rubia a la oreja.

-P-pero, todavía faltan hacer unas cosas – se notaba la vergüenza en la voz de Laura.

-Entonces esta bien que Ichika y yo vayamos a divertirnos a la playa – comento la francesa obteniendo el resultado esperado.

-¡N-No estaría bien! – grito la alemana desasiéndose de las toallas.

Debajo de eso, estaba Laura usando un bikini de dos piezas de color azul oscuro que se veia un poco pequeño.

Sumado a su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas laterales y su expresión avergonzada, la hicieron un combo mortal.

-Adelante. B-búrlate todo lo que quieras – dijo la peliplateada.

-Es todo lo contrario, ¿verdad Ichika? – le pregunto Charlotte al portador del Traje Pretor.

-Si, se ve muy linda – comento este con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-S-soy… linda – susurro Laura con una sonrisa boba.

 **(N/A: inserten Opening de IS Infinite Stratos temporada 1)**

-¡Orimura-kun! ¡Vamos a jugar! – una de las chicas le lanzo la pelota de voleibol a Ichika y este la atrapa con una mano.

Este mira a Charlotte, recibiendo un asentimiento. Mira a Laura y esta asiente, aunque en realidad este en modo automático.

Cuando el partido inicia, Ichika y Charlotte lograron salvar la pelota, pero desafortunadamente fue contra la alemana que seguía aturdida por que le dijeron linda.

El balón impacto en la cara de la alemana, provocando que cayera, salga de su shock y, al ver lo que hiso y en frente de quien, sale corriendo al mar.

-Se ve divertido, ¿nos unimos Orimura-sensei? – fue la pregunta de Yamada que usaba un bikini amarillo de dos piezas.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todas las alumnas, mas la de Ichika, Chifuyu apareció con un bikini negro de dos piezas, el cual encajaba con sus medidas.

-Si, se ve divertido – Chifuyu y Yamada fueron al lado contrario al de Ichika que dos chicas se fueron para que jugaran.

-Hey, están en desventaja, así que creo que es mejor que me una a ellos – todos se giraron para ver a un conocido androide.

-¡Kya, Samuel Hayden -samaesta desnudo! – dijo una de las alumnas y todas apartaron sus miradas.

-Pero si nunca uso ropa.

-Podría ser… que Orimura-sensei sea el tipo de Ichika – comento Charlotte al lado de Ichika, el cual estaba sonrojado y no dejaba de ver a su hermana.

-N-no, es que… - el sonrojo en la cara de Ichika incremento, además de ponerse nervioso.

Charlotte solo suspiro – Son muchas rivales… y Orimura-sensei se une a la batalla – se quejo por lo bajo la rubia con una mirada sombría.

-Si, Chifuyu-nee no será un rival fácil – y como siempre, Ichika…

-[No entendiste nada] – hasta VEGA entendió.

-Gracias VEGA – agradeció Charlotte alta la extrañada mirada de Ichika.

Y así comenzó, todos jugando… Chifuyu planeando estrategias… Ichika pasando la pelota… Charlotte o Samuel rematando… Yamada cayéndose en poses un tanto raras.

Luego llegaron Rin y Cecilia corriendo, levantando estelas de humo… hasta que Rin choco con los pechos de Chifuyu, terminando una persecución y empezando otra, solo que esta vez Chifuyu las perseguia a ambas.

Ichika vio detrás de el como Charlotte presentaba a Laura con su traje de baño a Yamada y las demás estudiantes, lo cual avergonzaba a la alemana.

El peliazul solo sonrió, al principio estuvo nervioso de unirse a la Academia IS, pero al final lo termino agradeciendo. Hiso muchas amigas, pasa mas tiempo con su padre y hermana…

-Nada podría arruinarlo – exclamo Ichika al aire al ver como todas se divertían.

 **(N/A: cortar el Ost)**

-Un momento, ¿Y Houki? – Ichika buscaba con su mirada a amiga de la infancia, hasta que la encontró apartada del resto, usando un bikini blanco con detalles negros.

Pero al verla, noto como estaba nerviosa, como si algo le incomodara… sabia muy bien cuando es que se comportaba así.

-[Advertencia, objeto volador acercándose a gran velocidad] – advirtió VEGA.

-Con que es ella… siempre le gustaron las entradas sorpresa y extrañas – comento Samuel al lado de Ichika viendo el cielo.

Al principio no había nada… pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se empezó a notar como algo se acercaba desde el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto una estudiante llamando la atención de todas, incluso de los profesores.

-Parece que quiso venir antes – comento Chifuyu al lado de su hermanito y Samuel.

También, Houki comenzó a acercarse, pero su nerviosismo era mas notable.

Fue cuando todos pudieron distinguir mejor el objeto, siendo… ¿una zanahoria?

PUM

El impacto de la zanahoria fue tremendo, levantando una nube de arena que cegó a todos con excepción de Samuel.

La nube de arena se despejo, permitiéndoles a todos ver mejor el objeto, resultando si ser una zanahoria, solo que metálica.

FIUM

La zanahoria comenzó a abrirse, mientras todos estaban expectantes de que saldría de ahí… bueno, todos con excepción de 4 personas.

Un borrón purpura claro o lila salió disparado de la zanahoria con dirección a…

-¡HHHHHOOOOOUUUUUKKKKKIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHAAAAANNNN! – la pobre Shinonono menor.

PAM

El impacto provoco que tanto la pelinegra como el objeto rodaran un poco hasta que se detuvieron.

Fue ahí donde las estudiantes y profesoras vieron que el borrón purpura resulto ser una mujer, de la misma edad que Chifuyu. Tenia el cabello purpura, así como los ojos lila y usaba un traje de maid. Lo mas extraño eran las orejas de conejo mecánicas que tenia… bueno, eso y que frotaba su mejilla contra la de Houki.

-Y-ya b-basta, N-Nee-san – rogo la pobre pelinegra lo suficiente audible para todos.

Las estudiantes y maestros tardaron un poco en hacer la conexión, mientras que Ichika, Samuel y Chifuyu se acercaban.

-¡NEE-SAN! – gritaron todas al comprenderlo… quien estaba ahí no era otra mas que la creadora de los IS, la hermana mayor de Houki y mejor amiga de Chifuyu además de Yamada… la súper genio Shinonono Tabane.

-Hola Tabane – saludo Samuel con normalidad.

-Hola Tabane-san – saludo Ichika nervioso al ver a la súper genio abrazando a su hermana, con sus pechos chocando con los suyos.

-Tabane – saludo a su forma Chifuyu.

-¡Chi-chan! – la pelipurpura soltó a su hermanita, la cual lo agradeció, y salto hacia Chifuyu.

Hasta que la misma la agarro con fuerza de la cabeza.

-El agarre de hierro marca Chi-chan, cuanto tiempo – decía la súper genio como si el agarre no le afectara.

-No importa cuanto falte, sigues siendo una idiota – mascullo la pelinegra soltando a su amiga.

-¡I-kun! ¡Chi-chan es mala conmigo! – era extraño, la súper genio lloraba como niña abrazada a la pierna del peliazul.

-T-tranquila, Tabane-san… - el chico sintió un bajón de temperatura, así como si su vida peligrara.

-¿Cómo te dije que me llames? – la causa era Tabane, cuya personalidad dio un giro de 180° y ahora tenia una sonrisa aterradora que prometía mucho dolor si no hacia lo que decía.

-H-hai, Ta-nee – dijo Ichika asustado y sonrojado, ganándose un abrazo de Tabane poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-¡Que lindo eres I-kun! – grito la pelipurpura ganándose un golpe de la pelinegra hermana mayor del chico entre sus pechos.

-¿Y para mi no hay nada? – pregunto con gracia Samuel.

-¡Samuel! – la chica saludo alegremente a Samuel, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí Tabane? – pregunto Chifuyu.

-No es obvio, mañana es 7 de julio… además, le vine a traer algo a Houki-chan – exclamo la mujer con su clásica alegría, extrañando a muchos por la fecha

-¿L-lo trajiste? – pregunto Houki nerviosa.

-Si – Tabane saco de su escote un control de autos.

Presiono un botón y la zanahoria comenzó a abrirse mas.

Una vez abierta, presiono otro botón, del cual se libero un brillo que cegó a casi todos.

Una vez se fue el brillo, al lado de la zanahoria había un IS nunca antes visto.

Este es físicamente igual al de Chifuyu, solo que rojo con detalles dorados y tiene dos katanas.

-Un IS de cuarta generación, personalizado para Houki-chan, e incluso es un par para el blanco… su nombre, ¡Akatsubaki! – grito al final Tabane presentando al primer y, hasta la fecha, único IS de cuarta generación.

Muchas veían asombradas la maquina, otras con envidia a la maquina y Houki, mientras que un muy pequeño grupo sabia una cosa… la Escuela Junto al Mar va a ser una locura ahora.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo… y bajen esas armas ya se que me están apuntando a matar.**

 **No hubo mucho avance, pero es hasta donde pude llegar… espero que se diviertan un poco.**

 **Y las cosas se van a descontrolar en el próximo capítulo… solo espero que Deadpool no me mate para ese entonces.**

 **Dejen sus review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atención, se que muchos esperaban el próximo capitulo pero tengo un anuncio que dar.**

 **Debido a la falta de inspiración, o de ganas según se vea, he decidido dar de baja el fic.**

 **Siendo sincero, todo surgió de una idea que si bien iba bien, no los hacia con las mismas ganas que los otros fics.**

 **Pero no es algo por lo que enojarse, ya que decidí poner este fic en adopción.**

 **Aquel que quiera seguir con esta historia mándeme un PM.**

 **Aquellos que les gusto este fic es su oportunidad para hacerlo suyo y continuar como ustedes quieran.**

 **No diré nada mas, espero algún PM y este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiéndose maga de hijos de…**


End file.
